Resonancia
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: [descripción dentro del fic] , ¿que pasaría si despues de algunos eventos Hiroto y Masaki cambiaran de "almas"?... teniendo que vivir la vida del otro, ¿por que?, ¿que pasara?... entren y descubran lo que les deparara a ambos.
1. una paz llegando a conflicto

**Konichiwa!...les traigo este fic, se el titulo no habla mucho por si solo,así que como introducción breve...**

" un buen día Hiroto y masaki cambian de cuerpos

**convirtiéndose**

** en el otro, llenando sus vida de dudas al no entender lo que pasa,**

**¿cambio de almas?"**

**si bien el titulo hace mas referencia al estado de la ciencia, la resonancia de dos almas ,"moléculas" que pueden cambiar libremente , ya saben como la expresión, "**_ la masa no se crea ni se destruye solo se trasforma"_** ,para no hacerlo aburrido,**

**solo cambian de cuerpo por un tiempo hasta entender lo que ocurre y como arreglarlo, sin mas, he aquí el primer capitulo,espero sea del agrado...alguna duda respecto al fic con gusto las respondere, sin mas, espero sea del agrado este fic que e querido hacer ya desde hace un tiempo...**

* * *

_**Tema: Resonancia**_

Pareja: (¿Kimidori + MasaMido + MasaHiro?)  
Kimidori.

_**Capítulo 1: una paz llegando a conflicto.**_

Un día sin más, sin saber un porque, Hiroto y Masaki despiertan en un cuerpo diferente, teniendo lo que será el comienzo de líos y problemas no solo dentro de la vida de ambos.

Los días trascurrían tranquilamente en alguna cuidad de Corea, donde cierto peliverde disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones después de tanto trabajo sobre explotado por su jefe, ahora después de un mes lejos de casa había decidido comprar algunos suvenirs para su dos chicos favoritos, junto a Aphrodi que casualmente había ido de viaje para visitar a su familia en su ciudad natal, lo acompañado a una tienda en el barrio de Gangnam-gu, ambos disfrutaban de las compras antes de regresar a Tokio, mientras aphrodi se distraía con una llamada telefónica, Midorikawa se acercó a un puesto ambulante para perder tiempo en lujar de escuchar una conversación ajena, observaba con atención en un puesto varias cosas como pulseras o recuerdos y artículos como boinas, bufandas y demás, ya había comprado algunos suvenirs y creía era suficiente, pero no era suficiente tal vez para demostrarle a esos dos chicos importantes para él, expresar lo mucho que los quería y les pensaba a pesar de la distancia…

-no parece de aquí, cierto- _hablaba una mujer no mayor a 30 años dueña del puesto-_

-solo hago turismo antes de regresar a Japón-

-ya veo, entonces déjeme recomendarle a un chico como usted estas dos pulseras cosidas, cada color son únicas y con significado propio, es más me agrada, así que por que no toma esta, tu color es discreto y seguro luciría bien en alguien como usted-

Midorikawa observo la pulsera, realmente era bonita, tal vez podía conseguir un par igual y darlas de obsequio…

-podía darme dos, las quisiera como regalo-

-ya veo, entonces tenga estas dos, son similares a la otra pero el color combinado del negro con rojo las hace especial, estas dos incluso podrían conectar un alma con otra si así lo desea-

-no entiendo bien, pero me gusta eso, bien las compare-

-gracias, tenga un buen regreso, espero la estadía en esta ciudad le agradara-

-¡gracias!- _pagando por las pulseras-_

-midorikawa, -_le hablaba aphrodi_\- vamos, comamos algo antes de llevarte a tu hotel

-claro-

el peliverde compro las dos pulseras un color tras otro empezando por una línea negra ,seguida del rojo, unos detalles en piedra tornasol, repitiendo el patrón de antes terminando en negro, realmente eran muy bonitas, incluso masculina y juvenil para ese par a quien iban destinadas,

Lo que eran unas vacaciones maravillosas para midorikawa en otro país acompañado por quien que conocía la ciudad hasta su último día,

En otra parte, en Japón en el departamento que compartía desde hace 4 años con Hiroto y recientemente unos tres con el chico que veía como un hijo, el caos reinaba a falta de tener a alguien que les facilitara las cosas solo logrando sacar lo peor de un niño obediente y de hombre ejemplar….

-vaya menos mal, midorikawa-san regresara ya, seguir comiendo solo pizza, verduras y comida a domicilio a llegado a ser molesto-

-come por favor, es lo más que puedo hacer, no tengo tiempo, además si quieres otra cosa, bien puedes prepararlo, Midorikawa te ha enseñado, cierto-

-como sea, eso demuestra que sin él usted no puede hacer nada, aun me parece increíble, sepa como despertar por las mañanas-

-deja de rezongar y termina por favor-

-no, quiero, sobreviviré hasta la cena de mañana, me iré a dormir-

-aguarda, no te mueves de la mesa, hasta que termines, aun te faltan los brócolis-

-no lo haré, así me obligue u ordene-

no es que masaki fuera grosero, solo estaba harto de las comidas a domicilio o de comer solo y de que Hiroto llegara tarde y cuando lo veía solo se quejaba, comenzaba a ser más que un típico adolescente, uno que no estaba de humor para escuchar quejarse a su padre por si comía, por si la ropa estaba limpia o si hacia sus deberes, tratar con un padre que pedía comida china o pizza como sustituto a cocinar algo saludable o llegaba más que tarde dejándole solo por mucho tiempo, estaba harto de la situación, así fuera un mes, se sentía solo y molesto por culpa de la situación, aunque Hiroto estaba igual, ya no aguantaba la presión ,si bien , midorikawa le ayudaba en mucho, salía del trabajo a buena hora para atender a masaki y comer junto a él, después su salida de trabajo siempre era la hora de cualquier empleado cuando sabia el trabajo iría para largo y se iba a cuidar de masaki para que no se sintiera solo, realmente admitía que él le era de mucha ayuda con el chico, pero incluso tenerse que encarga de las tareas de la casa solo, porque masaki no lo hacía y si le ayudaba era con mala cara, ahora veía lo mucho que hacia midorikawa en casa, pero aun así no le daría de nuevo vacaciones, porque para lo que seguro él era paz, para Hiroto había sido un dolor de cabeza,

La noche había llegado, por lo menos era la última para ambos, solo esperaba, el descansara lo suficiente, porque una vez estuviera de regreso lo haría trabajar enserio y se relajaría con él en todos los sentidos posibles,

sin dudas a midorikawa no le ira bien, pero el problema entre masaki y Hiroto no era más que el comienzo de un mes de estrés para ambos, aun no explotaban o se gritaban por así decirlo, Hiroto llevaba un mes aguantando los desplantes de su hijo adoptivo, si bien había comenzado a revelarse de alguna manera y muchas veces se contuvo en gritar o levantar la mano por que no era de los que pensara que a gritos y golpes se arreglaban las cosas y menos con un niño, cuando a el jamás lo trataron mal de niño no iba a empezar el a ser como algunos padres, simplemente se tragaba sus coraje y le daba la espalda para que el menor siguiera su rabieta, aunque más se molestaba el menor al ser ignorado,

Masaki claro, no era que no quisiera a Hiroto pero ya extrañaba a midorikawa, pero no diría realmente le hacía falta el cariño de su otro padre, que se encargaba de el desvivida mente, no como su otro padre que estaba solo para atender a su trabajo en vez de a él….

* * *

**espero les agradara el primer capitulo,  
cualquier pregunta la contestare,  
espero sea del agrado...**


	2. la lluvia antes de la tormenta

**saludos lees traigo segundo capitulo,espero sea del agrado**

Advertencia: lemmon.

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: la lluvia antes de la tormenta.**

Al día siguiente, masaki se levantó y se fue a clases no quería seguir con la rutina que solo lo estresava, así que se fue temprano a clases, incluso increíble para él hacerlo y llegar puntual, aunque solo consiguió molestar aún más a Hiroto,

El día para ambos había sido, un Masaki de tan malas que solo conseguía dar golpes cuando pasaba el balón en la práctica o responder de malas cuando le hablaban los maestros o sus amigos, siendo enviado varias veces a detención, así como un jefe neurótico que se contuvo más de una vez de despedir a todo el mundo si no fuera por sus otros asistentes, que se aseguraban de solo tratar personalmente con un jefe que parecía ese día no estaba de humor para ver a alguien que no fuera sus asistentes

la tarde trascurría, pero tan cansados de evitarse una buena discusión, tanto masaki como Hiroto habían olvidado que día era, así que masaki se fue a casa de tenma tras terminar las clases quedándose en su casa hasta tarde, mientras Hiroto solo se encargaba de terminar su trabajo procurando el chico estuviera durmiendo para cuando el regresara, así que…

un peliverde que era acompañado por aphrodi hasta tomar su taxi, al no ver que Hiroto fuera por el o respondiera sus llamadas, se fue por sí solo, al ir en el taxi, el chico había llegado a las 3 de la tarde de nuevo a Japón y directo a su hogar, solo deseaba llegar a dormir antes de mañana comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, el largo viaje y la diferencia de horario lo tenía agotado más que una jornada de trabajo pesado, al llegar a su departamento y con la ayuda del chófer del taxi saco sus maletas y bolsas de suvenirs directo a su departamento, al entrar tras haber pagado el servicio incluso extra del chófer, el lujar estaba a oscuras al encender la luz no vio a ninguno de los dos a pesar de estarles llamando, se quitó el abrigo de color café que llevaba, realmente le era extraño, no ver por lo menos a masaki, que para él le era un niño pequeño que corría a verlo cada vez que llegaba para la hora del almuerzo y la cena juntos, tomo su celular e intento llamar a ambos, pero ninguno respondía, así que decidió, mejor ir a dormir, seguro que había mucho trabajo y le había dado permiso a masaki de ir con uno de sus amigos, como siempre hacían, así que tomo sus cosas las llevo a su habitación, se dio un baño para relajarse y salió con su pijama directo a dormir y descansar hasta que llegaran sus dos chicos preferidos, pero…no fue así….

_**\- Hora 10pm.**_

-no me diga que hacer no es mi padre- _molesto por el reclamo de Hiroto de donde llegaba tan tarde al ser solo un niño- _

-resulta que quieras o no, soy tu padre, ahora deja de rezongar, no eres más que un niño sobre consentido, que se cree puede mandar solo-

-no interesa, para usted seguro que es fácil ser un adulto, por eso no le importo yo, por que tiene a Midorikawa-san como su empleada cuidándome mientras es un irresponsable padre-

-deja de faltar al respeto, no eres más que un niño, crees que no sé lo que haces, es típico en los chicos a tu edad, pero no me digas como tratarte, cuando se bien que solo quieres lucirte un rato al sentir no tener el control de tus padres, ahora dame tu celular, estas castigado, por lo menos un mes-

-otro, -_burlándose-_ con este ya fue suficiente, ahora que hará, me enviara a mi habitación, sin cenar, hágalo no me importa-

se podía sentir las tensión, cuando Hiroto llegaba a casa recién llegaba el chico, cosa que le molesto a Hiroto, al preocuparse de verlo llegar tarde y a la vez molesto al estar peleando con un adolescente que se creía sabio y responsable de sí mismo, pero la discusión no paro ahí, masaki comenzó a gritar y de igual forma Hiroto, no soportando el berrinche que armaba su hijo, no tolerándolo mas no tuvo más que darle una bofetada como impulso, no fue dura pero fue suficiente para que su hijo guardara silencio, pero no contaban ninguno de los dos que había alguien mas en casa que los escucho primero , al ver que sucedía , miro el berrinche montado por masaki y la histeria de hiroto que paso a ser una bofetada al rostro del menor….

-¡guarda silencio!, no eres mas que un niño mimado, por otro irresponsable que solo te ha hecho ser independiente de el cómo todo un niño consentido-

-¡lo odio, Hiroto-san!- _comenzando a sollozar-_

Midorikawa, estaba molesto sí, pero también triste al conocer esa faceta dura de Hiroto, quien por mucho había sido un chico amable hasta ser su hombre admirable, incluso su comentario lo había lastimado a él, fue hasta que masaki se encaminaba a su habitación que ambos lo vieron de pie a unos pasos de ambos…

-midorikawa-san- _corría masaki a abrazar al mencionado-_

Solo consiguiendo notar la mirada fría de hiroto sobre su hijo para después pasar a él, pero cambiando rápidamente a una más agradable y familiar….

-has regresado, creí estarías hasta el sábado-

-hoy es sábado, sabes-

-vaya perdona, he estado muy ocupado, me hubieses llamado para ir por ti al aeropuerto-

-no, importa, pero…parece se la han pasado mal-

-midorikawa-san no me deje de nuevo –

-perdona masaki- _abrazando al menor-_

El chico abrasaba al menor que aún estaba llorando un poco al verlo y otro por la bofetada de Hiroto, midorikawa no podía ver a la cara a Hiroto, realmente sentía no mentía, era su culpa masaki se volviera así, por su constante cariño encaprichado dejándole hacer lo que quería, desde dormir junto a él, una comida sin brócoli y consintiéndole con muchas variedades de postres…

Hiroto lo dejo y se fue a su habitación dejando a masaki con Midorikawa, claro una vez solo, el chico comenzó a contarle como había sido el mes que había estado junto a Hiroto, añadiendo claro que siempre lo desatendía….

-masaki, no debes faltarle al respeto a Hiroto, se no somos tus padres pero…-

-no, midorikawa-san si lo es, es un padre ejemplar para mí, lo quiero mucho, pero a él no- _molesto-_

-no digas eso, Hiroto también es tu padre, sea como sea, él es tu tutor legal, la persona que se hace cargo de ti-

-lo dice porque se pone de su lado, -_alejándose de el-_ es como toda una "mamá" poniéndose de lado de su esposo, bien no importa, yo solo lo quiero a usted, para mí solo usted se hace cargo de mí, no el-

masaki se fue, metiéndose a su habitación, azotando la puerta, realmente Midorikawa no sabía qué hacer, se sentía en medio de un campo de guerra donde tenía que decidir entre el chico que veía como su hijo y la persona que tanto querría, regreso a su habitación y miro a Hiroto recostado boca arriba en la cama, entro cerrando la puerta y se acercó a lado de la cama sin ver a Hiroto, realmente estaba feliz de regresar, los había extrañado tanto que más de una vez pensó regresar a casa o cancelar sus vacaciones, pero cuando se imaginaba regresar, no era el recibimiento que en su mente se dibujaba sin fin de veces, no se sentía cómodo, es más ahora le daban ganas de jamás haberse tomado esas vacaciones,

-¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?- _preguntaba Hiroto sin ver a midorikawa-_

-bien, supongo- _sin ver a Hiroto dándole la espalda al estar sentado a la orilla de la cama-_

-espero descansaras mucho-

-sí, supongo- _hablaba sin mucho ánimo-_

-estoy cansado, buenas noches- _acomodándose y darle la espalda a Midorikawa-_

-Hiroto…yo- _intentando hablar respecto a lo ocurrido-_

-si vas a hablar sobre Masaki, no estoy de humor, hablemos mañana quieres, estoy cansado-

-¡pues a mí no me interesa!, -_molesto al sentir evasivo a Hiroto-_ te crees que yo no lo estoy, crees que no sé qué es el cansancio, así que mírame cuando te hablo-_ levantándose de la cama, esperando Hiroto le viera-_

-no estoy ni de humor para tus reclamos, así que ahórrate los- _sin mirarlo siquiera-_

-pues me escuchas o me largo de aquí-

-hazlo, avísame cuando regresas- _cansado, intentando no hablar con Midorikawa al sentirse muy molesto aun-_

A midorikawa le sorprendía la frialdad de su pareja sentimental, a quien había querido desde antes incluso de saber estaba enamorado de su amigo, estaba tan molesto, que hizo caso, tomo un de las maletas no desempacadas y así como estaba, estaba dispuesto a irse sin importar nada, cuando llego a la puerta, Hiroto lo detuvo apoyándolo contra la puerta….

-¿a dónde te piensas ir?-

-lejos, donde no te vea gritarle a masaki por ser un hijo de "papi", -_refiriéndose a sí mismo_\- lejos de ti hasta que se te baje el coraje-

-tú no te vas hasta que yo te diga-

-que te crees para impedírmelo, me voy, no quiero verte-

-así entonces vete, no me interesa, así podre educar a ese niño para ser un hombre y no una princesa como tú-

las palabras de hiroto había ofendido a midorikawa más de una forma, intento zafarse e irse, pero Hiroto se lo impidió, sujetándolo con fuerza sin importarle las timarlo, comenzó a besar su boca forzadamente consiguiendo morder sus labios con fuerza lastimándole, arrancando después de un tirón, la camisa de la pijama de midorikawa para mordisquear su cuello, midorikawa comenzó a llorar del dolor provocado al ser tocado con tanta fuerza, imploraba le dejara, pero Hiroto no le escuchaba y siguió , hasta tomarlo y llevarlo a la cama y tirarlo en ella para tomar el cuerpo de midorikawa, lo forzó a abrir las pierna, con la camisa de la piyama de midorikawa le sujeto las manos hacia arriba de la cabeza para después despojarlo del pantalón pese a sus pataletas y movimientos, no fueron suficiente, Hiroto tenía más fuerza que Midorikawa, la cual jamás usaba incluso para conseguir lo que ahora hacia, una vez tenía a su disposición a su pareja se aflojó el zíper del pantalón, tomando su miembro e introducirlo sin lubricar o calentar a el otro, convocándole un dolor desagradable al peliverde al sentir de golpe a Hiroto entrar en él,

Hiroto tomaba con deleite a Midorikawa, mientras el otro lloraba y su voz era asfixiada por los besos del pelirojo, las manos de hiroto sujetaban con fuerza las caderas de midorikawa para conseguir su cometido, hacérselo al peliverde, las envestidas de Hiroto eran dolorosas y llenas de la hombría de hiroto que más de una vez repetitivamente lo sometió hasta el cansancio, consiguiendo que la voluntad de midorikawa escapara y simplemente la fuerza hasta para hablar se fuera y las lágrimas solo salían por el dolor descomunal que sentía por todo el cuerpo,

Después de un rato que Hiroto se sacio y desquitó su coraje que había guardado de una forma desagradable, salió de midorikawa y se acostó sobre su cuerpo,

Midorikawa estaba tan adolorido que una vez Hiroto paro y se quedó sobre el dormido, comenzó a llorar, consiguiendo zafarse del amarre de sus maños y llorar ahogando sus quejidos de dolor con las manos, realmente jamás creyó algún día Hiroto le hiciera algo tan arquero ,algo que disfrutaba con él ahora le aborrecía de más de un sentido,

midorikawa se movió como pudo, se levando de la cama después de mover a Hiroto y se fue a la tina, la lleno con agua sin importarle estuviera tibia o no, simplemente quería limpiarse, por primera vez se sentía asqueado al ser violado y triste por serlo por quien tanto amaba y admiraba al ser alguien importante….

* * *

**espero fuera del agrado, creo fui mas haya con el lemon,pero,  
créanme es importante en la historia, jamas dañaría a mido  
**  
**sin mas espero les agradara...**

**por ahora el fic,solo es narrado, mas adelante sera narrado  
por cada personaje, así que espero les guste.**


	3. después de la tormenta viene la calma

**saludos les traigo tercera continuación,espero sea del agrado,  
no prometo mucho lemon, -**_quizás_**\- pero tal vez si muchas confusiones para muchas personas en el fic...**

PD:_ posible RanMasa? _

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: después de la tormenta viene la calma**

Al, día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Masaki, que fue en busca de midorikawa a la cocina donde siempre lo veía cada mañana y ahí estaba pero lo miraba diferente, siempre le recibía con una sonrisa en los labios y bien presentable, sin importar la hora del día jamás se dejaba ver en pijama al menos que fuera domingo, midorikawa era el primero en estar arreglado para irse a el trabajo y solo esperar a Hiroto, pero esta vez ni siquiera le recibió al el menor…debido a que en su mente solo había un cosa ….

-buenos días, midorikawa-san….-_esperando su saludo, mientras se sentaba en su lugar de siempre-_

-toma, aquí está tu desayuno- _dejando freten a el algo de el día anterior al no tener ganas de cocinar-_

-se siente bien- _mirando al adulto muy fuera de sí mismo y triste-_

-come,….-_sentándose frete a el_\- cierto, masaki, puedes obedecer a Hiroto, si realmente no te gusta sea tu padre, aún estamos a tiempo de regresaste aunque esto no es como de volver un regalo, iras de nuevo al orfanato si realmente no quieres a Hiroto, así no lo veras y no te volverá a abofetear o llamar la atención siquiera-

-no, no quiero, quiero quedarme con ambos, perdonare a Hiroto-san si es por usted-

-no te lo pido por mí, sino por ti, si no te gusta incluso puedes decirle a hitomiko para que haga el papelero, Hiroto es tu padre así sea adoptivo, se eres un adolescente, pero créeme no es fácil inclusos ser adulto-

-también me dirá lo mismo, que tan difícil es sentarse frete a una silla en una oficina elegante solo firmando papeles y perder el tiempo-

-crees es fácil, no es así-

-lo dice porque quiere a Hiroto-san, pero es más difícil, ser un niño, _-empujando con el dedo índice el plato_\- ya no quiero desayunar-

-¡no me interesa de ahí no te mueves hasta terminar!- _molesto aun por lo ocurrido desde que llego hasta esa mañana-_

-pero…no me gusta el brócoli-

-te lo comes, no estás para desperdiciar nada-

-realmente se siente bien-

-toma tu desayuno-

-cierto, me trago algún recuerdo- _cambiando el tema-_

-había, pero si no te disculpas con Hiroto, tu padre y tutor legal, no te daré nada-

-lo haré, lamento mucho ser egoísta por el tiempo que estuvo, fuera, mi regalo- estirando las manos-

-al final, supongo me merezco algunas cosas por consentirte, toma-

Masaki recibió una pulsera, no le gustaba, pero no miraba de humor o siquiera que la mente de midorikawa estuviera en este mundo como hacerle un "fuchi" así que sonrió y la guardo en su ropa,

Sintiéndose peor, como si hubiera tomado, cosa que era cierto, antes de llegar a casa Hiroto se había ido con Nagumo a tomar por lo cual estaba fuera de sus sentidos cuando discutió con masaki y le dio una bofetada y violar a quien tanto querría, Hiroto se despertó pesadamente, se dio un baño y se puso ropa limpia para irse a trabajar, es más ni recordaba midorikawa había regresado ya….

-ya estás en casa- _llegando donde estaba el y masaki-_

-llegue ayer que no recuerdas-_ le habla el peliverde aunque evitado dar la cara-_

-no mucho, por cierto, no piensas arreglarte para irnos al trabajo- _yendo por un café, mientras admiraba la facha que mantenía el más puntual de esa casa-_

-no piensa dejarlo descansar, -_protestaba masaki, al no ver bien al peliverde en mucho-_ apenas regreso de otro país-

-un niño no entendería lo complicado de ser adulto, concéntrate en la escuela, deja a los adultos concentrarse en sus vidas- _le hablaba Hiroto secamente aun molesto con el menor-_

-como si fuera la gran cosa ser usted, no es más que un hombre rico, que vive de explotar personas, que fácil-

-quisiera verte en mí lujar-

-seguro lo haría mejor que usted-

-si claro-

-podrían dejar de discutir, me tienen harto- _llamando la atención de ambos_\- no son más que dos gotas idénticas en lo que a mi parece, así que o se arreglan o….seguirán su rutina entre padre e hijo en una faceta de berrinches-

-como sea, me adelantare al trabajo-

-¿no llevaras a masaki?-

-estoy seguro querrá lo lleves tu-

-pues a mí no me importa, pero te toca llevarlo-

-bien, vamos masaki-

-ya que, nos vemos en la tarde midorikawa-san-

Midorikawa querría irse, enserio más que nunca después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no abandonaría a masaki, y pese a todo amaba a Hiroto, además el otro parecía tener bloqueada la cabeza de lo que había hecho, así que decidió soportarlo, se fue a cambiar la piyama para arreglarse como siempre para el trabajo, si bien Hiroto regresaba por el así, pero decidió irse por su cuenta antes de sentirse incomodo junto a él.

una vez al trabajo, aunque trato con Hiroto como cada día, por fin el pelirojo noto algo no estaba bien ,por lo general el siempre le recordaba sus deberes así otros asistente ya lo hubieren hecho a primera hora, siempre sonreía y al llamarlo "jefe" sonreía más que pícaramente, pero ese día ni siquiera lo veía, apenas y podía conseguir estar junto a él, hasta que se harto , lo llamo a su oficina y lo encaro forzándolo a verlo notando un pequeño morete junto al labio inferior de midorikawa…

-suéltame- _intentando zafarse de hiroto-_

-que es lo que te ocurre responde, además que te pasó en el labio-

-le pido me deje ir, si no recuerda estamos en horas de trabajo-

-tú no te mueves hasta que me digas que te ocurre, desde esta mañana te comportas extraño, es mas no sabía estaba de vuelta por que no me has avisado para ir por ti, incluso, no es que no te vea llamar la atención, mía o de masaki, pero hoy más que nunca has tenido un tono de hacerlo que me sorprendió, respóndeme ahora, incluso te fuiste sin mí en la mañana cuando regrese a buscarte-

-no te importa suéltame-

Hiroto tomo de las muñecas midorikawa para sujetarlo con firmeza, pero incluso al no hacer fuerza noto una expresión de dolor en la cara del peliverde así que alzo las mangas del saco color negro que llevaba ese día, era una marca leve un moretón morado como si le hubiesen apretado las muñecas con fuerza, Hiroto no entendía nada incluso la indiferencia que tenía el peliverde, así que prácticamente lo forzó de a abrirse la camisa aunque midorikawa hacia todo para detenerle, observando las marcas que tenía desde el cuello, los hombros y el pecho no querría saber dónde más estaba marcado, tan solo bajo un poco el pantalón de color azul de la cadera de midorikawa y observo un moretón más que notable….

-espero un buena explicación de esas marcas sobre ti, y una buena-

-que te interesa, déjame en paz-

-responde o acaso en tus vacaciones te conociste a alguien más y te revolcaste…-siendo abofeteado-

-¡cállate!, -_llorando al recordarlo de la noche anterior a su regreso_\- tu me has hecho cada una de estas marcas si no lo recuerdas entonces solo fíjate con cada una de las marcas en mi cuerpo, tú me has forzado…ni siquiera quiero recordarlo-

-eso no es verdad, jamás te haría algo que no quieras, mejor dime la verdad-

-está bien sino me crees, entonces…si me acosté con un imbécil cuando regrese de mis vacaciones y me dejo en la piel un recuerdo desagradable, incluso me asquea verlo a la cara-

Hiroto no estaba para bromas, así que tomo a midorikawa para besarlo, solo consiguiendo el otro le hiciera una expresión de asco al sentir sus beso y sus manos en el….

-realmente te…viole- sintiéndose mal y mirar amante-

-no quiero tu lastima, si no tomo la iniciativa de irme son por tres cosas, una avara, quiero conservar mi empleo, una personal, quiero estar con masaki y se sienta en una familia y por último la íntima, te amo incluso después de lo de anoche tanto que no tengo el valor de dejarte-

-lo lamento mucho, pero, al estar cuidando a masaki este tiempo-…-

-no le des responsabilidad –_vistiéndose de nuevo abotonado su camisa_\- es un niño, al final sin importar te diera o no problemas, me has tomado y lastimado, con algo de brutalidad, pero lo has hecho…cierto, toma, -_sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pulsera_\- la traje como recuerdo, te gusta úsala sino, solo tirarla al bote de basura, ya no me importa, fui un estúpido al creer éramos una familia perfecta sin problemas pese a que seamos dos hombres de 24 cuidando a un niño de 13 años que viene de una familia complicada-

tan sólo midorikawa se arregló y arrogo la pulsera una mesa de centro en la oficina de Hiroto, se fue , Hiroto se sentía mal por lastimar a quien tanto querría, a quien siempre le respetaba el hecho de hacerlo juntos o no, si bien , Hiroto recordaba él no quería vivir con él a un comienzo, quería estar independiente, cuando lo convenció, no quería más que estar solo los dos, a pesar de que había sido Hiroto quien se encariño con masaki, midorikawa no se veía con un hijo por el hecho de ser hombres, pero después de convencerle habían adoptado a masaki, realmente midorikawa había dejado su independencia para ser alguien quien tuviera una familia, un hijo cuando se rehusaba a hacerlo y una pareja cuando apenas y consideraba sus encuentros como casuales en la casa de alguno, después de recordar eso, se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, tomo la pulsera de midorikawa, y fue a buscarlo a su oficina…..

-¿Qué haces aquí, acaso planeas forzarme, gritarme o algo así?-

-yo me disculpo por lo que hice, cierto, colócame esto, yo solo no puedo, no dejare nadie más me toque que tú, de alguna manera espero encontrar disculparme contigo, sé que por mi culpa incluso dejaste a Kazemaru, incluso si piensas en dejarme e irte con él ahora después de lo que te hecho, lo entenderé-

-como si fuera a dejarte el camino libre, bien te perdono, solo si usas mi obsequio y te disculpas por masaki por el golpe, también le he pedido te ofrezca disculpas-

-claro, hablare con el e usare tu obsequio-

Midorikawa tomo aquella pulsera y se la coloco la muñeca derecha para después cubrirla con su camisa y saco, Hiroto se acercó a midorikawa y lo abrazo, realmente se sentía más que mal, incluso se le refrescaba la memoria, de lo que le había hecho a midorikawa y la bofetada de masaki, así que pensaría en cómo conseguir la confianza de él y hablar con su hijo,…aun así pese a la disculpa el peliverde aún se sentía dañado y lo alejo con un pretexto….

-vamos debemos seguir trabajando-

-bien, me voy a mi oficina y descuida yo iré hoy con masaki, es más puedes tomarte la tarde, como jefe tienes mi permiso-

-supongo que entonces me iré temprano-

-bien, regreso a mi oficina-

Hiroto esperaba después de ese día todo fuera como antes, antes de que midorikawa tomara vacaciones, esperaba fuera tan normal y tranquilo, pero tal vez solo era aún el comienzo de una serie de problemas que él no se imaginaba pasarían.

* * *

**espero les gustara, si bien desde el siguiente capitulo es donde  
se centrara la historia ,**

espero les gustara la continuación.


	4. Caos

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Caos**

**POV: Masaki.**

-kariya vas a tu casa o vienes con nosotros- _hablaba tenma acercándose-_

-no, hoy quiero llegar pronto a casa-

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana, recuerda pedir permiso para ir al viaje sorpresa del entrenador Endou-_ hablaba Shinsuke emocionado-_

-seguro iremos a jugar fútbol- _hablando masaki como si fuera lo más normal-_

-¿por qué lo cree?- _preguntaba tenma-_

-es el entrenador, además porque nos pide venir en domingo a practicar arduamente cuando la escuela debería está cerrada-

-espero sea así, seria emocionante, no dormiré de la emoción- _decía tenma casi con estrellas dibujadas a su alrededor y ojos-_

-bien me voy, lo veo mañana-

-adiós-

Como cada día, me despedía de tenma, Shinsuke y tsurugi en la entrada de la escuela para después irme junto a Hikaru a casa, si bien la única razón por la que deseaba regresar era para ver a midorikawa-san seguro habrá traído más cosas, además le eche de menos de alguna manera…pero, antes siquiera de seguir mi camino con Hikaru un automóvil llegó reconociendo bien el quien era…

-masaki, creo que han venido por ti-

-que mal, -_suspirando al no tener opción_\- nos vemos mañana-

-claro, cierto has prometido traer mi parte, recuerda, lo prometiste después de comente mi comida por accidente-

-¿he?, claro, si, "accidente" la traeré, bien me voy-

Reconocía bien de quien era el automóvil de lujo que se paraba enfrente, era el mismo que me trae y me dejaba una calle antes para no desviarse de su camino al trabajo, me acerque y me adentre al automóvil viendo a Hiroto-san, no quería verlo, porque últimamente siempre peleaba o me reclama y aun no le perdonaba la bofetada, de nuevo a ir en silencio en el automóvil como en la mañana…

Una vez dentro todo era silencio, bueno mientras pudiera hablar con Midorikawa-san no importaba hasta cuando estaría molesto con Hiroto-san, el automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo, y por primera vez le escuche hablar otra cosa era que le respondiera a su reclamo que seguro haría…

-lamento la bofetada que te di, espero entiendas lo hice porque…bueno de alguna manera quería escucharas, lamento golpearte, sabes que jamás lo haría, cuando has sido obediente durante el tiempo que vives con nosotros, espero lo entiendas-

-no, no lo haré, entender que es más fácil me ponga la mano en la cara, ¿cuánto más?, ahora, cuando vuelva a sentirse molesto conmigo no, no lo entenderé nunca-

-masaki- _suspirando al no estar consiguiendo nada-_

-solo porque midorikawa-san le pidió ofrecerle disculpas lo haré, pero realmente no estoy feliz con usted, no entiende nada de cómo me siento respecto a su bofetada, para usted es fácil porque seguro siempre fue un mimado-

-de nuevo a esto, bien no lo hagas, por lo menos compórtate quieres-

-no lo haré nunca-

-lo dicho solo eres un niño mimado, si fuera por mí serias más responsable, sin duda él te ha consentido deliberadamente-

-con midorikawa-san no se meta, que seguro es más hombre que usted y por lo menos sabe cómo ser un padre responsable-

-bueno quédate con él, a mí no me mires o pidas nada, si tan harto estas de mí, entonces dejare que te lleven a un orfanato, aun estas a tiempo de regresar-

-pues lo haré, pero solo porque no quiero vivir con un mal padre como usted que no entiende el cómo me siento-

-y tu si sabes cómo me siento yo, vaya solo quiero arreglar esto y no haces más que causar problemas-

realmente no lo odiaba, pero seguro que pensaba que no era más que un niño estúpido, lo odio, no quise hablar más y me quede callado de nuevo, el viaje fue en silencio hasta regresar a casa, una vez en el departamento, salí del automóvil y corrí a donde vivíamos, al llegar esperaba ver a midorikawa-san tan solo entrar, pero no estaba, seguro que discutió con Hiroto-san y por eso no ha llegado, así que me fui a mi habitación encerrándome, me acerque a la cama y me deje caer, no quería ver a Hiroto-san, así que me quedaría ahí hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Pov: Hiroto.**

Vaya, no hace más que colmarme de nervios, le prometí a midorikawa arreglaría todo con masaki, pero es tan difícil tratar con él, me gustaría mucho viera pongo mucho de mí para cuidarlo y darle una buena vida no como las personas que lo llevaron a un orfanato a los 11 años dejándolo a su suerte, como me gustaría entendiere de buena vez que lo que hago es porque lo quiero como a un hijo, vaya que lio, a esto , ¿Dónde estará Midorikawa? seguro que después de lo de ayer no querrá ni verme por ahora, bueno solo espero igual encontrar la forma de disculparme con él, supongo debería regresar a mi trabajo….

* * *

**Pov: Midorikawa.**

-no quiero vivir-

-vamos no digas eso, vamos que tal si regresamos para la función de las 10, solo en cuatro horas podremos ver esa película_\- hablaba Kazemaru-_

-quiero verla ahora- _pedía en medio de un berrinche-_

-es como un niño en grande- _mencionaba Sakuma al verlo-_

-sí, así es, es por eso que me gusta salir con Midorikawa, solo a veces-

-dejen de burlarse, par de malos amigos-

después de salir a las 3pm de la oficina le dije a Hiroto no me buscara y llame a kazemaru y Sakuma para entretenerme al saber masaki no saldría hasta las 6pm del club de fútbol y Hiroto iría por él, esperaba ambos se arreglaran y fueran los dos de antes que siempre hablaban y no parecía indiferentes, fui a comer con mis dos amigos hasta decidir ver una película, pero llegamos tarde a la presentación, bueno supongo no me molestaría esperar seguro nada pasaría en mi ausencia y si pasaba algo tendrán la amabilidad de llamarme, aunque lo último que quería era problemas, me fui con ellos a varios lujares hasta regresar a ver la película en la noche, después de mirar algo de ficción sobre ,almas en otros cuerpos, nos fuimos los tres a un bar a tomar un poco y entrar en ambiente….pero…

-¿hey?, midorikawa ya son las 12, vayámonos te llevaremos a casa- _hablaba sakuma, moviendo a su amigo que dormía en la barra-_

-no quiero, me quedare aquí-

-vamos, seguro Hiroto estará preocupado por ti-

-ha ese ni me lo menciones, me quedare aquí tomando, a esto, señor cantinero a qué horas cierran-

-a las 6 de la mañana-

-perfecto, me iré cuando cierren-

-vamos no te comportes como un borracho-

-no estoy borracho, deja de molestarme, _-levantándose de su silla y colocarse frete a sakuma-_ acaso quieres pelea-

-vamos, solo quiero que te relajes-

-obliga….-_recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por kazemaru-_

-lo mataste- _al verlo sakuma sobre la silla de antes-_

-solo fue un pequeño golpe-

-midorikawa- _hablándole para ver si aún vivía-_

-ahora, ya puedes llevarlo a casa- _decía kazemaru limpiando sus manos-_

-no lo haré, si Hiroto lo ve inconsciente creerá lo mate-

-ya le dirás a kidou te saque de la cárcel-

-no, llévalo, tu, tengo algo que hacer-

-no, llévalo tú, estas más cercas que yo, deja de pelear y llévatelo-

-que no-

-oye….-_hablaba midorikawa con un sujeto desconocido_\- quieres algo de emoción esta noche-

-claro, te llevare a mi casa-

-perdón, pero el viene conmigo_\- lo traía de regreso sakuma-_

-suéltenme no te conozco sakuma, ¡Kazemaru ayuda!-

no estaba tomado, pero cualquier cosa haría para no volver, estaba con algunos tragos, si cosa que me hacían sentir en un sentimiento extraño, de no querer regresar hasta que Hiroto y masaki entendieran y dejaran de pelear, deseaba mucho hicieran las paces y se entendieran mutuamente, porque para mí es estresante tratar con ambos,

Llegue a casa con la compañía de sakuma que me dejo hasta la puerta de mi departamento y se fue tan solo entre, todo estaba tan oscuro, pero no quería despertar a ninguno, así que camine por la oscuridad, aunque por alguna razón todo insistía en meterse en mi camino, Hasta que termine de sentó sobre el sueldo después de terminar tirando una pequeña mesa de centro….vaya había dolido, hasta que se encendió la luz…

-Midorikawa, ¿estás bien?-

-perdona por despertarte, _-sonriendo-_ dime te has disculpado ya como te pedí-

-como sea, es difícil hablar con él, deja te ayudo a levantar- _acercándose al peliverde-_

-estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo, pero_…-apoyándose en el sofá para parase_\- a veces es difícil hablar con Hiroto y más a las buena, ya hablare con el mañana-

-¿qué?-

-vamos masaki, vete a dormir, no le digas me has visto llega a estas horas-

-espera, que dices, yo no…-

* * *

**Pov: Hiroto.**

En ese momento midorikawa llego comportándose extraño, seguro había tomado, por eso no se daba cuenta estaba hablando conmigo y no con masaki, pero lo veía más alto, por alguna razón, mire sobre la puerta de vidrio que dividía al despacho del resto de la casa y el reflejo era el de masaki….¿qué es esto?¿estaré soñando?.

* * *

**espero este siendo del agrado el fic, como se darán cuenta ya ya llega lo bueno ,  
espero le gustara, hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	5. ¿Qué sucede?

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

**¿Que ocurrirá este día para Masaki y Hiroto?,  
****sin arruinarles nada, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué sucede?**

**POV: Masaki.**

Al día siguiente desperté y estaba junto a Midorikawa-san quien aún domina tranquilamente, vaya no recordaba haber venido a su habitación y menos lo haría cuando estoy enojado actualmente con Hiroto-san, me senté sobre la cama y comencé a tajar mis ojos, vaya sentía como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche, en ese momento alguien carraspeo y mire del otro lado de la cama, y lo que vi me sorprendió demasiado, no sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar…¿estoy muerto?, ¿porque podía ver mi cuerpo mirándome de frete?…..

-buenos días, has dormido bien-

-…..- _¿realmente me hablaba a mí mismo?-_

-pareces sorprendido, vaya entonces no estoy soñando-

-yo…yo…-_apunto de gritar-_

-guarda silencio- _trepando rápido a la cama y colocar su mano sobre el responsable del grito-_

-q-qu-e su-ce-de_\- intentado hablar-_

-por extraño que te parezca tú eres yo y yo soy tú, es decir tu eres "Hiroto" y yo soy "masaki"-

-debe estar bromeando, estoy soñando seguro es una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertare-

-me temo que no es así, también quisiera fuera una pesadilla-

-me niego a creerle quiero, regrese mi cuerpo ahora-

-crees que quiero tener 13 años de nuevo, no sé lo que ha pasado, así que tranquílate quieres, pensemos todo antes de sacar alguna conclusión extraña-

-¿cómo paso esto?, no quiero ser Hiroto-san, no puedo tranquilizarme- _llorando-_

-deja de llorar, un adulto no llora y menos yo, así que corta esas lágrimas ahora mismo-

-¡no quiero!, tengo miedo no entiendo nada-

-descuida –_abrazándolo-_ estaré aquí para cuidarte a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu papà y te cuidare, no llores-

-Hiroto-san- _sintiéndose confortable-_

Para una perspectiva normal era como si un niño consolara a un adulto, la realidad era otra y desconocida aun, realmente estaba aterrado, que había ocurrido, es más aún sigo molesto con Hiroto-san y más ahora, así que lo empuje a pesar de ser mi cuerpo, haciéndolo rodar por la cama…

-que te ocurre, pude haberme caído-

-no se acerque, aun no le perdono, no me importa el cómo, pero regresare a mi cuerpo, no quiero me tenga lastima-

-vamos tranquilo y baja la voz o despertaras a midorikawa….-

* * *

**Pov: Hiroto**

Después de mirar ese reflejo fui a la habitación que compartía con midorikawa y ahí estaba yo, o por lo menos mi cuerpo, parecía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero fui echado antes de poder hablar conmigo por midorikawa quien ni me dejo hablar,

no pude dormir pensando en que era lo que ocurría, recordé todo en ese día, después de traer a casa a masaki me fui al despacho a terminar mi trabajo, después mire la hora y ya era media noche así que me fui a dormir sin cambiarme al estar cansado, mire apenas la hora y era media noche, solo había cerrado los ojos y me dormí, hasta escuchar ruido y salir a ver, era midorikawa recién llegando, después….nada, no había dormido más de 20min y era masaki, creí estaba soñando así que me fui a dormir y nada, aun seguía siendo "masaki" , no pude dormir pensando en muchas cosas hasta que mi única opción fue que tenía que vivir tal vez por un tiempo así y hablar con masaki para que no se alterase mucho al notar el cambio que había ocurrido, hasta ahí había llegado mi plan ,solo de hablar con masaki, quien seguro estaba ahora en mi cuerpo como yo en el de él, por muy extraño que sonara eso, así es como desperté temprano para hablar con él, hasta que el escándalo montado, despertando a mi bello durmiente….

-¿Qué hora es? _-despertando-_ …Hiroto, buenos días –_acercándose para besarlo-_

-midorikawa-san, buenos días- _saludaba "masaki" antes de ver a su mido siéndole infiel con su hijo-_

-¿he?, masaki –_alejándose del rostro de "Hiroto"_\- no sabías estabas aquí, has dormido bien-

-sí, bien, supongo-

-bien, iré a preparar el desayuno-

-Midorikawa…dijo, midorikawa-san, hoy se siente bien- _hablaba "masaki" al verlo más relajado que ayer-_

-sí, supongo que sí, cierto Hiroto, con lo que te pedí ayer, lo has hecho verdad- _mirando al pelirojo-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-vaya, sabía que no lo harías, bien me voy, los espero en el comedor-

Midorikawa se levantó de la cama y se fue, saliendo de la habitación, creí moriría casi al ver como se acercaba a besarme, pero no era yo, me alegraba no besara a "masaki", bien, ahora que se había ido, seguro podía hablar con masaki….

-bien, escucha masaki, como no sabemos cómo ocurrió esto y hasta cuando estemos así, quiero le pidas a midorikawa programe tus vacaciones adelantadas-

-no quiero, espero… si se va de vacaciones lo hare-

-no lo hago para que descanse yo, sino para que tú no te pares por mí en mi trabajo, midorikawa se las puede ingeniar solo por un tiempo, además así podrás quedarte en casa y tomarte si quieres un descanso de la escuela-

-no quiero, hoy iremos de excursión… ¿no podré ir?-

-entonces iré por ti-

-no quiero, prefiero que no lo haga-

-que tan difícil será…aun que pasar secundaria no es como que me agrade, más cuando no fue Raimon donde estudie, pero supongo podría intentarlo-

-no quiero lo haga, me niego, prefiero mentir que tengo alguna enfermedad extraña y no asistir a clases el tiempo necesario, así sea que repita el curso-

-dudo midorikawa te deje, pero tienes la opción de intentarlo, claro que no podrías, al ser yo "masaki"-

-no es justo-

-bien ahora escucha atentamente por el tiempo que seas yo, no hagas nada que hagas sospecha a midorikawa, es más puedes comportarte evasivo solo un poco-

-no sería más fácil decirle a midorikawa-san la verdad desde ahora, tal vez podría ayudarnos en esto, no cree-

-crees que nos creerá cuando no hace unos días estábamos discutiendo padre a hijo, creerá solo queremos molestarlo, así que será mejor así hasta que se me ocurra una idea de suavizar las cosas, a por cierto….realmente lamento la bofetada, algún día espero realmente lo entiendas- l_evantándose e irse de la habitación, dejando a "masaki"._

* * *

**Así comenzaría la historia, dos personas completamente diferentes, desde edad, personalidad y carácter, misteriosamente habían cambiado de "alma" ocupando ahora el lujar del otro, sin saber por qué o como regresarían a la normalidad, comenzaría el conflicto entre mantener la apariencia de ser el otro ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**Pov: Masaki.**

Después de vestirme como Hiroto-san, fui a el comedor, donde midorikawa-san estaba, al verlo él se giró a mí y se acercó dejando de hacer el desayuno, acercándose mucho, provocando me sonrojara levemente, está bien el viera a Hiroto-san, pero no era el…

-sabes, respecto a lo del otro día, debo ser un imbécil por perdonártelo, pero lo hare porque es la primera vez, no te perdonare una segunda, a la otra me regreso con kazemaru y te dejare-

-¿qué?-

-así que por favor trátame bien, realmente quiero tener una familia contigo y nuestro hijo- abrazándolo…espero las cosas entre él y tú ya se suavizaran-

-Midorikawa-san- _sintiéndose incomodo al tener lo tan cercas-_

-oye, porque ha sido eso, acaso ahora eres tú el molesto, lamento haber llegado algo tarde ayer _sorry,_ me perdonas-

Midorikawa-san cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de "Hiroto-san" y después…beso…me beso… podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, realmente estaba sorprendido, había soñado con mi primer beso, ahora lo había ya recibido…aunque no cuenta como mío si es el cuerpo po de hiroto-san o ¿sí?, él se alejó y siguió con el desayuno, me sentía extraño después de recibir el beso de el….

-estas bien, que te ocurre_\- mirando al pelirojo que parecía distraído esa mañana-_

-nada…., cierto, "masaki" el ira de excursión creo no debería ir- _intentando evitar "Hiroto" fuera en su lujar_-

-pero que dices, está bien estés molesto por el berrinche que hizo, pero es justo después de que le abofetearas por primera vez, estoy seguro entenderá si le castigas de otra manera, por ahora esta vez es dejarlo ir a esa excursión, después hablare yo con el-

-no es por eso, sino…- _vaya como explicarle que no es quien cree-_

-repites que no quieres dejar a masaki ir, y te ignorare desde ahora-

Que podía hacer, mi otra opción era decirle la verdad, pero Hiroto-san me había dicho que no debía, él lo haría en su momento…

-midorikawa…_-sintiéndose incomodo al llamarlo directamente por su nombre-_ ¿quiero?,… tomarme mis vacaciones ahora, crees puedes hacerte cargo del trabajo-

-¿Por qué?, cuando invite a ir conmigo a corea, mencionaste solo querías trabajar, para darle lo mejor a masaki, ¿por qué descansar ahora?-

-bueno…yo… -_idea- _quiero disculparme con masaki y ser un padre para el e ir por él y llevarlo, no te importa cierto, sabes que por el trabajo muchas veces no tengo ni tiempo para verlo en la cena-

-está bien…, por supuesto, si tú y masaki vuelven a ser como antes, entonces yo me encargare de tu trabajo solo este mes-

-gracias midorikawa-

Vaya había sido tan fácil pese a los nervios que sentí al mentir a midorikawa-san en nombre de Hiroto-san, por lo menos parecía yo estaría bien, pero y ¿Hiroto-san? ….si se llega a enterrar de "eso", juro matare a esa persona por hablar y huiré de casa… aunque seguro, no pasara, aunque no es como que pueda leer mi mente, como yo no puedo con la de él,….solo esperaba nadie notara en el equipo o clases que no era yo ,aunque seguro no podía ser, Hiroto-san y yo somos muy diferentes tanto dentro por fuera, no importa si el ya cruzo por esa etapa de 13 años, pero fue distinto por que era el, ahora fingiría ser yo, esperaba todo fuera bien por mi….

-Hiroto, ¿estás bien?-

¿Qué debería hacer? , creo debería decirle a Hiroto-san algunas cosas que le sean de ayuda para suplantarme, vaya aunque dudo que en menos de 1 hora pueda decirle todo, así como él pueda decirme varias cosas, supongo por ello me pidió le mencionara a midorikawa-san lo de mis vacaciones en su nombre, pero yo, ¿qué debería hacer?….

-¿te estoy hablando?- _tomando a Hiroto del brazo para que lo viera-_

-¿he?, Midorikawa…dijo, sí ¿qué ocurre?-

-estas muy extraño, no es común en ti estés muy callado, se aun es incómodo hablar después de lo del sábado o que llegara algo tomado anoche, pero no es para que estés muy callado, aun no me has dicho nada de cómo fue este mes, claro solo escuche la versión de masaki-

-claro-

¿Qué podía decirle a midorikawa-san?, si ya le había dicho todo, podría mentirle, pero solo era bueno mintiendo en la escuela no a él, era como si pudiera leer mi mente y saber mentía, ¿Qué debía hacer?...

-Midorikawa-san, buenos días- _entraba "masaki" al comedor-_

-masaki, vamos siéntate, ya está el desayuno-

-si, a…"Hiroto-san", buen día-

Que había sido eso, el, "Hiroto-san" estaba siendo natural, supongo para un adulto le es más fácil actuar, pero de alguna manera me había salvado de hablar, el desayuno fue en silencio, yo no tenía tema de conversación menos con Midorikawa-san y mucho menos con Hiroto-san sin importar fuera yo y la mentira dicha antes de querer disculparme, era él era quien que tenía que hacerlo,

El desayuno termino en silencio y la hora para ir a clases había llegado, no quería, ser suplantado en clases y menos en esa excursión "sorpresa", esperaba a Hiroto-san se le ocurriera decir no querría ir…

-vamos masaki te llevare a clases hoy- _hablaba midorikawa mirando la hora en su reloj-_

-no-…yo…lo llevare- _hablaba "masaki" intentado poder ser de ayuda un poco para Hiroto, antes de ir a la escuela-_

-está bien, toma masaki tu almuerzo, hice suficiente ya que hasta apenas hoy me entere de tu viaje… ¿cierto por lo general en este tipo de viajes siempre piden firmar un permiso?-

-ya está firmado- hablaba "Masaki"-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, "Hiroto-san" lo firmo hace rato-

Vaya mentiroso, seguro el mismo encontró el permiso entre mis cosas ya que no le dije nada y lo firmo, quería evitar fuera, pero seguro Midorikawa san se molestaría con "Hiroto-san", no me importaba, pero ahora seguro a quien le gritarían era a mí, así que no tuve más opción, salimos juntos del departamento directo al estacionamiento y ….

-no está pensando en conducir, ¿cierto?- _hablaba masaki al ver a Hiroto dirigirse a su automóvil-_

-que tiene de malo es mi automóvil, siempre lo conduzco yo o Midorikawa-

-sí, pero no creo deba hacerlo ahora-

-es verdad, lo había olvidado-

-como dice tan tranquilo olvidar es un adolescente, y sin permiso-

-lo dices por experiencia-

-por lo menos a mí me interesa no choque y me envié al hospital, le recuerdo está en mi cuerpo-

-vemos…otra opción es enseñarte a conducir o ir en taxi-

-¿me enseñara conducir?-

-claro-

-¿enserio?-

-claro, ...cuando seas más alto y tengas licencia para conducir-

-no es justo, para eso faltan años….espere….- _idea-_ soy un adulto ya, y de 24 años, así que enséñeme a conducir-

-no-

al final terminamos yendo a la recepción del edificio en el que vivíamos y llamar un taxi radio desde la recepción para que fuera por ambos, una vez en camino a la secundaria Raimon le habla a Hiroto-san de todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol, desde sus nombre, y un breve resumen de cada uno para que no tuviera problema, se no quería ayudarle, pero no quería los chico me vieran como que ese día había perdido la cabeza misteriosamente, así que decidí ayudarle un poco, ya solo tenía que ser el, el que se las ingeniera.

* * *

**Espero les gustase, bien solo Hiroto y Masaki usaran ("") comillas cuando hablen de el otro para no haber confuision,  
solo espero no confundirme a mi,espero les agradara, chao...**


	6. primer día en una nueva vida (I)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: primer día en una nueva vida (I)**

**POV: Hiroto**

Después de la ayuda de Masaki, llegue a Raimon, realmente solo había venido un par de veces al tener que tratar con algún maestro, por lo general midorikawa venia aquí, solo esperaba actuar como "masaki", aunque como hacerlo, seguro en casa es uno y aquí era alguien completamente diferente, supongo podía usar un poco de cómo era en casa, ahora… ¿Dónde debería ir?,

después de bajar del taxi , y dejar a masaki con dinero para pagar el taxi, si, en una situación normal yo tendría que pagar después de dejarlo en la secundaria, pero esto era tan extraño, ser un niño quien pagara y le diera dinero a un adulto, vaya incluso yo creía no estaba bien, solo esperaba pronto regresar a la normalidad….camine un poco adentrándome a el instituto Raimon, realmente por que deben modificar tanto las escuelas,, había mucho ruido y aunque masaki me hubiera dicho el nombre de sus amigos, me hubiera sido de ayuda si hubiese visto una foto…camine un poco hasta que alguien me tomo del hombro y me hizo gira bruscamente, en lo personal solo alguien me trataba así incluso ahora de adultos y era Nagumo, dudaba mucho fuera el, ….

-Masaki, acaso no me has escuchado-

-l-lo siento_\- … ¿quién eres?, quién era este chico… ¿creo lo he visto antes?-_

-Masaki, no recuerdas que no veríamos en el club para irnos, vayámonos -h_ablaba Tenma-_

-lo siento, estaba algo distraído_\- yo diría, estaba completamente confundido y extraviado_-

-Masaki, ¿estás bien?, luces algo diferente hoy- _Hablaba Hikaru mirando a su amigo-_

-¿qué?, que dicen soy el mismo de siempre- _forzándose a sonreír-_

-vamos tenma, Hikaru…si no se dan prisa nos dejaran- _hablaba shinsuke-_

-es cierto, vayámonos-

esos dos me tomaron de la mano y comenzamos a correr, bueno creo ya sabía el nombre de dos de esos chicos…ya recordé, aunque Midorikawa siempre ha tratado a los amigos de masaki cuando van a casa, creo me llegó dar mejor descripción de ellos, que el mismo masaki, bien, el chico castaño energético era Matsukaze Tenma, su compañero de clases y amigo, el segundo era Hikaru Kageyama, lo recordaba mas por el apellido, su amigo y compañero de equipo, y el más pequeño el grupo era…Nishizono Shinsuke su amigo y compañero de clases y equipo que siempre estaba con el castaño que mencione antes…aún faltaba alguien…cierto….

-Tsurugi- _gritaba tenma_\- lamentamos llegar tarde-

Kyosuke tsurugi, el amigo cercano de tenma, no creo este bien llamar a unos niños por sus nombre, pero si era "masaki" debía hacerlo, por rareza que esta fuera….no tenía opción, solo esperaba nadie notara no era masaki…

* * *

**POV: Masaki**

-Hiroto, vamos al trabajo-

-¿qué?-

-te recuerdo, tú mismo tienes que escribirme el documento para tus vacaciones y firmarlo, así que vamos, además te recuerdo este día tienes una reunió importante con los socios minoritarios, así que vámonos ya-

-que…no espera….midorikawa- _intentando algo para no ir-_

-vamos además admito necesitas esas vacaciones, este día estas muy distante, así que vamos, quieres-

-está bien, pero necesitare tu ayuda…yo…siento tengo la mente muy confusa este día…como si, como si fuera alguien mas- _sonriendo nerviosamente-_

-está bien, pero parece que el que tiene resaca eres tú, en fin nada que tu secretario no pueda hacer, así que vamos, es más te dejare me des las llaves del automóvil-

-claro, todas tuyas-

Hiroto-san me las había entregado antes, las saque del pantalón y se las estregue, después salí junto a Midorikawa-san vaya , no quería hacerlo, además no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que midorikawa-san decía, subimos en el automóvil, para mí era costumbre ir de copiloto, si hablaba de mí, pero era "Hiroto-san" quién siempre manejaba, pero parecía, Midorikawa-san era feliz al tener el poder de hacerlo, ¿me pregunto por qué Hiroto-san es tan celoso de su automóvil?, creo lo cela más que a Midorikawa-san….

-Hiroto, sabes, creo deberíamos ser claros de buena vez-

-¿qué?-

-crees, que seamos lo suficientemente responsables para cuidar de Masaki, al principio tú eras el único que querías adoptarlo, después de que comenzamos de nuevo a salir, me pediste aceptara adoptar contigo cuando sabias bien quería vivir más que solo, dime… ¿tu enserio querías adoptar a masaki? o es que solo le tenías cariño al niño que siempre iba contigo a jugar hasta ser regañados por Hitomiko-

Un momento, que era lo que estaba escuchando, seguro una de esas conversaciones de adultos que no deberían escuchar los niños,...Hiroto-san deseaba adoptarme solo el, acaso, no le gusto a Midorikawa-san, a mi si me gusta el, aunque eso me hacía recordar, que antes solo era Hiroto-san quien iba al orfanato y me llevaba de paseo a todas partes, solo un par de veces vi a Midorikawa-san por fuera del orfanato y me miraba con mucha molestia, creo algo de mi había querido olvidar eso al tenerlo y verlo muy amable conmigo…

-yo…no sé qué decir- _algo triste "masaki" por lo que escuchaba-_

-yo creo que, ya no quieres la responsabilidad de masaki, me lo imaginaba-

no es así, seguro que Hiroto-san aun me quiere junto a el pese a todo, pese a que me abofeteo, pero solo fue una vez en los ya 3 años que lo conozco, seguro que esta vez realmente lo saque de quicio y no pudo más, seguro el si me quería con el….

-te equivocas midorikawa…yo, realmente no podría, reponerte ahora, solo le daré un tiempo a saber siquiera la respuesta-

Quería saberlo directamente de Hiroto-san antes de hablar, algo que no entendía, si el aún me quería y me veía como su hijo pese a lo ocurrido este mes… pero aún más….

-tu, ya no quiere cuidar de masaki-

-estás loco, sin importar lo que pensara antes, realmente me agrada masaki y quiero cuidarlo, quiero ser un padre para él, es por eso que te pido me digas si lo quieres, si quieres aun ser su padre-

-ya veo, por un momento creí no lo querías más-

-pero que estás diciendo, quiero a masaki mucho, es mi hijo sea como sea, lo quiero jamás lo dejaría solo-

supongo solo estaba confundido, realmente Midorikawa-san me apreciaba, era muy feliz, si supiera ninguno de ellos me quiere , igual que antes, seguro que me sentiría perdido , ya que para mí Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san pese a todo, son mis únicos padres….

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

-Masaki, ven hoy conocerás a tus nuevos padres adoptivos- _hablaba Hitomiko llevándolo a la fuerza en brazos para llevarlo a una sala-_

-¡no quiero!, no, quiero ver a Hiroto, no quiero, ¡ayuda Hiroto-san!-

-Masaki- _saliendo de la sala a donde Masaki iba a ir-_

-hi-Hiroto…sálvame- _escapando de Hitomiko y correr a sus brazos tan solo verlo-_

-ya tranquilo, no llores, que te dicho de esa lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar-

-pero, Hitomiko-san quiere alejarme de usted, no quiero-

-¿no te gustaría tener una familia?-

-no, yo quiero a Hiroto, no quiero a nadie más-

-entonces, te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, pero…si vas a vivir conmigo, tendré que adoptarte, ¿quieres?-

-que espera, hágalo, seré su hijo,…lo llamare Hiroto-san o "Papá", vamos adópteme-

-entonces lo hare, pero…sabes, si te adopto tendrás que ser cuidado por dos chicos-

-¿dos chicos?-

-masaki, yo…estoy saliendo recientemente con un chico que si aceptas para ti, el será como tú "mami" y yo claro tu "papà" estarías de acuerdo-

-sí, mientras tenga a Hiroto-san seré feliz-

-bien, entonces ya eres legalmente mi hijo-

_**-fin-flashback-**_

* * *

al día siguiente me fui con él, no sabía, pero ellos habían comenzado el trámite de adopción , realmente feliz por tenerlos a ambos incluso ahora, no me importa mis padres sean dos hombres, si no le dijo a nadie, no por vergüenza, al contrario me enorgullece, pero…siempre he escuchado que las personas con dinero siempre tienen amigos por ambición, yo simplemente no quiero decir soy hijo de un multimillonario que vive en un edificio de lujo en la mejor zona, claro, solo Tenma y Hikaru sabe eso, pero no son avariciosos, pero…regresando al tema, …me pregunto si Hiroto-san aún me sigue queriendo, ¿quiero saber si me quiere a un junto a el?….¿estará bien?.

* * *

**POV: Hiroto**

llegue a el club de fútbol y ahí estaba varios chicos conversando, realmente quería actuar como "masaki" pero más y más me sentía nerviosos al adentrarme más en este lujar, supongo tenía que ignorar incluso a los adultos y solo enfocarme en se "masaki", claro seria como si le pidiera a masaki ir a mi trabajo y encargarse de mantener mi compañía con tan solo 13 años pese a que ahora estamos así, me alegraba el pudiera estar a salvo en casa, no le arruinaría su vida actual así sea por un evento extraño, si algo que se hacer bien es mentir y actuar, no por nada fui "gran" y soy el chico más joven y millonario de Japón, bien si podía convencer a las personas como adultos de confiar en mi como no lograrlo con un grupo de niños, solo tenía que ser un adolescente de 13, esperaba incluso usar la experiencia pasa salir de esta sin confundir nada….

-Masaki…buenos días- _le hablaba un chico que recién entraba al club de fútbol-_

-buenos días- _restándole importancia a un saludo, agradable-_

-Kariya...-_se acercaba Hikaru_\- haz traído lo que prometiste ¿cierto?-

-¿he? –_ignorando a la persona de antes y dirigirse a Hikaru_-

-lo sabía olvidaste mi almuerzo, después de haberte comido por accidente el mío la semana pasada-

¿Accidente?, quien se come lo de otro por accidente, solo yo para molesta a midorikawa cuando éramos estudiantes o incluso ahora cuando estamos en casa de ahí en fuera me sorprendía este niño creyera fue un accidente….además ese "accidente" midorikawa le prepara el almuerzo siempre a masaki sin importar el clima o su estado de humor, siempre tiene su obento listo para salir a clases, seguro solo engaño a este chico para comerse su obento…vaya no era mi hijo biológicamente, pero sin duda era mi hijo….

-perdona, te daré mi almuerzo, hay suficiente para ambos-

-enserio, gracias-

-supongo podía darle el almuerzo, total tenía mi billetera conmigo, podríamos cambiar de cuerpo, pero no el presupuesto….

-oye tú, acaso seguirás ignorándome- _alzando un poco las voz molesto por la acción del chico-_

-perdona…. _-¿quién era este chico?-_

-que te pasa, actúas muy extraño, más de lo normal diría yo-

-pero de qué habla…-

-¡Kariya, ven date prisa!- _Gritaba tenma para subir al autobús-_

-perdona, me hablan-

De que hablaba este clon de Kazemaru, no creo pueda descubrir esto tan fácil, que le ocurre, "masaki" pudo haberme mostrado una fotografía, pero en fin…veamos, si recordaba algo con respecto a su descripción rápida para estos chicos….

_Masaki- el chico con coletas, manténgase fuera de su alcance es más ignórelo, el…no me agrada y yo no le agrado-_

_Hiroto- Masaki, debes llevarte bien con tus amigos, sin importar sean de tu agrado o no-_

_Masaki- eso lo dirá usted, así que aléjese de Kirino- sempai mientras me esta suplantando-_

_Hiroto- está bien lo hare, algo más-_

Seguro este chico era Kirino, bien si "masaki" lo pedía debía hacerlo, sin darle a entender no quería estar cercas de él, seguro era un amigo que lo molestaba o algo así, solo sería un tiempo, solo esperaba algún día regresar a ser yo, realmente quiero ser el adulto de 24 años exitoso quien solo ama a su familia, no quería ser aun adolescente, ya tenía recuerdos valiosos de mi adolescencia, no querría otros y menos ajenos.

* * *

**espero les gustara y como prometí habrá Ranmasa , aunque originalmente seria HikaMasa,  
pero a ver como queda esta primera vez que escribo de es apareja como segunda en un fic Kimidori,  
espero fuera del agrado, matane!**


	7. primer día en una nueva vida (II)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: primer día en una nueva vida (II)**

**POV: Masaki **

ahí estaba yo, escondido en el baño de esa oficina de Hiroto-san, después de algo realmente molesto que más de una vez me quede sin palabras, era como cuando un profesor te pide exponer un tema tu solo frente a la clase de junto y sientes como te miran esperando un solo error para burlarse, las manos me sudaban mientras sientes que pierdes la voz, lo que dices sabes no sonara tan genial como lo es en tu mente y quieres salir corriendo, así me sentí después de llegar directo a una sala llena de viejos quienes querían les hablara de algo extraño que en mi vida aun he escuchado "organización financiera de la empresa y registro de las tazas del presupuesto a contar" que yo sepa una taza es para tomar algún liquido como café o chocolate, además no sabía Hiroto-san hiciera tazas, ¿que era todo eso?, si no fuera por Midorikawa-san y otros tres adultos ahí que creo eran los asistentes de Hiroto-san en esa sala seguro me hubiera soltado a llorar en la peor situación…..

-Hiroto, ¿dónde estas?- _se escuchaba a alguien entrando en la oficina-_

-Midorikawa-san, ¿Dónde me escondo?- _mirando en el enorme baño de la oficina-_

-estas ahí cierto, -_acercándose a la puerta del baño_\- abre de buena vez, tenemos que hablar ya-

-sí, no hablo se ira- _pensaba mientras se mantenía a unos pasos de la puerta-_

-te he dicho habrás- _golpeando la puerta que daba al baño para ver a "Hiroto"-_

-toque antes de entrar, no ve estoy en el baño-

-Hiroto a ti que te ocurres este día, en la reuníos estabas peor que un niño, dime que fue eso de escribirme en un papel "hablara por que has perdido la voz y quería hablara por ti"-

-yo…ya te dije, no tengo humor para esto, además cuando veníamos casi atropellabas a alguien- recordando lo rápido y violento que había sido el viaje con el cuándo Hiroto siempre iba a buena velocidad-

-es su culpa por no moverse, ¿estás bien? –_acercándose y tomar la temperatura_-…no parece estés enfermo-

-solo no estoy de humor –_alejándose de midorikawa_\- yo, por eso quiero tomar mis vacaciones, me voy a casa ahora- _saliendo del baño_-

-quieres te acompañe, te siento extraño _–tomando de la mano-_

-estoy bien_\- soltándose de golpe_\- solo estaré solo, sobre ese papel, lo llevarías a casa-_ seguro "Hiroto-san" debe firmarlo en mi lujar-_

-está bien, pero, me preocupas-

-te dijo estoy bien, _-alzando un poco el tono sin llegar a gritar-…_ a hora me voy, quiero descarnar-

-¿Hiroto?- _mirando al pelirojo salir-_

no quería comportarme secamente con midorikawa-san podía ver no le agradaba del todo mientras dibujaba esa tristeza en su rostro, a que niño le gusta ver a su "mamá" triste nadie menos a mí, pero la situación lo meritaba, ya después con mi mesada le compraría un enorme ramo de flores y me disculparía,

Salí de esa oficina, al no poder manejar me fui a pie, solo quería relajarme después de esa extraña junta además…me preguntaba si por lo menos a Hiroto-san le iría bien ahora, quería ir, pero que tan malo sería merodear por una escuela secundaria a esta hora, vaya creo estaba preocupado solo en que no arruinara mi vida escolar,

Mientras discutía conmigo mismo escuche el sonido de un celular, hasta que lo saque de mi pantalón, ya recordaba había tomado el celular de Hiroto-san y el tomo el mío, mire la pantalla y era Midorikawa-san, ¿sería bueno contestarle?, ¿qué le diría?, seguro quería escuchar alguna palabra para saber estaba bien, pero no era Hiroto-san, no sabría cómo dirigirme a él, el celular dejo de sonar….realmente me sentía mal por él, lo guarde de nuevo y cuando me dirigía a casa, de pronto me topé con alguien ,quien se acercaba a mi saludándome, supongo deba responder el saludo ya que es el amigo de Hiroto-san y , mi "tío" ….

-Hiroto, que haces aquí-

-¿he?-….-nagumo…yo, simplemente no me sentía de humor para trabajar-

-tu "esposa" se molestara contigo- r_efiriéndose a midorikawa para molestarle-_

-¿esposa?, - _pero él esta con mi "mami"…. ¿o?-_ Midorikawa se encargara de todo, bien me voy-

-espera un momento-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-no será que de nuevo le eres infiel a Midorikawa-

-¿de nuevo?-

-recuerdas, cuando se dejaron por que estabas saliendo con Yagami y él te dejo para irse con ese chico Kazemaru-

¿Qué Hiroto-san que cosa?, el jamás haría algo así, el ama con todo el corazón a midorikawa-san jamás le haría algo como engañarlo, se quieren mutuamente y dudo Midorikawa-san se fuera a los brazos de otro por despecho, …pero acaso, estaría mintiendo, a mí siempre me miente, en una ocasión dijo que santa no existía y , midorikawa-san tanto Hiroto-san y tío suzuno le cayeron a golpes, seguro era una mentira, ellos se aman no por nada están juntos de alguna manera debía evitar pensar así de Hiroto-san…el jamás lastimaría o engañaría Midorikawa-san o viceversa…

-no sé lo que hablas, tengo prisa debo irme ahora-

-quieres vaya contigo-

-no, tengo que ir solo, nos vemos-

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa**

Hiroto estaba muy extraño desde esta mañana, vaya yo debería ser el indiferente con él, pero estaba siendo muy cortante, era como si hablara con alguien mas, supongo realmente necesita un descanso también después de tanto trabajar , después de que se fuera llame a su celular realmente estaba preocupado por él, pero no me contesto, acaso quería evitarme , ¿por qué? yo debería estar evitándolo….acaso estará siéndome infiel de nuevo…aunque después de terminar me entere solo fingía salir con Yagami para que unos sujetos la dejaran en paz y después se metió en problemas, yo por impulsivo lo deje y comencé a salir con Kazemaru, lo cual fue por años, ….seguro era mi imaginación, dudaba me fuera infiel, poco después una llamada entro a mi celular….

-Nagumo, hola-

-Midorikawa, acabo de ver a tu "esposo" no sabia lo dejabas ya sin su correa-

-a que debo la llamada Nagumo-

-solo eso, que acabo de ver a tu novio, realmente esta cambiado, ¿ha pasado algo?-

-¿cambiado?, de qué forma-

-no sé, por lo general cuando le recuerdo lo de ustedes, tiende a cambiar el tema por lo mismo, hablar de que no soy más que un vago, cuando insisto en ir con el siempre dice, que ira a verse con suzuno de alguna manera para molestarme y reírse de mí, pero simplemente se fue sin hacer pelea, ¿qué le has hecho a Hiroto?-

-yo, también quisiera saberlo-

-¿está todo bien?-

-sí, bueno debo colgar, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer a diferencia de otros-

-si claro…hey-

tras colgar con nagumo, sin duda ahora más que nunca estaba seguro, a Hiroto le pasaba algo, incluso su casi "hermano" lo notaba, me estará ocultando algo, aunque podría preguntárselo directamente que surte podría tener que me di guíese la verdad desde que lo conozco solo me ha mentido unas cuantas veces ,cuando ayudaba a yagami, su actuación odiosa cuando Grand, el no importarle me fuera con Kazemaru cuando después supe le reclamo, cuando él y nagumo se tenía su guardado de vídeos los cuales destruí junto a suzuno, que buena fogata la de ese día, en fin solo ha sido unas cuantas veces en las que me mintiese siempre por lo general me dice la verdad, bien, este día le pediría me hablara con la verdad….pero ahora a trabajar hasta tarde…

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

Durante el viaje en el autobús iba junto a Hikaru uno de los amigos de masaki conversando de "una sorpresa" del entrenador Endou…porque tenía la impresión de que los estaba llevando a jugar fútbol, quien conozca a Endou siquiera lo deduce así de fácil,

mientras el viaje sentía una fría mirada tras el cuello, cada que miraba al asiento de junto el "clon de Kazemaru" me dedicaba una mirada retadora y después me evadía la mirada, es como si estuviera molesto, ¿le habrá hecho algo malo?, después de bajar para después llegar a un estadio de fútbol y endou decir "sorpresa" con tanta euforia y emocionar a todos, yo aún podía sentir la mirada ese chico incluso aunque no lo viera directamente, realmente me molestaba, era como recordar a un Midorikawa cuando la pasábamos bien y al día siguiente me reclamara con una mirada ácida del dolor de cadera que tenia o cuando le prometía comprarle su postre preferido si terminaba la tarea y se me olvidaba, si fuera Midorikawa creería este chico le guarda cierto afecto a Masaki, pero que se yo, con trabajos entiendo a mi hijo…

entramos en el estadio todos conversaban mientras yo iba tras los chicos de antes amigos de "masaki" cuando alguien me rapto tapándome la boca y empujarme a un pasillo vacío mientras ese grupo se alejaba, qui fuera que sea le iría muy mal, después de ver quien me había molestado, solo era el "clon de kazemaru" , bien este chico se traía algo personal con masaki y como su padre no le permitía molestarlo así tenga que ser el mismo "masaki" defendiéndose de su agresor…

-a ti que te ocurre, creí que después de lo de ayer querrías mi respuesta-

-¿ayer?-

¿Ayer? había sido domingo y masaki vino a entrenamiento, así que no era algo de la escuela sino de la práctica de fútbol, pero que podría ser….tenia curiosidad de saber, pero el chico parecía muy molesto, seguro si le preguntaba directamente respondería agresivamente a mi pregunta…

-no recuerdo nada- _mirando en otra dirección-_

-entiendo tu juego, finges no recordar lo que has dicho asegurando lo que te iba a decir- molesto por la actitud indiferente de "masaki"-

-mmm… ¿quizás?-

-pues bien, ya no te diré, no te hacer que más a mí, ¡nunca!-

El chico parecía algo decepcionado, sus ojos de un color cian parecían brillar al parecer lloraría después de gritar algo molesto, simplemente note como apretaba sus labios y se iba, ¿habrá hecho algo que le molestara? , espero que no, lo último que quería es masaki tuviera problemas, menos mal no era alguna persona que le gustara, de ser así sería muy cuidadoso, como yo al esperar Masaki siguiera mi petición de mantenerse a raya con mi mido, cuando regrese a la normalidad no me molestaría encerrarnos juntos y que masaki pase tiempo de calidad con cualquiera de sus tíos, prometo esta vez sí le gustaría.

* * *

**Bien que les pareció,**

**mi primera aparición de Ranmasa, terminara todo bien para todos pese la situacion actual,  
sigan cada actualización para saber mas, ,espero les gustase, matane!**


	8. primer día en una nueva vida (III)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: primer día en una nueva vida (III)**

**POV: Masaki **

Después de un muy largo camino a pie a casa , al no tener dinero suficiente para un taxi al tan solo entrar en casa con las llaves de Hiroto-san, me dirigí al sofá para descansar, no tenía ni fuerzas para llegar a mi habitación, bien solo me quedaba dormir un rato sobre el sillón más grande de la casa, me alegraba en casa hubiera un sofá tan suave y con almohadones, tan solo me recosté y pegue la cara a uno de los almohadones y me quede fácilmente dormido….tenía un sueño muy tranquilo, solo soñaba con esa persona que me gustaba ,casi podía sentir le besaba, estaba tan feliz, incluso podía sentir a mi corazón latir fuertemente al sentir la sensación de besarle….esperen, abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con Mi-MI-Midorikawa-san sobre mi besándome mientras dormía, estaba más que en shock, uno de mis padres me estaba besando mientras dormía, en un mundo retorcido de quien esperaba eso era de alguien más, no…mejor dicho el creía estaba besando a "Hiroto-san", rápidamente de me enderece de golpe dándome un golpe con Midorikawa-san en la frete el cual se alejó un poco mientras yo me arrinconaba en el sillón y me tapaba el rostro con un almohadón….

-¿q-que te crees que haces?- _sonrojado y nerviosos al recibir un beso de su "mami"-_

-a ti que te pasa, creí estarías "feliz" al besarte-

-como podría ser feliz cuando me has besado tu-_ sonrojado-_

-¿qué?- desilusionado por lo dicho por el pelirojo-

Siempre había pensado en recibir mi primer beso de Kirino-sempai, ahora lo había recibido de Midorikawa-san, mis labios fueron violados, Midorikawa-san no es feo es muy atractivo, pero prefiero a alguien más joven, estaba disgustado y confundido a la vez al haber tenido mi primer beso….

-¿entonces a quien quieres besar si no es a mí?, creí me amabas, ya veo no es así, supongo por eso desde que llegue has estado comportándote como un salvaje e idiota, ya no te reconozco- _haciéndole llorar al desilusionarse-_

Mire a midorikawa-san, era la primera vez lo veía llorar realmente estaba sorprendido de verle llorar, por lo general solo llegaba a ver sus ojos algo rojizos después de que ellos discutirán y llegaba a casa y fingían no pasaba nada, esta vez pude ver a Midorikawa-san llorar, sus lágrimas rodaban hasta su mentón, realmente me sentía responsable por ser yo quien lo hiciera llorar….

-lo siento….solo, no puedo explicarte lo que ocurre, me es difícil- _recordando Hiroto dijo él le contaría todo en su momento-_

-acaso, ¿te gusta alguien más?-

-si….quiero decir no_\- consiente de su pequeño error_

-ya sospechaba algo, así que es eso- _llorando-_

-no, espera no es lo que quise decir, si…bueno, deja de llorar por favor-

-acaso es mejor que yo-

-no, claro que no, Midorikawa-san es una persona magnifica a quien amo mucho, me gusta todo de usted, el olor a lavanda después de que sale de bañarse y dejarse el cabello suelto e impregna todo a su alrededor, el sabor de su comida, su esmero y dedicación y su atención, me gusta completamente Midorikawa-san, solo que ahora me gusta alguien de mi edad, un chico de 14 años-

¿Que estaba diciendo?, entre líneas,…"Hiroto-san" le cavaba de decir era un pederasta que prefería a alguien 10 años más joven que su actual pareja, no eso no era lo que quería decir, la cara con la cual ahora tenía midorikawa-san era una de asombro tan cual que las lágrimas dejaron de caer, ni siquiera movía nada, una expresión siquiera, creo estaba a punto de hacer que mis padres se divorciaran, si no fuera Hiroto-san me daría justo y saber podría irme con él, pero no ahora….

-no es lo que quise decir….yo…amo a Midorikawa, me gusta por eso estoy con él,…vamos, escucha, que es solo una broma te prefiero a ti, me gustan de mi edad, eres mi único amor-

Querría arreglar mi erro, no quería se divorciaran por mi culpa por esta situación absurda, pero de la nada, midorikawa-san se acercó a mi llevando sus manos tras mi nuca y acercarme a él para que lo besara cayendo de golpe al suelo, querría quitarlo de encima, pero no podía, su beso era muy demandante, después de sentarse un poco en mí se alejó y se acercó y susurro…

-hare que te enamores de mi de nuevo, tu eres mío, si necesito recurrir a la fuerza como tú, lo hare-

¿Qué es lo que dijo?, midorikawa-san comenzó a besar mi cuello, no querría, tomo la lija de su cabello y la uso para sujetar mis manos, no podría creérmelo…iba a ser violado por mi amado "padre-madre" la persona que tanto querría estaba por tomar mi inocencia…se es el cuerpo de Hiroto-san, pero quien siente todo ahora soy yo…las manos de midorikawa-san comenzaron a abrir mi camisa mientras besaba mi cuello y como se abría paso comenzaba a bajar marcando varios besos sobre este cuerpo que parecía reaccionar a él, después de abrir por competo mi camisa se iba dar paso a mi pantalón comencé a gritarle se detuviera o se arrepentiría pero lo tomo como amenaza, tomo una cinta adhesiva que por alguna razón estaba cercas y me tapo la boca…

-cállate y se admisible quieres, te hare recordar lo mucho que me amas a mí, te hare amar a este chico quien es tu pareja sentimental-

Ayuda, quien sea…. ¡Hiroto-san! sálveme de Midorikawa-san quien me violara y seguro ambos terminaran arrepintiéndose, más el, deténgalo de hacer algo que no quiere y que yo no quiero aun, aun soy joven para mi primera vez…. ¡sálveme!

* * *

**POV: Hiroto**

**-temprano a medio día-**

-masaki eso fue genial- _le decía tenma al ver la técnica que había usado su amigo-_

-sí, si lo fue- _decía Shinsuke sorprendido como tenma-_

-no es nada- _siendo para el algo natural, como Hiroto-_

-Kariya- _le hablaba endou- _no sabía conocías esa técnica-

-sí, es una técnica del legendario inazuma japan, como la aprendiste- _preguntaba tenma emocionado-_

Como decirles ahora que solo me emocione un poco y en vez de driblear como defensa al sentir de nuevo patear el balón realice mi técnica "_Ryuusei Blade_", supongo después realmente tengo que enseñarle esta técnica a masaki, aunque por mi trabajo no hemos podido pasar un tiempo de calidad padre e hijo como antes, con quien más juega a ser padre e hijo es con midorikawa, bien supongo deberé darme tiempo ahora…

-bueno- _pensando como responder-_

-dime ha sido Hiroto quien te enseño esa técnica- _hablaba kidou-_

-sí, solo…fue surte aún estoy practicando-

-ha sido muy útil, sigue perfeccionándola, seguro te ayudara mucho en algunos partidos-

-claro-

-solo quieres lucirte, cierto kariya-_ hablaba Kirino a unos pasos de el-_

-kirino-sempai, porque dice eso de masaki- _preguntaba tenma a ver a Kirino notablemente molesto-_

-porque esa impresión me da, jamás había utilizado esa técnica y justo este día se luce, me parece mucha casualidad su suerte-

-kirino te ocurre algo- _preguntaba Shindou al notarlo molesto con masaki-_

-no es nada, vamos -

A ese chico le ocurría algo con "masaki", realmente parecía estar algo agresivo al solo ser "masaki", creo es por lo de antes, creo de alguna forma le molesto, pero no es mi intención cuando me habla a mitades, y no soy el chico a quien realmente se refiere….

Después de ese breve calentamiento, un partido amistoso con Seidouzan comenzó, mientras para todo el mundo era amistoso sentía la mirada constante de ese chico, Kirino, ¿qué le pasa?, el partido fue genial, yo solo me concentre en lo bien que se sentía de nuevo patear el balón libremente por el campo, tal vez no era Génesis o Inazuma Japan, pero era agradable jugar de nuevo aunque fuera por este evento tan extraño,

después de terminar el partido se llevaría una reunión en una de las salas del estadio entre los dos equipos, pero mientras tomaba agua, mire mi celular para fijarme de la hora , las 6,10 bueno seguro masaki le pediría a mí-mido venir por mi …note después había un mensaje de Midorikawa….era feliz, mi-mido me había enviado un mensaje, aunque no era a mi sino "Masaki", mire el mensaje y era muy extraño…."no regreses a casa pronto, yo iré por ti a la escuela"…que se suponía significaba eso, algo no me gustaba del mensaje por lo general me gritaría a mi fuera por masaki aun insistiendo en que lleguemos a un arreglo masaki y yo, pero…estaba incluso dispuesto a hacer esperar a "masaki" tenía un mal presentimiento de que él quisiera no tenerme en casa temprano, tome mis cosas tan solo terminara el partido y me acerqué a los entrenadores, que bien debía referirme a ellos amablemente para que me dejaran irme…..

-entrenadores- _mirando a Kidou y Endou-_

-¿qué ocurre masaki?-

-podría irme pronto, es que hay una emergencia y Hitomiko quiere vaya ahora a su casa-

-está bien puedes irte- decía endou dejando ir a "masaki"-

-pero el estadio está muy lejos de la casa de masaki-kun-_ hablaba Haruna preocupada por la seguridad del menor-_

-no importa puedo irme solo- hablaba al no ser "masaki" sino Hiroto-

-no, si le pasa algo en el camino seguro nos meteremos en problemas con sus padres- _hablaba Kidou, dándole la razón a su hermana-_

-es verdad-

Yo les doy mi permiso de dejar a "masaki" solo, solo déjenme ir de buena vez, no quiero dejar a "masaki" solo mas tiempo, siento me llama, ¿extraño?, pero siento me necesita mi hijo ahora mismo, ahora déjenme ir…

-si quieres puede llevarlo yo- _hablaba kazemaru, que casualmente estaba en ese lujar-_

-¿enserio?- _lo miraba endou-_

-claro, no hay problema-

-bien, pero regresa-

-claro, bien ve por tus cosas y te llevare a casa- le pedía Kazemaru a "masaki"

-claro, muchas gracias-

Salí a buscar mis cosas y cambiarme, no me importaba si era kazemaru, el ex de mi-mido, con tal de que me llevara a casa de buena vez, pero cuando salía de los vestidores para reunirme en la salida del estadio con Kazemaru, ese chico, el clon de Kazemaru, Kirino, me detuvo….ha no ve tengo prisa…

-¿dónde vas?, no puedes irte sin que te diga mi respuesta de lo que has preguntado-

-quien te entiende-_ siendo directo con el chico de quien había tenido su atención por alguna razón extraña-_

-¿qué?-

-antes has dicho no me dirías y me alejara de ti, ahora quieres decirme, no tengo tiempo, hablemos después, me voy-

No quería ser cortante con ese chico, pero esa corazonada de padre era más importante ahora…masaki tu papà va en camino espérame un poco más….

-detente_\- tomándolo de la mano-_

-ahora q-…-

No pude seguir hablando ya que ese chico me acorralo contra la pared que daba al vestidor y…me beso, ¿que se creía que era un pedófilo o pederasta?, yo tengo ya mi seductor hombre que cuando tiene ganas se las da de seme, solo lo quiero a él sin importar nada, no me gustas los niños….solo masaki, pero de una forma protectora padre a hijo….

me separe de ese chico aunque me sentía sonrojado, salí corriendo, por alguna razón mi cuerpo había reaccionado a ese beso sintiendo mi cara completamente roja, tal vez no debería decirle a masaki ya ha recibido un beso, cuando ni siquiera sé si ya a tenido su primer beso,

Salí de ese estadio sin mirar atrás encontrándome con Kazemaru quien me llevo en taxi hasta mi departamento y después se fue, me di prisa en subir, sentía esa sensación de que, tu hijo te necesita, realmente quería verlo y saber estaba bien.

* * *

**espero les gustara, realmente me siento mal por kirino,pero créanme algunos sufrimientos son necesarios,  
por ahora dejaremos a Kirino con ese misterio que tiene con Masaki, **  
**espero les gustara, prometo pronto actualizar la historia así como muchas otras dudas que se irán aclarando poco en poco...  
, matane**


	9. primer día en una nueva vida (IV)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: primer día en una nueva vida (IV)**

**POV: Hiroto.**

al entrar en el departamento solo la luz del atardecer iluminaba todo el lujar, me adentre en busca de Masaki, todo el departamento está conectado por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina y la sala y una terraza, antes esta la puerta del armario seguido del baño, un almacén y una habitación de huéspedes después la puerta de la habitación de masaki de un lado y enfrente la habitación que comparto con midorikawa, pero en ninguna de las dos habitaciones estaba, después seguía la habitación de lavado y el despacho, dudo estuviera en ese lujar así que por ultimo me dirigí a abrir la puerta que conectaba lo último del departamento, al abrir la puerta a simple vista no había nada hasta que escuche un sonido un poco extraño del área de la sala así que fui a ver y al acercarme y mirar desde tras del sillón mire a Midorikawa prácticamente haciéndome el amor…más bien a masaki, estaba sorprendido, pero no era momento para sentirme sonrojado por tal escena tenía que evitar midorikawa seguirá mas en esto….

-midorikawa detente de buena vez -_tomándolo de los hombros y provocar se fuera hacia atrás el peliverde terminando encima de "masaki"-_

-eso dolió -_al haberse golpeado contra el suelo_\- hey masaki, ¿qué haces aquí, creí regresarías más tarde?-

-como te atreves a hacerlo frete a mí, cómo pudiste, -_sorprendido al ver a Midorikawa siendo "infiel"-_ me lo esperaba sí, pero no que algún día serias capas de algo así-

-masaki está bien,…-_miraba midorikawa a "masaki" quien le hablaba como si fuera Hiroto-_ vaya, yo que creí tendría oportunidad hoy, bien me voy _–poniéndose de pie-_

-no, antes escúchame, no me importa si están casi semidesnudos….yo, no permitiré sigas con esto-

-¿a ti que te pasa hoy masaki?,-_colocando su mano en la frente del menor_\- creo el viaje escolar te hizo daño así como quedarte sin mí un mes al cuidado de Hiroto, tanto de el ya te afecto, creo esa bofetada te hizo más daño de lo que creí-

Midorikawa se levando del suelo y se fajo bien la ropa y se cerró el pantalón, cuando había llegado, tenía a "masaki" amordazado y atado con la camisa abierta y el pantalón abierto apunto de…. me alegraba haber llegado antes de que fuera muy tarde, me acerque a masaki y le solté las manos y quiete con cuidado la cinta adhesiva….

-¿estás bien?- _mirando a su hijo preocupado por el-_

-yo….-_abrazándolo_\- tenia tanto miedo-

-descuida, todo está bien _–acariciando su frete-_ estoy aquí para cuidarte, no dejare nada te haga daño_\- correspondiendo después el abrazo de su hijo-_

Era normal estuviera asustado y llorando, pobre masaki, realmente me sentía muy mal por él, al ser casi violado por Midorikawa,

Mire hacia atrás mientras abrazaba a masaki y midorikawa nos miraba con una cara de… "que les ocurre a estos dos" algo así, supongo tenía que decirle la verdad antes de que quisiera tener su luna de miel con "Hiroto"… ¿pero cómo podría decírselo? Dudaba mucho fuera fácil.

-midorikawa….yo, hay algo que debo decirte- alejándose de masaki, para mirar al peliverde-

-¿midorikawa?, masaki que es esa falta de respeto- _escuchando a su hijo siéndole irrespetuoso por primera vez_-

-lo que pasa es…que yo no…no soy…bueno en realidad… "masaki" yo no soy el, en realidad, yo…soy…"Hiroto" en el cuerpo de "masaki"-

Midorikawa me miro un poco y después se soltó a reír, ya sabía yo, no me iba a creer lo que le decía, solo se burlaría de lo que había dicho, tanta era su diversión de lo que había dicho que no paraba de reírse más que nunca no podía ni hablar o controlarse…

-¡te dijo que soy Hiroto!, ¿por qué no quieres creerme? –

-deja ya las bromas masaki,- _limpiando las lágrimas provocadas por la risa_\- vaya realmente fue divertido incluso el que llegaras y actuaras como un padre que cuidaba a su hijo, vaya no me había reído así en tanto, realmente son un dúo de risa par a mí-

-déjate de reír, que te dijo que yo no soy "masaki", y a quien intentabas hacerle "eso" es masaki- _molesto por la burla de midorikawa-_

-ya basta, -_intentando no reírse_\- está bien les creo, iré a darme un baño-

Midorikawa salió de ese la sala para irse a dar un baño, vaya ya sabía que sería difícil, midorikawa puede creer en todo menos en la ciencia ficción, puede creer en lo que le conviene y lo que tiene enfrente ,menos no cree en nada…

-creo no le cree y me querrá violar de nuevo, no quiero que me diga tengo que dormir con el…no sabía midorikawa-san podría ser muy agresivo- _hablaba masaki al recordar lo de antes-_ he conocí algo nuevo, jamás creí que a mi edad conocería lo que es jugar a ser adultos, he visto una luz que no debía aprender hasta algunos años-

-descuida masaki, yo me encargo de él, porque me llamo kiyama a que lo convenceré de lo que nos ha ocurrido a ambos y no piense en acercarse a ti por un tiempo-

-usted se apellida kira y seguro solo habla por usted, pues no se le ocurra seducirle al ser yo, ha escuchado Hiroto-san-

-como sea, no te preocupes no dejare te pase nada, porque sea como sea soy tu "padre" y te cuidare incluso de midorikawa y sin importar lo de antes incluso de mí, siempre te cuidare incluso cuando seas un adulto porque eso hace un padre velar por el bien de su hijo-

-Hiroto-san- _asombrado y feliz-_

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, no es nada, -_poniéndose de pie_\- supongo solo estoy aturdido aun por la impresión-

-bien iré a hablar con Midorikawa ahora mismo-

Deje a masaki y me fui a buscar a midorikawa a nuestra habitación, al entrar él estaba sin la parte de arriba y el cabello suelto, no es justo, ¿porque se tiene que dejar ver así por mi ahora?, pero tenía que dominarme y ser fuerte para habar con el…

-masaki, sal de aquí, ahora tomare un baño- _le pedía midorikawa al menor al verlo entrar sin llamar_-

-no lo hare hasta que hablemos de buena vez-

-después hablaremos de tus calificaciones, ahora sal de aquí y deja de faltarme al respeto a diferencia de Hiroto yo si realmente se cómo castigarte-

-que no soy "masaki", soy Hiroto y hablaremos quieras o no-

-si claro y yo soy kazemaru, _-riéndose al escuchar las bromas de su hijo- ya sal de aquí de buena vez- acercándose a "masaki" para echarlo fuera de la habitación-_

-¿pregunta lo que quieras?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-algo que solo tú y Hiroto deberían saber, algo que nadie más debería solo tú y yo-

-como podría preguntarte algo que solo él y yo sabemos, es imposible sigas con tu broma, vamos masaki afuera-

-¿recuerdas el cuarto de escobas durante vacaciones?-

-¿he?- _deteniéndose y mirar al menor con asombro-_

-cuando teníamos la edad de masaki estabas en deportes y te pedí seguirme para ir a buscar mi botella de agua y termine encerrándote en el cuarto de escobas y haciéndolo en ese pequeño lujar, que al salir no podíamos ni dar un paso por el calambre que nos dio por tan reducido lujar, ahí fue nuestra segunda vez-

Midorikawa se quedó asombrado, era algo que solo él y yo deberíamos saber ya que por esos días la escuela estaba de vacaciones y teníamos deportes los del club "alíes" por así llamarlo…

-supongamos que te crea, eso no significa nada-

-¿qué?-

-seguro lo escuchaste en una de las borracheras que luego Hiroto se tiene con Nagumo cuando viene a casa, vamos masaki deja de jugar, porque no vas a esperarme en lo que hago la cena, vamos a tu habitación mientras tanto-

-entonces nuestra primera vez-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-la primera vez que lo hice contigo …lo recuerdas…fue cuando te confesaste el día de mi cumpleaños, fuiste a mi habitación después de que mi fiesta sorpresa terminara y te declaraste algo como…" _me gustas, por eso hare lo que quieras_" te metí a mi habitación sin escucharte y terminamos haciéndolo, al día siguiente mientras tu estabas feliz por eso y decías "_me gusto, me gustas, Hiroto_", yo te respondí, "_quien te dijo a ti que me gustas, te odio solo te he dado lo que has venido a buscar déjame de molestar no eres mi tipo_" recurad_….- recibiendo una almohada en la cara-_ ¿Qué fue eso?

-maldito como te atreves a siquiera revivir el peor día de mi vida, _-hablaba molesto al recordar tan desagradable momento_\- no sé qué es peor tu violación de hace unos días o que ese día me rompías más que el corazón, maldito Hiroto como es que pude salir contigo hasta este día aguantándote-

-entonces… ahora si me crees que soy Hiroto y no "masaki"-

-de alguna manera, _-mirándolo desde arriba_\- si no fueras "masaki" te mataba aquí mismo y escapa del país tras enterrarte en alguna parte olvidada-

-Midorikawa-san que le ocurre estoy jugando- _fingiendo ser "masaki" por su bien-_

-deja de mentir….-_molesto con Hiroto, hasta recordar lo de antes y llenarse de temor_\- .espera…si tú eres "Hiroto"…entonces…..-_recordando lo que estaba a punto de hacer sino fuera por la interrupción -_

-descuida seguro que una buena terapia el terminara olvidando esto, además sabe bien desconocías era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre-

-ahora regreso- _tambaleándose mientras le daba la espalda a "masaki"-_

-¿midorikawa?-

-iré a suicidarme en la bañera, cortándome las venas y ahogándome mientras se mezcla con mí sangre-

-¡hey espera! –_Tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo-_ detente, vamos solo no sabías era el, no pienses en morir, aun te necesito conmigo-

-Hiroto –sonriendo maliciosamente mirándole- regresa pronto en ti, quiero matarte personalmente y sentir como el aire escapa de ti en mis manos-

-vamos…no digas eso mientras sonríes y hablas de matarme, vamos algún día lo olvidaran ambos-

-así como tú has olvidado esa desagradable noche que te entregue en tu cumpleaños y los últimos años-

-quizás lo olvide_\- reconsiderado la idea-_

-además no puedo verlo a los ojos de nuevo, tal vez si muero me perdone-

-es más fácil te perdone a ti que a mí, aun ni siquiera consigo me perdone de lo de antes, seguro te perdona por meter tus manos en donde no debías-

-no digas algo así imbécil –_molesto por lo que decía Hiroto tan tranquilo-_ que seguro esto es tu culpa, vamos dime como cambiaron tan repentinamente-

-si yo supiera te lo diría, crees que estoy feliz con la situación-

-deja de gritarme idiota, -_siendo el el primero en alzar la voz- _que si me hubieras dicho desde un comienzo me hubiera evitado el creer me estabas escondiendo algo de nuevo y llegar a tal extremo-

-no es mi culpa que seas de poca mente, -_alzando la voz-_ como decírtelo si incluso ahora te cuesta pensarlo, no eres más que un niño pese a tu edad-

-mira quien lo dice, el que no hace nada sin mí, estúpido-

-deja los insultos viola niños….-_mirando a midorikawa deprimirse rápidamente_\- ¿midorikawa?...vamos lo dije en broma-

-te odio, lárgate- _sacándolo de la habitación-_

-hey midorikawa, abre la puerta…, perdona, hablemos quieres-

-vaya forma de arreglarlo, creo jamás regresaremos a la normalidad- s_uspiraba masaki quien había escuchado sus gritos y ver ahora sus "padres" estaba discutiendo a pesar de la situación-_

* * *

**POV: Masaki.**

Solo espero esto se arregle pronto aún hay algo que yo quiero hacer antes de que tenga que saber que seré un adulto a mis 13 escasos años y Hiroto-san sea de nuevo un adolescente, supongo debo hacer algo en lujar de mirar desde atrás.

* * *

**espero les gustara...**  
**como terminara todo, Hiroto terminara desapareciendo despues de arreglar este conflicto,  
Masaki podrá lograr lo que quiere,**  
**podrá Midorikawa vivir un capitulo mas...**

**sigan leyendo para saber mas...**  
**matane!**


	10. Resolución (I)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Resolución (I)**

**POV: Masaki.**

Midorikawa-san salga por favor, yo realmente no lo odio o le aborrezco entiendo bien no tenía idea de nada también me siento culpable al no decirle nada, realmente no me fue fácil verle triste o llorar , que hijo quiere ver a quien considera su "mamá" llorando, yo realmente lo lamento,… lamento no decirle nada,… perdón, así que habrá la puerta por favor no haga nada tan tonto como quitarse la vida y dejarme solo ,sino de lo contrario realmente lo odiaría, además no pude decirle porque Hiroto-san me lo pidió….

En ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco y se asomó Midorikawa-san, realmente era feliz, pero él me miraba de cierta manera que notaba molestia y que momentos antes estaba llorando, seguro todo culpa de Hiroto-san….

-realmente... tú no eres Hiroto-

-claro, yo no lo soy, puede comprobarlo por usted mismo-

El salió y se acercó a mí, realmente me sentía incómodo, pese a que ahora era un poco más alto que el, realmente los ojos que me miraban no eran los cálidos que me dedicaba siempre, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no podía mantenerle la mirada, me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo hasta terminar rodeándome y mirar como quien mira alguna mercancía….

-no necesito comprar nada, -colocándose enfrente - ese ya se encargó de todo….además yo_…-sonrojado-_

-no se disculpe, todo es culpa de Hiroto-san yo realmente quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco sabía cómo, lo siento mucho-

-bien, supongo aun me es difícil darme la idea, porque eres el, el causante de mi dolor de cabeza y a quien amo tontamente…cierto, ¿Dónde está el?-

-salió, dijo que si no lo perdonaba se iba de la casa-

-¿qué cosa?-

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

Mientras Midorikawa tenía un berrinche, salí en busca de mi última alternativa para que el me perdonara, era algo que solo se vendía en temporada de verano, para mi surte estamos en la estación correcta y seguro funcionaria, fui a la pastelería más cercana en compra de un pastel de helado saber capuchino con frutilla, si pese a todo Midorikawa, sigue siendo Midorikawa un niño afecto a los dulces, me alegra que a pesar de todo este conmigo y no con Kazemaru….

Mientras caminaba por la calle un sujeto extraño se acercó a mí, tenía la cara cubierta con una bufanda y unos lentes de sol, en pleno verano y con gabardina ¿era estúpido?...

-oye pequeño, ¿estas perdido?-

-no hablo con desconocidos- _intentando seguir su camino-_

-vaya, realmente pareces educado, vamos por que no vienes conmigo- _tomándolo del brazo-_

-no ha escuchado, déjeme en paz estúpido-

-vaya moco intente ser bueno a hora será a la fuera, vendrás conmigo quieras o no-

Ese sujeto me tomo del brazo, vaya realmente me había olvidado tenía 13 años, forceje para escapar, no entendía que hacia un sujeto como este por aquí, se supo es una zona privada de lujo y seguridad máxima, mientras, forcejaba, le mordí fuertemente el brazo y me deje escapar, después solo vi como caía al suelo….

-tú no te atrevas a tocarlo-

-hey tú, no te metas-

Ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a golpear a Midorikawa, pero no me preocupaba, el sabia defenderse solo al saber defensa personal, box, Karate y si se trataba de "masaki" era más peligroso que un sujeto armado, Midorikawa termino dándole tremenda paliza moliéndolo a golpes y depositarlo en un contenedor de basura, vaya ya entendía por qué para masaki le veía como su héroe….

-tu, porque te vas de casa sin mi permiso, tan tarde y cuando aún no terminamos de hablar-

-perdón no hablo con desconocidos-

-no, me importa que, mientras seas "masaki" me obedeces –_tomándolo de las mejillas-_

-me haces daño-

-ahora, vamos a casa que deje a otro niño sin cuidado por tu culpa-

-no quiero-

-¿qué has dicho?-

-he dicho que no quiero y no iré-

En ese momento me di media vuelta y me eche a correr esperaba "masaki" tuviera la condición para correr un par de cuadras para que Midorikawa no le alcanzase, aunque porque estaba comportándome como un niño y él me estaba tratado como uno, llegue frete a la pastelería y cuando iba a entrar...

-¿dónde te crees que vas?- _tomándolo de la mano-_

-suéltame-

-Hiroto no eres un niño ahora deja de comportarte peor que masaki y aun deseo regreses a ti-

-¿te preocupo?-

-claro, quiero ahogarte con mis propias manos por todo lo que me has hecho-

-¡auxilio!-

-deja los lloriqueo, ahora vamos-

-espera quieres, yo solo…quiero discúlpame contigo y no me iré hasta comprar lo que más te gusta-

-te doy solo 10 min, quiero regresar ya- _entendiendo lo que quería Hiroto-_

-si-

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa.**

torpe Hiroto, realmente me molesta pero al final sabe cómo tenerme con él, si supiera que cuando lo vi siendo agredido solo pensar en "masaki" seguro se molestaría, aun así, ahora que lo pienso él siempre se ha metido en problemas desde niño, incluso una vez lo intentaron secuestrar, pero su "hermano" cuando aún estaba con vida le dio tremenda paliza a quien quería llevarse a su "hermano menor", inclusos siempre me pidió cuidarlo pese a lo idiota que fuera y llevado fácil a los problemas, siempre me pidió fuera su amigo y lo cuidara ya que siempre le haría falta, ….

Hiroto compro lo que quería y me entrego la caja del pastel y con una sonrisa aunque fuera "masaki" me pidió perdón por todo lo que había pasado , como molestarme con semejante remedio de tonto sin importar como luciera ahora, era el chico que me convencía con una sola sonrisa,

Regresamos a casa y una vez en nuestro hogar llego la hora de conversar para terminar entendiendo que había ocurrido….

-supongamos que entiendo entonces, masaki no es masaki sino "Hiroto" y Hiroto no es Hiroto sino "masaki", y ninguno tiene la menor idea como simplemente despertaron así hoy, pese a que masaki se fue a la cama temprano y Hiroto trabajo hasta media noche en el despacho, simplemente al día siguiente eran el otro-

-Midorikawa-san tiene una idea de cómo regresar a la normalidad-

-bueno, veamos…esto no es como que "normal", pero yo vi en una película ayer que cuando dos personas se ven involucradas en un accidente desde chocar una con la otra o casi tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte juntas cambian de cuerpo, tal vez…- _siendo interrumpido-_

-en pocas palabras quieres que masaki y yo nos demos en la cabeza el uno al otro un golpe o tomemos el automóvil y nos aventemos juntos de un risco a ver si funciona-

-si-

-jamás, eso es lo más tonto y absurdo que he escuchado- h_ablaba Hiroto algo molesto ante tal ocurrencia-_

-bueno…otra película que vi cambiaban de cuerpo tras encontrarse con una bruja y esta les lanzara un hechizo-

-midorikawa-san usted mata siquiera alguien se acerque, dudo conocer una bruja y seguro antes se le planta en frete a Hiroto-san antes de que una bruja se le acerque u ocurra a maldecirle-

-es verdad…entonces, no tengo la menor idea de que se pueda hacer-

-olvídalo, sea lo que nos cambiase, seguro pasara- _hablaba Hiroto con algo de resignación-_

-sino, realmente quieres escapar de mí, Hiroto-

-si eso me salva la vida, si-

-entonces no involucres a masaki, seguro él no quiere ser tú-

-bien entonces solo tenemos que buscar alguna manera hasta entonces Masaki se quedara en casa para que le sea más fácil el no exponerse a un mundo que no conoce-

-qué hay de ti, me dirás te será fácil involucrarte donde masaki su escuela y amigos-

-no, pero masaki tiene solo esta semana hasta salir de vacaciones después será fácil-

-supongo, pero realmente no te es complicado, ellos te ven como "masaki", seguro no podrías mantener una conversación con sus amigos-

-me las arreglare, si pude contigo que no pueda con un grupo de niños-

-¿qué has dicho?-

-bien, después de este día agitado, por qué no descansamos, realmente yo estoy muy cansado, así que yo me voy a dormir-

-Hiroto, hay que dormir juntos sí, estoy acostumbrado a ti, aunque seas "masaki", realmente me haces faltas-

-sabía que me amas-

-también masaki dormirá con nosotros después de todo él es tu, solo lo hago para no sentirme avergonzado por lo de hoy-

-ya que…sabía era muy hermoso para ser verdad-

creo realmente soy feliz, me alegra haber dejado a Kazemaru por Hiroto, creo mi vida es más emocionante con él, que el vivir solo en una casa esperando por meses a que tu novio regrese de Italia o siguiera te llame , es por eso que me había acostumbrado a vivir solo ,cuando volví a reunirme con Hiroto él estaba con Masaki de paseo en ese momento creí ya había tenido un hijo y realmente me sentí mal, después supe solo era un huérfano quien ahora es parte de mi familia, ambos le dan cierta diversión, alegría ,tristeza, conflicto y felicidad a mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ninguno, sea como sea me acostumbrare a lo ocurrido hasta que regresen a la normalidad, espero ocurra pronto ,realmente muero por el calor de hiroto y el cariño de masaki.

* * *

**Espero les agradara la continuación, como ira todo en adelante...**  
**¿quien era ese sujeto que intento secuestrar a "masaki"?**

**Midorikawa podrá sobre llevar el trauma del ese caos  
o preferirá irse.**

**sigan leyendo, espero les este gustando, Matane!**


	11. ¿Por qué estoy contigo?

continuación doble.

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿Por qué estoy contigo?**

**POV: Midorikawa.**

-Midorikawa-san…yo, no sé si preguntarlo, pero…me diría si alguna vez ustedes estuvieron distanciados porque Hiroto-san le fuera infiel y usted fuera con otro chico-

-a que viene eso-

-no le mentiré lo escuche casi por usted y el tío nagumo este día-

-vaya, creo con este lió salieron cosa que no debían-

-me contara-

-lo único que debes saber es que pese a todo él y yo terminamos juntos y somos una familia junto contigo-

-perdón siento pregunte algo que no debía-

-no importa, bien por ahora descansa si, seguro has tenido un día muy cansado después te contare todo-

-está bien, que descanse-

Masaki se durmió en el lujar de Hiroto y se durmió casi tan solo toco la almohada al igual que Hiroto que estaba en medio de nuestra cama, supongo masaki escucho solo cosas como que Hiroto y yo estuvimos distanciados antes de adaptarle, todo por un error mío….

* * *

**-flashback-**

Cuando éramos niños Hiroto tenía un "hermano mayor" Hiroto un chico con el mismo nombre que el siempre acompañaba a su hermana a su trabajo y se ponía a jugar especialmente con un niño de mismo nombre y apariencia, de alguna manera me recuerdan ahora a Masaki y el mismo Hiroto,

Hiroto siempre era feliz al verlo, en una ocasión un sujeto intento secuestrarle y al ver eso ese chico con solo 15 años se lanzó al sujeto de unos 30 años a darle tremenda golpiza la cual Hiroto y yo con solo 8 años miramos sorprendidos, después de eso en el orfanato su hermano estaba tan molesto que le dio tremendo golpe que hizo llorar a Hiroto cuando lo vi desde dentro del orfanato me moleste, pero vi a su hermano inmediatamente llorar…

-Hiroto, porque no me haces cazo, sabes lo preocupado que me sentí al verte siendo maltraído por ese hombre, sabes cómo me hubiera puesto si te hacen daño, Hiroto, por que no entiendes como me siento al verte en problemas-

-p-perdóname hermano, prometo no irme solo y alejarme de ti nunca-

Hiroto aprendió que un niño solo en ocasiones se le habla fuerte cuando es necesario, me pregunto si Hiroto realmente entiende a masaki y es por eso que con todo y ese dolor no tuvo más que abofetearle, no me pongo de su lado si no lo que aprendió de su hermano, quien jamás volvió a ver tras irse al extranjero sufrir un accidente eso Hizo que Hiroto solo se sentara en el pórtico a esperarle,

Siempre mire a Hiroto desde entonces a pasos atrás ya que no dejaba nadie se acercara a él, entonces yo decidí ser su hermano y quisiera o no me sentaba junto a él en el pórtico aunque no me quisiera ver, al final después de mucho jugamos sin fin de veces, pero fue adoptado por Seijirou su actual padre y llevado a su mansión a sus 11 años y lo deje de ver,

Entonces lo volví a ver, fue cuando estaba en secundaria, estaba en el orfanato porque Hitomiko quería estuviera con sus amigos celebrando su cumpleaños, así que tras una fiesta sorpresa él fue, yo quería estar más que nunca con el mirando la actual sonrisa que tenía así que me le declare…

-me gustas, por eso hare lo que quieras-

En ese momento tras escucharme me adentro en la habitación que tenía por esa noche y me beso llevándome a su cama, realmente estaba nervioso al ser un par de adolescentes si gran experiencia, pese a como me dolía, era feliz al sentir su calor, quería sujetar sus mano y quedarme junto a el siempre, después de terminar, me quede dormido junto a el abrasándolo al día siguiente él estaba junto a la cama ya cambiado, yo estaba muy feliz…

-me gusto,….me gusta, Hiroto_\- sonrojado-_

Pero él se giró a mí con una risa en los labios y me respondió….

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que me gustas?, te odio solo te he dado lo que has venido a buscar déjame de molestar no eres mi tipo-

Me sentí tan mal, solo me vestí y salí de ese lujar, pase un tiempo deprimido y no quise salir de mi habitación, un mes después él fue a mi habitación, no quería verlo lo odiaba….

-l-lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso….sé que no es Justificación si te dijo que no sabía lo que decía,… a mí, a mí también me gustas-

-lárgate, no quiero verte-

Lo saque de mi habitación no solo ese día a la semana siempre me buscaba y solo seguía de largo, hasta tres meses después , ya me había calmado un poco, supongo ya había sido suficiente y fui a buscarle para hablar pero…

-hey me acompañarías, creo deje mi botella de agua en mi casilla-

-claro-

lo seguí pensando será mejor hablar en un sitio donde nadie nos viera y esta vez darle una patada si me decía algo desagradable, pero llegamos a la habitación de escobas donde guardaban todo lo que usaba lo salones para limpiar, me tomo de la mano y me empujo dentro al comienzo creí quería burlarse, pero después entro y cerro, para después besarme, no quería, quería salir, gritar, pero al final terminamos haciéndolo en una habitación que no solo era pequeña sino llena de escobas y cubetas que lastimaba al car encima, al final cuando el termino de hacérmelo me sentí casi violado al tomarme por sorpresa ,pero antes de salir ambos de ese lujar…

-lo siento, también me gustas Midorikawa, realmente me gustas- _sonriendo-_

-idiota- _llorando-_

-te quiero- _acercándose para abrasarlo-_

-gran idiota, tan...también te quiero-

Termine llorando al sentirme molesto y feliz, una combinación rara de sentimientos en mi moviéndose, todo iba bien, estábamos en secundaria y siempre hacíamos tareas juntos, practicábamos fútbol juntos de todo uno con el otro, pero mientras para mí todo era felicidad a mis 16 años, escuche algo al dirigirme a casa frente a mi iba suzuno con nagumo y antes de acércame escuche…

-como va Hiroto con yagami- _Nagumo preguntaba al chico junto a el-_

-según el todo bien, solo espero midorikawa no se entere-

-¿él no lo sabe?-

-seamos honesto nagumo, si él se entera Yagami y el llevan saliendo ya un años seguro le arruina todo-

-es cierto, vaya pobre de el al saber solo es el amante-

-si pobre-

Al escuchar eso me sentí mal, no quise regresar a casa, así que me fui a visitar a kazemaru y le conté lo que había escuchado, realmente se sintió mal por mí y aconsejo lo mejor sería terminar yo con el antes de realmente sentirme mal, y así fue, fui a casa de Hiroto y le grite…

-midorikawa que haces aquí- _abriendo la puerta de su casa para recibirlo-_

-¡no quiero estar contigo nunca!, ¡terminamos, imbécil!_\- gritándole tan solo le vio-_

-¿Qué?-

-que terminamos ahora saldré con kazemaru-

Le di una patada en la pierna y salí corriendo, dos semanas después me acosté por despecho con kazemaru y estuvimos saliendo desde entonces, después me entere todo había sido una farsa para que a Yagami unos sujetos la dejaran en paz y después supe ella salía con otro chico,

al años Kazemaru se fue a Italia a estudia, también me había enterado el mismo año Hiroto se había ido a el extranjero a estudiar, me sentía solo, aunque sabía salía ahora con kazemaru, el jamás me llamaba y cuando nos veíamos solo teníamos sexo y se iba , en la universidad me mude a un departamento solo….después a los 21 me encontré con Hiroto, cuando lo vi de lejos fui muy feliz y corrí a saludarle y tan vez disculparme por lo ocurrido antes, pero al llamarlo y darse vuelta a verme note tenia aun niño en brazos mi mundo se rompió al imaginar ya había hecho su vida con alguien mas…

-Midorikawa, cuanto tiempo- _acercándose al peliverde-_

-sí, ya veo que si- _sonando triste-_

-te presento a mi hijo masaki-

Al escuchar eso me sentí tan mal que creo haberle dedicado una mirada asesina al chico, que error, después se soltó a reír y me dijo no era así…

-vamos realmente lo creíste, no es así él es un niño del orfanato donde trabaja mi hermana y siempre me la paso con el-

-ya veo-

-te gustaría ir a mi casa esta tarde para conversar, claro si no interrumpo nada-

-no, iré-

-bien te daré mi dirección-

Después de eso se fue, me sentía feliz, esa tarde fui a casa de Hiroto, vivía en un edifico muy elegante, el me recibió y terminamos teniendo sexo tras conversar y unos tragos que dieron paso a ir con él a la cama, me sentía mal al hacerlo pese a que estaba con kazemaru, aun así por alguna razón más de una vez me acosté con Hiroto solo yendo a su casa a tener sexo, hasta que un buen día después de eso…

-midorikawa, regresa conmigo, si, realmente me disculpo la confusión de ante y por no decirte-

-no, te perdono por eso, pero estoy con Kazemaru, además me gusta vivir solo en mi departamento-

-vamos, por favor-

-no, creo no fue bueno vernos, me voy-

Paso un tiempo y deje de ver a Hiroto hasta que Kazemaru regreso de Italia a mediados de años y fui a buscarlo a su departamento entonces lo vi, Hiroto estaba con él, escuche un poco mientras me escondía, prácticamente lo amenazo en que me dejara ya que yo le gustaba a él, y que sería más feliz con el que estar como un perro esperando a su amo, la expresión no me gusto, pero kazemaru entonces dijo algo más que cierto…

-si te gusta sal con él, a decir verdad estamos tan distanciados que dudo lo nuestro sea muy serio, seguro sería más fácil ser su amigo…además seguro el aun suspira por ti aunque no me lo diga a la cara-

Después, kazemaru sin conocer lo escuche ese día fui a mi departamento y terminamos, realmente estaba triste, pero supongo era mejor, prácticamente vivía solo y solo veía a kazemaru para tener sexo, mientras que con Hiroto en ocasiones salimos juntos a algún lujar, paso un tiempo y me pidió vivir con él y salir juntos seriamente, me negué, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero después de su insistencia terminamos mudándonos juntos a nuestra casa, un años después me pidió adoptáramos un hijo…

-¿adoptar?-

-sí, vamos seria bueno ser padres, así seriamos una familia-

-no sé, eso de adoptar no me gusta, prefiero casarme entonces con una mujer, perdona no quiero-

-vamos, que te molesta-

Solo me molestaba la idea de ser dos hombre, realmente me preocupaba más por quien deberíamos adoptar deberá darse la idea de tener dos padres, eso no me gustaba, sentía sería una molestia para el niño que adoptáramos y no me acostumbraría a él, pero después de tanto convencimiento terminamos adoptando a Masaki, al que de por sí ya parecía hijo de Hiroto….

-**fin - flashback-**

* * *

Desde entonces muchas cosas han pasado y yo soy el más feliz de tenerlos en mi vida pese al dolor de cabeza que me provoquen, me gusta estar con ambos, me alegra que después de tanto disgusto con Hiroto estemos juntos, aunque aún es un dolor de cabeza es la persona que amo y cuidare con toda el alma pese a lo idiota que ha sido estos días, es mi amado idiota.

-Midorikawa…..- _hablando dormido Hiroto-_

-te amo Hiroto, se tú de nuevo si-

Realmente deseo sea el de nuevo, realmente deseo estar junto a él, sin amenazarlo, no puedo admitir en su cara me gusta el en todo los sentidos, mas dormir abrazado por el sintiéndome protegido y recibir sus besos que con tan buenos, realmente me gusta todo de hiroto, espero pronto regrese a como antes, al igual que masaki, nuestro hijo, no sabría que hacer si se quedan así, deseo termine pronto.

* * *

**Masaki alguna vez sabrá del pasado de sus dos padres, Midorikawa se mantendrá fiel a Hiroto como hasta ahora**  
**Hiroto seguirá siendo un dolor para Midorikawa,pese al amor que se tiene...**

**hasta la siguiente para saber...**  
**espero les este gustando...matane!**


	12. ¿Qué esperar?

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¿Qué esperar?**

**POV: Kirino.**

**-flashback-**

-¿qué quieres?, para que me pediste hablar a solas, habla ya- _exigua Kirino al querer irse-_

-kirino-sempai me gusta- _sonrojado por decirlo directamente-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

-he dicho que me gusta sordo, -_alzando la voz_\- ¡me gusta su apariencia!, te amo sordo-

-…- _sorprendido-_

-bien no me importa lo que pinces, ya lo he dicho-

**-fin-flashback-**

* * *

Después de eso salió corriendo de los vestidores sin más, realmente me sorprendió lo que me dijo después de tantas bromas creí era una más así que le diría que no tan solo lo viera, así al día siguiente de eso… le salude tan solo llegue al club de Raimon esperando incomodarle y ser yo el que lo tuviera impaciente de tanto esperar, pero…

-Masaki…buenos días_-_

-buenos días- _restándole importancia-_

-Kariya...-_se acercaba Hikaru_\- haz traído lo que prometiste ¿cierto?-

-¿he? –

pero solo me dejo con mi saludo para darme la espalda y dirigirse a Hikaru, ¿Qué se cree? con quien hablaba era conmigo no, cazo ya se le había olvidado su tonta confesión de amor, ya no le importaba lo que le pudiera decir respecto a lo que sentía, si le rechazaría, aun así debería darme la cara…

-oye tú, acaso seguirás ignorándome- _alzando un poco las voz molesto por la acción del chico-_

-perdona….- _mirando a Kirino_

-qué te pasa, actúas muy extraño, más de lo normal diría yo-

-¡Kariya, ven date prisa!- _Gritaba tenma para subir al autobús-_

-perdona, me hablan-

simplemente me dejo con dudas de su comportamiento ese día y se fue junto a Tenma, se lo perdonaría, seguro sabia bien que le rechazaría y solo se anticipaba, estaba molesto todo el día le mire tan extraño era como si fuera alguien mas, no , solo estaba siendo evasivo conmigo ….

Cuando llegamos al estadio decidí que sin duda hablaría con el fuera como fuera, así que solo tenía que alejarlo de Kageyama y los demás sin que nadie lo notara y así lo hice lo forcé a seguirme para por fin hablar con este molesto chico que solo me hacía sentir extraño todo este día…

-a ti que te ocurre, creí que después de lo de ayer querrías mi respuesta-

-¿ayer?...no recuerdo nada- _mirando en otra dirección-_

-entiendo tu juego, finges no recordar lo que has dicho asegurando lo que te iba a decir- _molesto por la actitud indiferente de "masaki"-_

-mmm… ¿quizás?-

-pues bien, ya no te diré, no te acerques más a mí, ¡nunca!-

Me fui, realmente estaba molesto y algo adolorido sin saber por que como se atrevía a rechazarme de esa manera yo debería ser el que lo rechazara el que le hiciera sentir extraño como si el corazón latiera al solo verlo, bien no le hablare mas eso lo juro…

Mientras la practica él se lució realizando una técnica que jamás había visto, admito se me hacía conocida y me pareció increíble pero no le permitiría lucirse mientras estuviera cercas...

-claro solo quieres lucirte, cierto kariya-_ hablaba Kirino a unos pasos de el-_

-kirino-sempai, porque dice eso de masaki- _preguntaba tenma a ver a Kirino notablemente molesto-_

-porque esa impresión me da, jamás había utilizado esa técnica y justo este día se luce, me parece mucha casualidad su suerte-

-kirino te ocurre algo- _preguntaba Shindou al notarlo molesto con masaki-_

-no es nada, vamos -

¿Ocurrirme algo?, si como no, este solo quería lucirse seguro para darme a entender que le importaba otra cosa más que yo, esto no se quedaría así, no lo permitiría…durante todo el juego era normal su juego era muy limpio, pero al terminar el juego todos íbamos a tener una convivencia con el otro equipo pero él se quería ir, seguro que no quería tenerme junto o evitarse el hablarme, ya estaba harto de su comportamiento, llegue donde estaba saliendo del vestidor y …

-¿dónde vas?, no puedes irte sin que te diga mi respuesta de lo que has preguntado-

-quien te entiende-_ siendo directo con el chico -_

-¿qué?-

-antes has dicho no me dirías y me alejara de ti, ahora quieres decirme, no tengo tiempo, hablemos después, me voy-

-detente_\- toándolo de la mano-_

-ahora q-…-

No pude evitarlo y me acerque a él para besarlo y demostrarle que me gustaba, ahora esa faceta de él me gustaba, quería demostrarle que pese a su indiferencia el me gustaba, note su sonrojo y fui feliz, sabía solo quería engañarme mientras lo vi irse fuera del estadio, ya mañana seria otro día y esta vez lo llevaría conmigo en toda la expresión de la palabra, lo convencería de que me gusta como es.

* * *

**POV: Masaki**

Me levante de la cama para ir a clases, tenía tanto sueño, querría dormir,….pero recordé ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Hiroto-san así que el que tenía que levantarse era otro, mire en la habitación y ni midorikawa-san o Hiroto-san estaban, así que salí de la cama a buscarlos, al salir de la habitación escuche llamaban a la puerta, se no debía abrir, pero ahora era Hiroto-san, y al abrir me comenzaron a reclamar….

-hey donde esta Midorikawa, mira lo que me hizo ayer ese salvaje- _mostrando el daño provocado-_

-n-nagumo- _no entendía que ocurría-_

-quieres saber, ayer tu esposa me golpeo y después me metió a la basura, ¿Qué le pasa?-

-buenos días, Nagumo- sin saber que hacer o decir-

-solo quería bromear con tu hijo adoptivo y que me gano me pate y me cortara-

-solo es un rasguño en la mano, además ¿de qué tipo de broma hiciste para que Midorikawa-san te agarrase como bolsa de box?-

-bueno solo fingí lo secuestraria y….espera, como has llamado a Midorikawa- mirando al otro pelirojo-

-quien ha llamado a la puerta…. ¿Nagumo?- _llegando midorikawa a ver quién era-_

-no me hables_\- molesto-_

-él dice ayer lo golpeaste tras solo intentar jugar con m- dijo "masaki"-

-así que ese pervertido eras tú, lo siento Nagumo es tu culpa por acercarte a la segunda persona que me gusta-

-Hiroto espero le des un buen castigo a este- _le pedía al pelirojo que siendo masaki solo sonería-_

-¿a que debemos tu vista Haruya?- _preguntaba Midorikawa-_

-cierto, yo venía ayer, pero…desperté en ese lujar así que…como sea me prestan su baño realmente siento huelo a basura por culpa de alguien-

-perdóname, toma el baño te daré ropa de Hiroto, solo regrésala quieres-

-ni que fuera de oro para pensar en robarme su sucia ropa-

-pero si cara y de marca, no como lo que usas-

-maldito tacaño_\- mirando al peliverde que parecía soñar solo de hablar de Hiroto, así fuera solo ropa-_

-no, solo no quiero la ropa de Hiroto este en otro cuerpo o persona que no sea el-

-como sea antes de hablar con Hiroto me daré un baño- _entrando y meterse al baño directamente -_

-Nagumo sí que se invita solo, -_llegaba Hiroto tras tardar los otros dos_\- no pude evitar escuchar y que bien no pude aguantar el reírme al recordar, yo le prestare la ropa a Nagumo-

-no, hasta que ninguno regrese a su normalidad, ninguno se queda a solas con nuestros conocidos, así que vamos vayan a desayunar-

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa**

Después de la interrupción matutina, nagumo dijo quería saber que pasaba con ambos pese al comportamiento que había notado, así que bajo una farsa le convencimos de que entres "Hiroto" y yo todo estaba bien que no era para tanto, después se fue amenazando con volver, yo esperaba no fuera así, solo al menos fuera para regresar la ropa prestada, además realmente sería un lio intentara llevar a "hiroto" a tomar con él, después de eso y un desayuno llevamos a "masaki" a clases…

-solo 3 días y serán vacaciones-_hablaba masaki mientras miraba a "masaki" por el retrovisor tras llegar a Raimon-_

-descuida "Masaki" es como si ya las tuvieras- _mirando al pelirojo junto a el-_

-que harán esta mañana, no se supone tienes trabajo midorikawa- _reprochaba Hiroto al no verle con pinta de ir a trabar-_

-descuida iré, lo deje arreglado ya, iré con masaki a investigar sobre como regresen a la normalidad-

-como si fueran a encontrar algo, bien iré con ambos-

-no, tú vas a clases, no quiero dañes el historial académico de masaki así sean solo practicas o el voluntariado ahora baja del automóvil y ten un excelente día-

-no se preocupe si quiere vendré por usted después de clases- _hablaba masaki con una sonrisa-_

-como sea, me voy- _bajando del automóvil-_

**P**

* * *

**OV: Hiroto**

Vaya que desdicha, no podía estar con Midorikawa, en fin esperaba esto terminara pronto no quería ser de nuevo un adolescente, después de que midorikawa se fuera me dirigí a la entrada de Raimon, pero alguien me tomo del hombro y gire a ver quién era y note era ese chico, Kirino, no me sentía cómodo después de que me beso, realmente no me gusto, para mí los besos de Midorikawa son únicos, ahora que quería….

-Masaki, tienes algo importante este día-

-no, solo ayudaremos a la limpieza y tendremos las horas libres después del almuerzo, ¿por qué?-

-excelente_, -tomándolo del brazo-_ vamos aceptare tener una cita contigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no se hable más, tengamos una cita que ninguno olvidara-

-espera, no, hey-

Ese chico realmente me tomo por sorpresa, pese a que me negaba a ir, me arrastro del brazo fuera de la escuela, para terminar yendo con él, no querría, este chico tenía una idea muy rara con "masaki", y yo no quería salir con él, solo esperaba no intentara besarme de nuevo no sabría cómo manejar la situación con alguien que ni conozco.

* * *

**Que tal el capitulo de hoy, habrá muy breve mención del _ranmasa_, así que este es uno de los ****capítulos**  
**espero les gustara...**

**que opinan, Hiroto terminara siendo violado o antes se alejara a Kirino con cualquier escusa,**

**sigan leyendo para ver como termina todo...Matane!**


	13. Dolorosa realidad (I)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

**-continuación doble- **

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Dolorosa realidad (I)**

**POV: Hiroto.**

Termine siguiendo a ese chico más de fuerza que de ganas fuera de clases, más de una vez me le zafe pero termino tomándome de la mano fuertemente, me sentía tonto y muy sonrojado al ir con alguien de la mano, había pasado tiempo que no hacía algo así, me sentía tonto más si este chico me tenía en plan de no dejarme ir por más que fuera mi intento, terminamos llegando a un cine y sin soltarme de la mano fue a comprar un par de boletos para la función de una película de extremo de este mes,

-bien espero estés feliz por este día-

-quiero irme ya-

-vamos no se diga mas-

-me has escuchado siquiera,…-_suspirando_\- ha…eres casi similar a Ryuuji-

-¿quién?-

-nadie- _sonriendo-_ supongo no hay opción, vamos a ver esa película-

El me miro confundido, aun así terminamos entrando a la sala donde se proyectaría esa película, no es que no me gusten las películas, más de una vez he rentado películas y mirarlas con masaki y Midorikawa, pero por alguna razón sentía esta película muy aburrida…pero hubo parte que llamo mi atención y me acorde de algo que había mencionado Midorikawa….donde personas que cambiaban de cuerpo tras un accidente, me pregunto si midorikawa habrá visto ya esta película, vaya algo que parece haber salido de una película parece se puede hacer real ,pero ¿por qué razón?

Mire mi reloj tras salir de ver la película rápidamente ya eran más de las 11am de la mañana así que no habría mucho sentido de regresar a la escuela, lo más que podía era regresar a casa.

* * *

**POV: Masaki.**

Termine en una biblioteca enorme junto a Midorikawa-san en medio de tantos libros sobre una mesa, hablaban de lo paranormal, magia o pasiones y magina negra, ¿existen cosas así?, en fin creo apoyaba a Hiroto-san, dudaba también fuéramos a encontrar algo en medio de estos libros…además él me había dejado para irse a la oficina….

-vaya, llegare tarde, masaki puedes seguir buscando por ti-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-debo llegar a la oficina antes de las 11am, se buen niño regresare-

-Midorikawa-san, puedo ir a buscar a Hiroto-san mejor-

-mmm…por mí no hay problema solo no discutan, ¿sí?-

-sí, yo le prometo no hacerlo, pero no se el-

-solo has lo que dice, bien debo irme, cuídate si, cualquier cosa llama a mi celular-

-claro, tenga un gran día en la oficina-

él se fu ya hacia una hora, seguro ya estaba en su oficina , por más que buscara en estos libros no había nada…pero, sin saber el cómo termine leyendo un artículo de una revista científica esta hablaba sobre tipos de resonancia, por alguna razón una llamo atención, la resonancia orbital, hablaba de un efecto que se producía cuando los periodos de rotación de dos cuerpos guardan entre ellos una relación expresada y tendían a cambiar, por alguna razón pensé en el hecho de que Hiroto-san y yo simplemente cambiáramos de cuerpo, acaso…nuestras almas querían moverse para arruinarme la vida a mí, porque eso consiguieron entonces,

Me aburrí y salí de la biblioteca, además ya me había dado hambre….vaya momento para haber dejado mi billetera pensando estaría junto a Midorikawa-san todo el día,

Cuando me había resignado y planeaba regresar a casa y buscar algo ahí para comer, mire en la calle frete y observe a Kirino-sempai, que suerte…aunque seguro con esta apariencia no podría acercármele, pero entonces mire cómo iba arrastrando con el de la mano a Hiroto-san, estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo?,¿Qué hacían juntos? en eso recordé mi confesión a Kirino-sempai un día antes de que esto ocurriera, molesto, ¿porque no me había dicho de su cercanía a Kirino-sempai?, ¿que había hecho Hiroto-san para que él le tuviera atención en este momento?, cuando le había dicho se mantuviera lejos, estaba molesto con él, cruce la calle y me acerque a ellos en especial a el….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- _tomándolo de la mano y hacerle girar bruscamente_-

-¿masaki?-

-porque, solo una cosa te pedí y era mantener te lejos y no lo hace, solo me darás problemas-

-¿masaki?-

-no se moleste con su hijo, -_se metía kirino intentando ayudar a "masaki"_\- es mi culpa haberlo sacado de la escuela, si alguien debe ser castigado soy yo-

-esto no es contigo, esto es algo entre padre e hijo, así que si nos permite-

Estaba molesto y tome a Hiroto-san de la mano para llevármelo lejos y hablar con el donde Kirino-sempai no escuchara y pudiera llamarle naturalmente por su nombre en lujar del mío, lo lleve a una calle cerrada entre unas tiendas y ahí comenzamos a "hablar"…

-¿por qué esta cercas de el?-

-eso yo debería preguntarlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ese chico desde que me vio ayer a estado comportándose muy extraño, o quería sacar este tema para respetar tu intimidad, pero, dime ¿qué es el para ti?, ya que ayer incluso se atrevió a darte un beso- _hablando muy tranquilo-_

-¿qué?, el…me…. ¡cómo se atreve a besarlo!- _molesto al saber lo de su beso-_

-yo no lo bese el me beso a mí…como si yo quisiera besar a alguien como el-

-si claro, me dirá fue forzado, amarrado y llevado a la fuerza para aceptar su beso, ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso?-

-que yo no lo he hecho, a esto, no me grites como si yo fuera el culpable y el niño aquí, el único que me debe varias explicaciones eres tú a mí, ¿acaso te gusta ese chico?-

-¡¿que si me gusta!?, a usted no le importa no es nada para mí,….-_saliendo de paciencia_\- usted no es mi padre, me entendió déjeme en paz de buena vez-

-…ya veo…es verdad-

En ese momento estaba tan irritado que no me importo gritarle a la cara eso que se había cruzado en mi mente, creí me seguiría el reclamo pero solo bajo la cabeza, ¿Qué le ocurre?, después, alzo la mirada a mí con una sonrisa pero podía ver las lágrimas caer por sus ojos…

-cierto, yo no soy tu padre, que importa te adoptara y te diera mi cariño desde el segundo que tome tu mano, yo… no soy ese mal hombre que simplemente se suicidó sin importarle tu futuro,…seguro que serias más feliz sin mí, ¿cierto?-

-¿Hiroto-san?- _sorprendido por ser la primera vez viéndole llorar-_

-es verdad a mí no me debe interesar tu vida aunque te vea como mi hijo, no me vez como un padre, bien te dejare tranquilo entonces, perdóname por preocuparme un poco por ti y querer ser tu padre….-_dando la vuelta_\- pero pese a todo siempre serás mi hijo, aunque no tengamos nada en común-

El salió de esa calle dejándome, ¿que había sido eso?, me sentía extraño incluso el recordar su cara bañada en lágrimas con esa sonrisa que reflejaba dolor, salí de esa calle a buscarlo pero ya no estaba ,quería ir a buscarle pero no sabía a donde podía haber ido, camine un poco y termine mirando frete a un restaurante familiar, uno donde el siempre me llevaba cuando tenía 10 años….recordando su amabilidad pese a ese entonces no ser nada más que la única persona a quien le importaba mi felicidad…

* * *

**-flashback-**

-vamos come- _al ver llegar su orden-_

-una hamburguesa con mucho queso- _sonriendo para tomar la hamburguesa y comer-_

-vamos come despacio,… mírate estas todo sucio- _limpiándole la boca_\- anda come más lento-

\- tof…- _ahogándose_-

-vamos, te dige que comieras más despacio, -_dando algunas palmadas en su espalda y darle un poco de soda_\- vaya niño, por eso te dije fueras más lento-

-jeje –_sonriendo- _me gusta papà…perdón,… Hiroto-san-

-a mí también me gusta mi hijo, -_sonriéndole tras mostrarle su afecto con su mano sobre su cabeza moviéndose- _vamos no te disculpes, siempre te cuidare, siempre estaré contigo para lo que me necesites-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, ahora, come, después te comprare un helado-

-sí, que bien-

**-flashback-**

* * *

Hiroto-san, siempre me cuido pese a que no era nada mío, desde que me conoció me dio la mano y siempre me llevo a todas parte incluso sabiendo un día alguien podría adoptarme y alejarme de él, jamás dejo de cuidarme y brindarme su cariño, siempre me abrazo cuando me sentía solo, no le gustaba verme llorar y el lujar de eso me hacia sonreír, cuando quería algo y no le decía a nadie lo notaba y al día siguiente lo tenía, nada ha cambiado ,aun así, incluso ahora,… aunque no lo veo por su ocupado trabajo siempre me consiste o me dice que no, cuando no hago algo bien….el, el realmente es mi único padre, mi figura paterna después de ser abandonado,

Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no lo haría, ya que a él le gustaba verme sonreír, comencé a correr en una dirección esperando encontrarle y disculparme con él, además él tenía razón, él era mejor que mi padre biológico,

no recordaba a mi madre biológica ya que ella había muerto cuando nací, mi padre tenía un empleo como asistente en una gran empresa pero un día las deudas de su jefe terminaron con el tras desaparecer y culparlo, un día llegaron los acreedores y no echaron de nuestra casa a la calle cuando tenía solo 9 años y al año siguiente se había suicidado mi padre desde un puente después de no conseguir otro trabajo y vivir en un cuarto sin muchos recursos, realmente lo vi hacerlo sin poder hacer nada yo para evitarlo, después un policía vio lo ocurrido y me llevo a la estación y después llegue al orfanato, no le hablaba a nadie ni comía, por un largo tiempo solo podía llorar, hasta que conocí a Hiroto-san, la única persona en este mundo que vio lo que necesitaba, convenciendo a un desconocido para mí de ser su pareja y me cuidaran entre ambos, no necesitaba preguntarle a Hiroto-san si me quería o no, era más que claro, incluso sentía que aunque me había abofeteado ese día, seguro se sentía muy mal por ello por eso ha querido le perdone, pero soy un terco….l-lo siento, lamento haber llegado al punto de hacerle llorar como a Midorikawa-san.

* * *

**conseguirá Masaki disculparse por su acción**  
**Hiroto perdonara a Masaki por lo dicho...**  
**que pasara con Kirino y su cita**

**espero les gustara el capitulo, matane!**


	14. Dolorosa Realidad (II)

**espero les guste la Continuación doble del día.**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Dolorosa Realidad (II)**

**POV: Hiroto.**

-masaki, vaya me es difícil seguirte, estas bien- _le llamaba Kirino-_

-sí, pero quisiera estar solo-

-lamento tu padre te regañara por mi culpa, si puedo hacer algo yo…-

-no importa, al final ni siquiera me ve como uno- _refiriéndose a masaki no le ve como padre-_

-vamos que dices, seguro tu padre te quiere, vamos te llevare con el-

-no es necesario, seguro es mejor estar solo por un rato, me voy-

-espera masaki- _tomándolo del brazo-_

-por qué no me dejas por un buen rato- _soltándose-_

-¿he?-

-no sé si te creerás lo que te diré, pero no soy "masaki" si, el chico que intentas ser su amigo no soy yo, realmente no deseo ser grosero contigo, pero yo no soy "masaki" soy otra persona que por alguna razón cambio de cuerpo con él, así que si me permites deseo estar solo que con alguien que para mí no conozco-

-¿te ocurre algo malo?, seguro estas solo molesto, bien te dejare pero hablaremos mañana, solo ve con cuidado a casa- _yéndose y dejar a "masaki"-_

Estaba seguro había tomado a "masaki" por un loco que solo quería estar solo y se consiguió un pretexto para que se fuera, claro no es como que alguien pueda entender o creer eso de cambiar de cuerpos, durante mi caminata llegue a un parque muy cercas de mi trabajo, realmente esa empresa está al final de un enorme parque, mire hacia el edificio y pensé en lo que me había dicho antes mi padre….

* * *

**-flashback-**

-no puedes tener un hijo, en ese caso búscate una esposa y ten los propios-

-pero, es lo único que te pido tras una vida de seguir tus órdenes-

-no importa, seguirás cada orden que te haga, soy tu padre y solo busco lo mejor para ti, no quiero chismes de pasillo después si adoptas a ese huérfano, olvídate del tema de buna vez-

-si-

**-fin-flashback-**

* * *

tal vez debí hacer caso de eso y haber tenido a mi propia familia en lujar de forzar a dos personas a serlo, me pregunto si incluso Midorikawa ha de ser muy infeliz conmigo, supongo que sí, al final él no quería dejar a Kazemaru, quería vivir solo y solo tener algo casual, al final termine rogándole vivir conmigo y adoptar a masaki, incluso cuando mi padre escucho eso se puso tan mal que me grito por una hora lo más que pudo por hacer dudas de mi sexualidad, al final mi hermana termino convenciendo a nuestro padre de que ella era la única en la familia podría darle nietos que recibieran su legado a diferencia de mí, eso me hizo sentir tan mal, pero al final conseguí su permiso de hacer lo que quisiera sin dejar de dar lo mejor en el trabajo,

Al final le quite su tiempo a Midorikawa, Masaki ni siquiera es feliz como esperaba lo fuera y lo único que tengo es una empresa con millones de dólares que tal vez ni siquiera sea de Masaki al no llevar mi apellido, realmente me sentía mal por masaki y por mí por desperdiciar mi vida y la vida es ellos, creo que jamás fui preparado para ser un padre y menos de un niño de 10 años que perdió a su verdadera familia…

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa, mire a Midorikawa, iba acercármele, pero lo vi junto a Kazemaru, así que me acerque a escondidas, era bueno ahora fuera pequeño, me escondí tras un árbol muy cercas a la banca donde estaban ambos y escuche atentamente…

-no quiero-

-vamos Midorikawa, no eres más que infeliz, el domingo en el bar no hacías más que quejarte de Hiroto-

-estaba tomado-

-creí habías mencionado estabas muy cuerdo-

-lo que dije,… bueno lo dije en un momento de enfado, ya que me moleste con Hiroto-

-vamos, seguro te ayudare a relajarte- _colocando su mano en su mentón_-….seguro soy mejor que Hiroto, al final, fuiste conmigo la primera vez, porque no ahora-

-ya te dije que no-

-vamos, será algo casual, no se enterara, lo prometo-

-no quiero, deja de insistir-

-no puedes o no quieres- _acercándose para besarlo- _

-yo….-

-¿midorikawa?-

En ese momento escuche mi voz, me asome y vi a "masaki" quien había sorprendido a Midorikawa con Kazemaru, seguro que era algo nuevo para él, la verdad a mí no me sorprendía del todo, eso que fueran "amigos" no me tenía convencido y solo me hacia el ciego cuándo salía con un "amigo" sin pensar en mucho a donde iba con su "amigo"….pero seguro para Kazemaru era el que yo lo descubriera…

-Hiroto, me alegra estés aquí- parándose frete a el- seré directo, quiero me regreses a Midorikawa, creí que tú lo harías feliz por eso es que te lo deje ,pero no haces más que cansarlo y hacerlo llorar en silencio peor que a una chica, así que quiero,… no te ordeno me lo entregues-

-Kazemaru, no hables como si no estuviera y fuera un objeto-

-bien responde-

-yo no tengo nada que decir…si lo quieres adelante-

-¿qué?- sorprendido Midorikawa al escuchar eso de su "masaki"-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, pero al final no creo ser el dueño de él, él es el que debe elegir entre si se va contigo o no-

-vaya eso es cierto, no me esperaba más de ti, bien Midorikawa…-_mirando al peliverde_\- me prefieres a mi quien te dará más que amor o a este trabajólico-

-bueno…pues me quedo con él, no te he dicho, realmente solo me interesa su dinero, por eso estoy con él, no es como que me guste y crea que junto a el tengo una familia que con nadie hubiese podido hacer-

-mientes, te conozco bien, porque no aceptas estar conmigo-

-no, solo me gusta Hiroto, eso desde que éramos muy pequeños, no necesito a nadie, no importa cómo sea la situación actual –_mirando a "Hiroto"-_ al final somos padres de un niño muy lindo a quien queremos mucho pese a lo que cada uno pudiera dejar de hacer por cuidarlo-

-como quieras, pero, si necesitas a alguien sabes puedes buscarme-

Kazemaru se acercó a Midorikawa y le beso, realmente no me importaba, yo, realmente creí en lo que él había dicho, él podría darle amor y lo que necesita, en lujar de estar con alguien que solo está atento de su trabajo como un adicto, no estaba contento o conforme con las palabras de midorikawa, así que me fui de ese lujar…. a uno donde me sintiera un poco más cómodo,

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa.**

-masaki, que haces aquí-

-mirando como besa a otro hombre, yo quejándome de Hiroto-san, por estar junto a sempai y usted está aquí con otro dejándose besar y manosear-

-¿qué cosa?, no es así, más respeto… ¿Hiroto que?-

-bueno…no le mentiré…creo…he lastimado a Hiroto-san-

-¿qué?, ven vamos te llevare a comer aquí cercas y me contaras todo-

Realmente me había sorprendido ver a Masaki, más que me viera con kazemaru, solo esperaba Hiroto jamás se entera, Hiroto suele ser sensible cuando se trata de lo que quiere, aunque muchas veces lo disfrace de coraje,

realmente no quiero sufra por algo como lo que vio masaki, aunque me sorprendía su madures al hablarle a Kazemaru, fue tanto que fue como si viera a Hiroto, lleve a masaki una cafetería muy cercas del trabajo y pedí un par de almuerzos para entender a masaki de , ¿lastimar a Hiroto?….

En un rápido resumen tras estar en el restaurant el me contó lo vio con el chico que le gustaba, ¿Qué si lo sabía?, si, la verdad solo quería experimentara un poco en su vida y en el amor antes de decirle que no a muchas cosas, como el de jamás dejarlo con malas influencias como Nagumo tras cumplir 17, en fin,

El me contó vio a Hiroto con ese chico y por impulso se acercó a él y en medio de una enorme frustración le grito "no es mi padre, deje en paz" dudo que para como estaban las cosas para Hiroto fuera fácil, peor…para masaki realmente se dibujaba en su cara estaba preocupado por el….

-no fue mi intención-

-descuida, ya se le pasara-

-seguro que ahora si me odia- _bajando la mirada-_

-que dices, el jamás te a odiado-

-claro que lo hace, por eso no hace más que regañarme, me gustaría mucho me entendiera de buena vez-

-¿tú le entiendes a el?-

-¿qué?, si le entiendo….bueno, si solo me ve y se molesta, eso es de siempre-

-alguna vez te has preguntado por su pasado o algunas cosas de el-

-aunque lo haga, seguro no me dirá y cambiara el tema-

-entonces quieres enterarte por otra fuente más confiable-

-¿qué quiere decir?-

-tu sabias, él fue adoptado, igual que tu-

-¿enserio?, no es un millonario desde que nació-

-no-

-me contara-

-claro, pero después quiero seas honesto con él y vayas a decirle lo que sientes y te disculpes, seguro después será como siempre-

-lo dudo, realmente por primera vez lo vi llorar, seguro no me vera igual nunca… bueno, se era el en mi cuerpo, pero lo que cuenta es que lo vi llorar cuando siempre dice algo como "los hombres no lloran"-

-eso es porque su hermano siempre se lo decía y el cree mucho en ello-

-¿nagumo-san?-

-no…bien, cuando Hiroto tenía 7 años sus padre lo abandonaron, por lo que se no es como que fuera pobre, sino todo lo contrario, simplemente ya no quisieron a Hiroto y lo llevaron a un orfanato, al comienzo no se acercaba a nadie, estaba en su habitación sobre la cama sin hablar o moverse, la antigua persona dueña del orfanato, creía el pronto moriría ya que no comía nada, cuando llamaba a un médico o alguien se le acercaba lloraba tanto que podía dejar sordo a quien entrara donde estaba el-

-berrinchudo- _burlándose de lo que escuchaba de cuando era niño Hiroto-_

-un día la dueña anterior dejo de ir un nuevo dueño llego, tras él sus dos hijos la menor de 14 años Hitomiko y el mayor de 16 años Hiroto-

-¿Hiroto?, ¿Hiroto-san?-

-no,….seijirou, el actual padre de Hiroto ,su hijo mayor se llamaba igual , pero su hijo el conocerlo fue como si la vida le diera un hermano menor, él pudo acercarse a Hiroto, claro que cuando lo vio se sorprendió al ver el gran parecido entre ambos, y sus dos hijos le reclamaron por tener otro hijo y jamás presentárselo, pero eso es otro tema…, si bien también grito para alejarlo como a muchos pero al final pudo ir libremente a visitarlo-

-eso es todo, quiere que entienda que, como ese sujeto lo cuido a él, yo entienda eso, no es igual- _haciendo un moflete-_

-bien entonces escucha esto, tiempo después, ambos estaba tan juntos que Hitomiko dudaba de la inocencia de su hermano llamándolo algunas veces "pederasta" por jugar, dormir, besar y acariciar a Hiroto-

-si lo dice así…sueña horrible…acaso, ¿fue violado por ese chico?-

-no, ya que mientras el miraba a Hiroto como su hermanito, pese a los desconfiados ojos de su hermana a mí me miraba como su hijo y nos hacía estar juntos, supongo para tener un testigo de sus actos, pero después , Hiroto no hacía más que meterse en problemas, un buen día nos llevó a dar un paseo, pero el hizo un berrinche y salió corriendo, unos paso adelante un sujeto extraño intento llevárselo, entonces su hermano le dio tremenda golpiza, la cual un no olvido, además después en el orfanato con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo cual hizo llorar a Hiroto, yo me moleste al verlo, pero después lo mire llorar a él también mientras lo abrasaba, él quería Hiroto lo entendiera, lo mucho que sufriría si le pasaba algo, lo mucho que le dolería si se alegaba y salía lastimado al no cuidarlo, Hiroto le costó un poco pero entendió a su hermano y siempre se quedó junto a él obedeciéndole en todo, sé que nuestro Hiroto no quiere otra cosa más que tu estés bien, que nadie te lastime y protegerte lo más que pueda, se te entiende ya que el sufrió mucho, sus padre lo abandonaron al aburriste de él, perdió a la persona quemas quería y jamás pudo hacer todo lo que hubiera querido por obedecer a su actual padre-

-aun así…-_ haciendo un ¿pero? para que midorikawa siguiera-_

-sé que entenderás algún día, él quiere lo mejor para ti y una de las cosas importantes para él es que lo veas como un padre, aunque no lo sea, como el miro a su hermano como su única familia-

-hablando de ese sujeto, ¿dónde está?-

-el murió en el extranjero hace ya muchos años-

-¿Qué hizo Hiroto-san?, ¿supo de su muerte?-

-claro, Hitomiko le dijo lo cual no tomo muy bien y volvió a sumergirse en la soledad, incluso aunque estuviera junto a él, solo me ignoraba, aunque no lo viera sabia lloraba por las noches al extrañarlo, para Hiroto él fue todo, al ser al único en acercarse y entenderlo más que nadie-

-ya veo…pobre de el-

-bien, yo debo regresar al trabajo, solo había salido a una emergencia, ve a casa ahora, seguro estará en casa y tendrán tiempo de hablar-

-si…pero-

-solo dile lo que sientes y discúlpate, se te perdonara y de esa forma te sentirás bien, Hiroto es todo, menos un niño que no perdona-

-gracias por decirme de él y….Midorikawa-san, también…también es mi padre y lamento si alguna vez le he causado problemas-

-algunos padres son mejores que otros, pero –_abrazando a masaki- _gracias, también eres mi hijo y solo quiero ambos estén bien, eso es lo único que me importa ahora, más que nunca-

-bien entonces me iré, tenga un gran día, yo sin dudas me disculpare con el-

-eso espero-

* * *

**POV: Masaki.**

Midorikawa-san me dio dinero para un taxi, tras pagar el almuerzo me acompaño a un sitio cercas a la empresa y me fui, aun no estaba seguro si entendía, sin importar, mis padres estaban muertos y seguro los de el tal vez no, pero si entendía, que tal vez Hiroto-san quería cuidar de mi como a él lo cuidaron, quería protegerme como a el alguna vez lo cuidaron de niño y nadie me lastimara como a él dos veces le había ocurrido o tal vez mas y lo desconocía, ahora entendía ,realmente no le conocía a diferencia tal vez el a mí, esperaba poder disculparme por lo dicho y me perdonara.

* * *

**Hará Que con Masaki lo sabe? **  
**Que pensara Kirino con Lo Que le DIJO **  
**Midorikawa le mantienen un secreto a Hiroto, Hiroto le dirá algo ...**

**Sigan leyendo para saber ...**

**matane!**


	15. Dolorosa Realidad (III)

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Dolorosa Realidad (III)**

**POV: Masaki.**

Llegue a casa y busque a Hiroto-san…pero, no estaba en ningún rincón de la casa poco después de haber llegado y de buscarle por todas partes, llamaron a la puerta y fui corriendo a ver si era el, ¿pero cómo porque llamaría en lujar de solo entrar con su llave?, pero al abrir la puerta con lo único que me encontré fue con alguien más, ¿Qué hacía aquí?,

-buenas tardes…yo…-

¿Qué hacia sempai aquí?, era feliz al verlo, no lo negaría, pero que hacia aquí, que supiera no sabía dónde vivía, me sorprendía mucho verlo enfrente mío sin quiera poder saludarle y menos poder verle a la cara después del drama entre Hiroto-san y yo antes…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?, si buscas a masaki no está-

-¿está seguro?- _mirando al pelirojo frente a el-_

-como no estarlo, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?-

-bueno…la verdad es que…masaki me dijo algo que me ha tenido pensando todo el rato… y yo… ¿me dejara pasar?-

-perdona, no es correcto un menor entre en el departamento de un adulto y menos si esta solo-

-es verdad, seguro se malinterpretaría, bien…lo que decía, él me dijo al que me hace preguntar si es verdad-

-podrías dejar de alargar lo que quieres decir, debo salir a buscar a alguien- _por que no era claro, que quería decir-_

-bien, él me dijo no era "masaki", que era otra persona con la que había cambiado cuerpo…al comienzo creí solo lo decía para que lo dejara solo, pero, al pensarlo mejor tras ver la película que según yo quería ver el junto a sus amigos, se aburrió durante toda la proyección, realiza técnicas y movimientos que el jamás había hecho y se comporta muy extraño cuando me habla como si no me conociera…así que supongo, si de alguna manera, creo él no es "masaki" y …quisiera saber…¿usted lo es?-

Que había sido esto, a midorikawa-san lo costó todo un día para que le digiera la verdad al saberlo casi quiso morir y después amenazo a Hiroto-san, a hora me decía él lo entendía, no seguro que solo tenía dudas con respecto a cómo se ha comportado "masaki" con él, supongo, podría intentar expresarme….antes de que realmente lo que siento por él sea arruinado por este evento extraño

-bueno...la verdad, es más sorprendente de lo que imaginas, realmente ese chico no es "masaki" es el anterior dueño de este cuerpo, pero no es como si hubiese muerto ni nada por el estilo… yo…realmente soy "masaki", se no lo creerás porque no es algo "normal" que ocurra y…- _siendo abrazado-_

-claro que lo entiendo, si existen los kenshin, modo armadura, mixi max entre otras cosa, podría creer en el "cambio de almas" así que te creo que tú eres "masaki", pero aun quiero…-_sintiéndose avergonzado_\- estar seguro….dime algo que solo él y yo debamos saber-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-lo que sea, mientras pueda creer realmente esto no es un sueño raro-

-bien…recuerdas cuando fingí el dolor de estómago, para que tu fueras a ese viaje y a tu regreso me diste las gracias y después me burle en tu cara por confiarte en mi por esa acción-

-ya veo realmente eres tu –_sintiéndose incomodo ante tal recuerdo_\- ….así que puedo decírtelo a ti entonces en lujar de ese impostor….a mí…, me gustas realmente , quiero estar contigo más que nunca, acepto tu declaración y….-

-ham- carraspeaba alguien quien miraba la escena-

En ese momento el chico que había ido con Midorikawa-san a corea llego sorpresivamente mirando a aun adolescente abrazando a "Hiroto" y declarándosele abiertamente…seguro no le iría bien a el por mi culpa después si algún día regresábamos a la normalidad….

-supongo no me importa lo que hagas cuando no estas cercas de Midorikawa, aun así no diré nada eres libre de hacer algo que a mí no me importa-

-no es lo que piensa yo_….- alejando a kirino-_

-toma, -_dándole una maleta_\- entrégale esto a Midorikawa dile son algunos suvenirs que tome por error, bien me voy…solo espero entiendas eres una persona "casada" y con un hijo que seguro seguirá tu ejemplo o una persona te odiara si sabe lo que haces cuando nadie te ve…me voy-

Él se fue sin yo poder decir mucho, vaya suerte la mía, primero lastimo a Hiroto-san de tal forma que seguro jamás me miraría como antes y agregándole uno de sus amigos lo había visto con un niño de una manera "amorosa" vaya seguro jamás me perdonaría, yo quejándome de verle salir con Kirino-sempai y yo creo ya le arruine más que la vida…

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero…mientras yo sea otra persona no puedes acercarte-

-¿pero yo?-

-a mi…, -_susurrado_\- también me gusta Kirino-sempai, pero, con la forma actual no puedo estar con él ya que esta persona es mí, mi papà, no quiero arruinar su vida al dejarlo ver con un niño-

-vaya, ahora conozco un lado responsable en ti, eso me gusta, bien, espero pronto regrese en ti, así…tal vez podamos tener una cita-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, así que date prisa….cierto…entonces ¿ese chico quién es?-

-es mi padre, así que no se acerque mucho, para evitar malos entendidos además se del beso que le dio-

-eso, fue sin querer, yo pensaba eras tú, aunque al final, eres tú, solo regresa para poder repetirlo, bien me voy, me alegra saber realmente no estabas ignorándome,-

Él se fue por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor, yo era feliz, aunque estaba sorprendido lo entendiera bien lo que ocurría, sin duda era alguien muy listo también me alegraba haber sido correspondido, era tan feliz que se me olvidaba, ¿Qué hacía en casa?

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

-bien aquí voy…disculpe, esta Hitomiko Kira-

-lo siento ella se acaba de ir-

-¿se fue a su casa?-

-sí, no regresara hasta mañana-

-bien, muchas gracias señora-

Había ido a ver a mi hermana al orfanato para intentar buscar "apoyo" esta tan confundido de camino a el orfanato no sacia más que en pensar ¿habré hecho bien?, desde estar con Midorikawa quien últimamente antes de irse de vacaciones no estamos bien que digamos, además no podía con masaki resultando se hartara y me echara en cara el asunto de no ser su padre,

Camine un poco más de una cuadra a casa de Hitomiko quien no vivía muy lejos del orfanato, solo esperaba convencerla de creerme lo que estaba por decirle, al llegar a su casa llame a la puerta y después de un rato ella abrió…

-¿masaki que haces aquí?-

-hola…yo-

-te ocurre algo, ven pasa-

Me adentre a la casa de Hitomiko llegando acompañado por ella y sentarme en uno de los sofás de su casa…

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-no, yo…hay algo que quiero contarte-

-bien, te escucho, ¿qué es?-

-pues bien, espero creas lo que te diré…pero yo…no soy "masaki"-

-estas bien- tomándolo de la frete-

-hablo enserio, yo soy Hiroto tu hermano menor, soy tu hermano adoptivo a quien muchas veces salvaste de nuestro hermano mayor y a quien le ayudaste a superar a "Grand" soy quien desde muy pequeño te ha visto como su hermana-

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre mi cabeza, seguro que pensaba tras esa sonrisa amable "masaki ya perdió la cabeza al vivir con Hiroto" eso es lo que pensaba yo al verla hacer eso después de decirle tan directamente lo de no ser más que "Hiroto"…

-te creo…estoy segura jamás le contarías a masaki sobre esa faceta tuya y te gurdas aun los recuerdos de "Hiroto" nuestro hermano…así que te creo-

-¡enserio!-

-sí, si existe algo como el meteorito alíen, puedo creerte-

-gracias no sabes lo bien que me hace-

-supongo has venido por algo, pero antes, como es posible seas "masaki"-

-no me lo explico ni yo, solo desperté así ayer y ya había ocurrido esto-

-ya veo, dime tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglarlo-

-no, estoy seguro que aunque Midorikawa busque en libros o Internet jamás encontrara nada-

-¿también sabe de eso?-

-claro, porque no debería-

-espero pronto seas tú, aunque para mí siempre serás tu sin importar llegues a quedarte así-

-espero que no, seguro masaki realmente le gustaría ser el para mandarse solo-

-¿todo bien?-

-no, realmente vine a verte por que necesito un consejo y eres la única que podría ayudarme ahora-

-bien, entonces dime a que puedo ayudarte-

Esperaba que ella me ayudara, ahora era la única que podía ayudarme a sentirme mejor y dejar de darle tanta vueltas en la cabeza al tema de si hice bien en tenerlos de familia, esperaba mi hermana me ayudara.

* * *

**conseguirá**** Masaki regresar antes de que vean a Hiroto como un pedofilo**  
**Hiroto se enterara , podrá ser ayudado por su hermana...**

**Que ocurrirá para Masaki y Hiroto de ahora en adelante...**  
**hasta la siguiente continuación...matane!**


	16. Realidad (I)

**espero les guste la Continuación doble del día ...  
ADVERTENCIA: Lemon ... No sé por qué advierto si párr Eso Se leen Estós fic, en fin espero les agrade ... **_-alguno una Otros no les gusta-_

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Realidad (I)**

**POV: Midorikawa.**

Salí del trabajo algo tarde, ya había enviado a Masaki para que ni él ni Hiroto esperasen por mí, eran más de las 11pm cuando salí del trabajo y para mala surte estaba lloviendo, al llegar al estacionamiento a buscar el automóvil, mire a Kazemaru recargado en la puerta del automóvil así que me acerque…

-por fin llegas-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kazemaru?-

-lamento lo de antes, así que vamos a tomar juntos, si, como disculpa-

-no puedo-

-vamos, acaso necesitas permiso- _tomándolo de de la mano-_

-por supuesto que no, pero….-

-vamos solo será un rato, después te prometo te llevare a casa, deja tu automóvil aquí, vamos en mi automóvil-

-pero solo un rato, realmente quiero ir a casa-

-claro, te prometo iras, pronto a descansar en una cama, vamos-

Acepte la invitación de kazemaru, y me fui con él en su automóvil, seguro Masaki y Hiroto estarían bien sin mi un rato, llegamos a su departamento….

-¿creí íbamos a tomar?-

-lo haremos, pero con algo de privacidad, o caso quieres ir a un bar lleno de escándalo-

-supongo que no-

-bien, vamos entremos-

Baje del automóvil después de que lo estacionara y subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso directo a su departamento, terminamos completamente mojados ya que la lluvia repentinamente aumento, al entrar en su casa tomo mis cosas y las guardo mientras me dejaba pasar…

-por qué no te secas antes de que tengas un resfriado-

-muchas gracias kazemaru-

-quieres quitarte la ropa mojada, en el baño hay una bata que podría prestarte-

-no, así estoy bien-

-pero que dices, terminaras enfermo-

-está bien entonces iré a deshacerme de la ropa, ¿y tú?-

-descuida también me encargare de mi-

Kazemaru estaba siendo muy amable, seguro se sentía mal por lo que hizo frete a "hiroto" aunque de haber sido el seguro no estira yo con él, fui al baño y me quite el saco, pero incluso la camisa y el pantalón se había llegado a mojar, no tenía más opción que descasarme de ella, me quite la ropa mojada y me coloque la bata que kazemaru me menciono y al salir del baño….

-toma -_colocándole una lata de cerveza_ _en la mejilla_\- tomemos un poco, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento-

-está bien- _tomando la cerveza-_

_-_deja tu ropa, yo la llevare a la secadora, mientras ve a la sala, enseguida iré-

-está bien, muchas gracias-

fue hasta la sala y me coloque en el sofá más grande en frente había una mesita con algunas latas de cerveza, tome la que había dado kazemaru y la destape y decidí tomar un poco mientras lo esperaba, estaba preocupado por como iría todo con esos dos, así que fui a buscar mi celular en mi abrigo y no estaba, que extraño, siempre lo guardaba en mi saco, hice memoria y recordé lo había dejado en la oficina al salir después de dejar el mensaje en la contestadora, seguro estaría ahí, aunque podía llamarlo de aquí, pero si Hiroto se daba cuenta seguro lo malinterpretaría, vaya incluso se me olvido pedirle a masaki no mencionarle lo que vio, espero no le diga nada,

Regrese a la sala y, me senté en el sofá y seguir tomando mi cerveza poco después el llego kazemaru con otro cambio de ropa se sentó junto a mi tomando una cerveza,

-bien tomemos como el par de amigos que somos-

-si-

-aunque me sorprende Hiroto no reaccionara mal cuando te bese-

-olvídalo quieres, Hiroto está muy distraído así que no se daría cuenta de nada como un beso-

-de nada, supongo, ¿cierto?-

-sí, es como si actualmente fuera otro-_ sonriendo al recordad realmente era así-_

-aunque admito que después de que me contaste ese día en el bar lo que te hizo realmente me moleste, entenderás lo hice porque me preocupas-

-gracias kazemaru, pero puedo cuidarme solo, además Hiroto no es alguien que tome el sexo como castigo, al final llevábamos un rato sin hacerlo…como ahora_\- recordando la amarga sorpresa al intentar llevarlo a la cama la última vez-_

-claro, supongo no querrás acostarte de nuevo con alguien que te forzó-

-no es eso…es solo que, no puedo estar con él ahora, entre ambos ahora existe un imposible-

-descuida, no te preocupes, vamos toma tu cerveza, te ayudare a olvidarte de ese trago amargo y de Hiroto por un rato-

-muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo-

-aunque si quisieras podríamos ser algo mas-

-no, a mí me gusta mi Hiroto-

-como digas-

Tomamos un poco más de 7 cervezas o más yo, realmente me sentía bien tomando junto a Kazemaru hablando de cosas de antes, lo bueno en mi es que aunque tome no me desmayo por el alcohol, solo pierdo un poco el sentido y el auto respeto por así decirlo, me alegraba estar con kazemaru en casa que en un bar, mire la hora y era un poco más de las 2am…

-vaya, creo será mejor irme-

-pero que dices, estas tomado y aún está lloviendo-

-no importa iré en taxi-

-no te dejare, además tu ropa esta mojada, y no puedes irte en bata, vamos quédate-

-no pudo, debo ir a casa-

-te convenceré entonces-

kazemaru me tomo del mentón y me beso , sentí sus labios presionando y su lengua cálida entrando a mi boca, su mano caer desde mi cuello hasta deslizar un poco la bata por uno de mis hombros y destaparlo, quería alejar a kazemaru, pero…me había quedado con ganas enormes de hacerlo con Hiroto la última vez, y saber ese cambio me había tenido un poco inquieto, admito que llegue a recurrir a la auto satisfacción, así que sentir el calor de un cuerpo cálido, me embriagaba más que la cerveza haciendo que todo se nublara en mi mente y dejara a Kazemaru seguir,

El me llevo hacia atrás acostándome en el sofá y se separó del beso y con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba la lija de mi cabello y se colocaba en medio de mí…

-te prometo satisfacer mejor que el-

-inténtalo si puedes-

-me encanta el reto-

Aunque podía decirle no quiero, realmente mi cuerpo opinaba otra cosa así como mi boca, por dentro me dolía el pensar estaba siéndole infiel a Hiroto con kazemaru, solo el saber llegara a saberlo me dolía, pero mi cuerpo se sentía bien al sentir sus labios y el calor de sus manos por mi cuerpo-

comenzó a besar mi pecho mientras bajaba su mano a tomar mi miembro por encima de mi ropa y apretarlo de tal manera que me hacía sentir muy bien, comenzó a bajar y al abrir bien mis piernas se acomodó para llevar a la boca mi miembro , realmente me sentía bien que solté un gran gemido al sentir la felación que me hacía, pero las lágrimas salieron de mí, no por que estuviera excitado, sino en pensar en Hiroto y me pusiera esa cara de dolor cuando supo salía con kazemaru,

después de una buen felación termine corriéndome en su boca y mire como se tragaba mi hombría, después, abrió su pantalón y saco su miembro y de su pantalón saco un lubricante , que conveniente, coloco un poco sobre una de sus manos y cubrió su mimbro para después comenzar a penetrarme lentamente, solté un gemido tan agudo al sentir entraba en mí, sentí me ponía muy duro y caliente, después comenzó a moverse dentro de mi mientras me tomaba de la cadera ,se acequió un poco a mí para besarme, lleve mis manos tras su cuello para abrazarme y besarle ,correspondiendo a su beso y al placer que me hacía sentir, después de tanto frenesí y el calor entre nuestros cuerpos, un gemido por ambos salió cuando nos corridos, el dentro mío y yo en mi vientre, después de un último beso salió y se recostó encima mío besando mi cuello….

-te gusto, puedo darte más si quieres- _mordisqueando su cuello-_

-espera, nada de marcas….aunque te diga que me gusto solo pensé en Hiroto- _cerrando los ojos_\- quiero dormirme-

-como quieras, mientras sepa fui yo qui te lo hizo es suficiente, -_besando uno de sus mechones que sujetaba cálidamente entre sus dedos - _vamos, dormiremos mejor en mi cama, prometo no hacerte nada más que dormir-

Supongo acepte su oferta, realmente quería dormir en una cama abrazado aunque fuera por kazemaru al no poder tocar a Hiroto, vaya hora en que ocurrió "eso" , quiero regresen pronto, para mi Hiroto lo es todo más que solo sexo….

**POV: Masaki**

**_-8 horas antes de que midorikawa saliera del trabajo-_**

Estaba en casa esperando a Hiroto-san, eran pasadas las 3pm, de pronto alguien entro en el departamento, quien más sino Hiroto-san, llegar a la puerta vi entrar a Hitomiko-san, al verla me sorprendí…seguro ella venía a ver s u hermano, peor poco después tras ella entro Hiroto-san, no entendía nada….

-vaya que sorpresa, relámete tu eres "masaki"-

-si…pero-

-Hiroto me ha contado todo, así que tranquilo, además he venido porque me pidió hablar contigo, nada como otra persona para calmar las cosas-

No entendía nada de lo que traía a Hitomiko-san a casa, además del por qué Hiroto-san le había contando y que tanto creía, por que seguro aun dudaba de algo como un cambio de personalidad o algo así, ella entro en casa y la seguí hasta el comedor ya que menciono quería hablar conmigo ¿por qué?, bien ya lo sabría tan solo hablara.

* * *

**Primero Que hablara Hitomiko con Masaki y De Que ella hablo con Hiroto, **  
**Midorikawa le dirá Alguna Vez un Hiroto Lo Que Hizo o se callara Lo Que Hizo al Sentirse rodeado de su deseo ...**

**espero les gustara,**


	17. Realidad (II)

**espero les guste ...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Realidad (II)**

**POV: Masaki.**

Estábamos los dos en el comedor mientras Hiroto-san iba a hacer otra cosa para dejarnos hablar solos como petición de Hitomiko-san…

-tras una larga conversación con Hiroto he entendido toda la situación, incluso a lo que vengo a verte a ti…dime masaki, ¿eres feliz viviendo aquí?-

-claro, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

¿Los ves a ambos como tus padre?-

-entiendo…Hiroto-san le conto lo que le dige cierto…seguro vino como "trabajadora social" más que como mi "tía" para ver si me lleva de nuevo al orfanato-

-vamos respóndeme-

-yo…lamento mucho lo que dije, quiero mucho a Hiroto-san lo que digue solo…solo…-_bajando la mirada_\- ya no se ni por qué lo digue, realmente lo lamento siempre querré a Hiroto-san porque para mí, él es mi único padre…pero-

-¿pero?-

-últimamente a estado de mandón y no hace más que quejarse de mí, _-intentado imitar sus gestos, cosa fácil al ser el pelirojo-_ haz tu tarea, limpia tu habitación, no llegues tarde a casa, no grites, ha estado gritándome por todo-

-pero no es por que quiera, te has puesto a pensar Hiroto realmente no tiene una vida fácil al tratar de sobre llevar todo -

-claro que la tiene, es un multimillonario-

-no me refiero a eso, -_riendo un poco en algo cierto y erróneo dicho por masaki-_ sino a crees que Hiroto tiene tiempo de ir a su trabajo y regresar a casa intentando sus obligaciones son se mesclen-

-no sé, la verdad el siempre se la vive en el trabajo-

-igual que Midorikawa…pero ambos se dan un tiempo contigo, sino sabias Midorikawa y el están conscientes de esto y lo importante que eres tú por eso pese a la carga de trabajo ambos decidieron uno se dedicaría a ti mientras el otro al trabajo, incluso aunque tienes ahora la oportunidad de estar con Hiroto no te es fácil ya que estas acostumbrado a Midorikawa, dime masaki crees que ser un adulto es fácil-

-seguro-

-¿enserio?, entonces dime como vez la vida siendo uno-

-¿cómo veo la vida?- _preguntándose algo que no entendía-_

-seguro un par de adultos te han ordenado que hacer y no te limitas más a estar en casa o siguiendo a alguno-

-sí, bueno, se no hago mucho porque no quieren este vagando así, además de que no quiero arruinar más la vida de Hiroto-san después de este cambio-

-también Hiroto intenta lo mismo sabes, para él no es fácil ser un adolescente a quien quiere y no quiere su vida se arruine es por eso que incluso en esta situación el té a pedido mantenerte lejos de todo-

-pero…aun así pese a todo no tenía derecho de abofetearme-

-descuida tu tía consentida se a encargado de eso, Hiroto me lo conto y le he regañado, descuida no lo hará más…aunque si te hace sentir bien, él también era castigado por alguien que miraba como su hermano y peor que tu-

-¿peor?-

-si ese chico lo miraba más como hermano y padre, así que jamás media su fuerza cuando le daba un golpe en la frente haciéndole llorar o en una ocasión hacer se desmayara-

-¡qué clase de bestia hace algo así con un niño!- _sintiéndose preocupado-_

-como sea, Hiroto también está arrepentido por su acción y aún más al sentirse no es suficiente padre para ti como para no entender no puedas verlo como uno o siquiera obedecerlo un poco, peor créeme pese a eso él te quiere mucho y siempre estará cuidándote incluso cuando no quieras-

-yo…lo quiero, solo…no quiero me llame la atención y mucho menos me abofetee-

-entonces obedece, has lo que te dice, además este mes fue cansado para ambos porque Hiroto tenía mucho trabajo y el estrés hace que la gente se altere, el aprometido no molestarse, pero prométeme ser un buen sobrino como hasta ahora y cuando creas Hiroto está molesto puedes recurrir a mí-

-gracias Hitomiko-san, me siento mejor después de hablar con usted-

-bien, ve con el yo les preparare algo de comer mientras-

-sí, iré muchas gracias-

Sin duda hitomiko-san tiene una forma amable de hacer las cosas es más como una madre aunque ya tengo a "mami"…aunque…lo vi con otro chico, seguro no sería bueno Hiroto-san se enterase y menos después de lo que hice seguro creerá su mundo se destruye…más si es el,

Busque a Hiroto-san en su habitación adentrándome y no estaba así que entre en el baño y no lo vi solo estaba la tina llena, iba a salir pero mire su ropa sobre el canasto, así que regrese la mirada a la tina y me acerque a ella metiendo las manos y sacar un cadáver…

-¡no se suicide!, prometo ser mejor hijo- _aferrándose a el-_

-masaki...-_tosiendo un poco_\- hey aprietas demasiado-

-pero…-_alejándose para verlo con casi unas lágrimas fuera por el susto-_

-no me estaba suicidando, si lo hago no sé si regreses a tu cuerpo, solo estaba buscando algo que tenías en la muñeca- _alejándose de masaki-_

-¿algo?, yo… ¿Qué cosa?-

-era…una pulsea me imagino… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-mejor salga, vacié la bañera será más fácil-

-pero podría irse por el drenaje, no me gustaría verte triste o molesto si es algo importante-

-no es importante…es más importante este bien y yo…lamento lo que dije, para mi siempre será mi papà,…eso si jamás será como un "mamá", es muy….masculino para ello-

-estoy conforme entonces, descuida, también lamento lo que hice antes, para mi eres mi adorable hijo-

-ahora salga de la tina antes de que me arrugue-

-pero que hay con lo que lo que se cayó-

-le ayudare a buscar pero salga de buna vez-

-está bien-

el tomo una toalla y salió envolviéndose en ella, aunque me tenía sin cuidado eso que perdió, mientras yo no perdiera a mi padre era suficiente, después de estar los dos con las manos en la bañera llena de agua llena de espuma evitándonos se fuera por el drenaje, solo se sentía el movimiento del agua y de nuestras manos encontrándose en ocasiones, al final tome una palangana llenándola con el agua de la tina y se la arroje en la cabeza, el me miro tomando otra y comenzó una guerra de agua ,

se podía escuchar el salpicar del agua entre los mosaicos del piso y la pared , la espuma llenándonos completamente así como la cortina de la regadera y las toallas secas, y nuestras risa al mojarnos como si nada importara en ese momento hasta que…sin querer un poco de agua de una preocupada Hitomiko cayó sobre ella al no ver o escucharnos ya en un rato, ella miro el lujar echo un completo desastre al mirar la ventana, espejo y los productos de aseo mójanos y goteando así como ambos empapados , ella nos regañó a ambos al no saber si regañar a "hiroto-san" o a qui era ahora él, después nos ordenó limpiar el lujar , limpiarnos y secarnos antes de enfermarnos por jugar, nos gritó algunas cosa que seguro iban dedicado a Hiroto-san ,sobre "ejemplos" , ella salió molesta diciéndonos nos diéramos prisa antes de que comiéramos...después Hiroto-san se rio un poco, le mire, estaba bien , me observaba a mí, pero creo podía imaginarme ese era el propio sonido de su risa…

-ve a cambiarte masaki yo me encargo-

-no, yo comencé y yo lo hare-

-que dices, está bien cambiáramos de cuerpos, aun así aquí yo soy el adulto-

-entonces preocúpese por mí y sea usted el que salga-

-bien, entonces limpiemos todo después nos cambiaremos antes de que Hitomiko nos sermone de nuevo…vaya no me había divertido en un tiempo-

-yo, soy feliz…incluso después de ser regañado, ya que…pude jugar con usted como antes-

-te prometo hare todo lo posible para deja mi trabajo y darte mi tiempo solo a ti-

-¿a Midorikawa-san también?-

-vamos yo limpiare el agua, podrías llevar la ropa mojada al cuarto de lavado-

-si-

En una situación norma como ahora, no tomaría importancia a que evadió mi pregunta, seguro no era nada, para Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san era muy importante, estaba decidido no le diría lo que vi, ahora más que nunca quiero mantener a este padre divertido conmigo seguro que si se enterase le dará lo amagado de nuevo, terminamos de limpiar el agua, ¿a esto porque estábamos jugando?...

-mira masaki esto es lo que se te cayó, dame la mano- _sacando algo de ala ya vacía tina y llamar a masaki quien estaba atrás limpiando el espejo-_

-ya voy- _me acerque a donde él estaba limpiando la bañera y vi era la pulsera que me había comprado Midorikawa-san, al estirar mi mano note algo muy peculiar, "Hiroto-san" tenía una idéntica a la que tomaba ahora en sus manos…-_ ¿no sabía Midorikawa-san le había dado una igual?-

-es verdad no me había dado cuenta, con tanto conflicto me había olvidado de ese pequeño regalo-

-ya se, a midorikawa-san no le molestara si las intercambiamos-

-pero, es como si ya fuera así- _sonriendo-_

-entonces, regresémonos nuestra pulsera-

-está bien si es lo que quieres-

De ese modo el como "masaki" usaba la pulsera de su padre, y yo como "Hiroto" usaba la pulsera de mi hijo, era extraño decirlo así, pero me sentía feliz, terminamos de limpiar el desorden, él se fue a cambia al igual que yo, después probamos la comida de Hitomiko-san quien se quedó con ambos toda la tarde hasta que se fue ya que el cielo comenzaba a tornase gris pese a que ya era noche y no quería la lluvia la empapase, …

-bien me voy, espero ambos se porte bien sin mí-

-descuida hermana todo estará bien ahora, masaki y yo ya hablamos-

-bien, cierto, quería ver a midorikawa, ¿crees este en el trabajo?

-supongo que sí, apenas son las 10pm y no ha enviado mensaje, seguro estará por salir pronto-

-bien entonces me voy, pórtense bien ambos-

Ella se fue de casa y nosotros regresamos a casa a espera a midorikawa-san, para hacer mejor las paces con Hiroto-san decidimos mirar juntos una película mientras esperábamos…poco antes de las 11pm llego un mensaje en la contestadora del teléfono de la sala, avisando demoraría un poco, así que fui a decirle a Hiroto-san quien se había ido a su habitación, pero él hablaba con alguien por su celular…

-entiendo, no te preocupes, yo hablare con el mañana, si te prometo estar tranquilo para que masaki no se entere-

¿Qué quería decir?, después que el colgó entre en su habitación y le di el mensaje y con una sonrisa, me digo no me preocupara, que el mismo acababa de llamarle para avisarle llegaría tarde a casa, no estaba muy seguro, pero decidí no hacer conclusiones en su relación, así que después de mirar un poco la televisión nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama de su habitación, quería quedarme despierto hasta que midorikawa-san llegara pero no pude y me quede completamente dormido abrazado por Hiroto-san.

* * *

**Este es el capitulo anterior en otra Perspectiva, espero les gustara, Pasara que ...**

**admito Que Me gusto especialmente la escena del baño, no se me Recordó a Uno de mis fics "ero" que  
escribí Hace Tiempo, en fin  
hasta siguinte continuacio, matane**


	18. Terminemos este juego

**espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Terminemos este juego (I)**

**POV: Hiroto.**

-hasta que llegas, creí no te vería hoy- _hablaba Hiroto quien estaba frete al peliverde, quien recién llegaba las 10am-_

-masaki, dijo, Hiroto que haces despierto tan temprano-

-solo esperando a que alguien llegara ya que estaba preocupado ya que no respondías mis llamadas-

-perdona mi celular se quedó sin batería-_ sonriendo al decir una pequeña mentira-_

-el teléfono dela oficina, tampoco lo respondías-

-ese, bueno te seré honesto no lo escuche tenia música ya que estaba solo en ese lujar-

-bien entonces, supongo te reuniste con mi hermana, ella digo quería hablar contigo-

-hitomiko, sí, claro, pero no pude verla…creo que no estaba en la oficina, si supe fue a verme-

-por qué mientes_\- comenzando a molestarse al saber otra versión de los hechos-_

-¿Qué dices?- mirando a "Hiroto", algo preocupado"

-sé que no estabas en la oficina, el vigilante me lo digo- _recordando había llamado al vigilante tras recibir la llamada de su Hermana-_

-vaya, ya empiezas a espiarme-

-no, solo estaba preocupado al ver no llegabas-

-no te mentiré –_mintiendo piadosamente_\- , fui a reunirme con sakuma después del trabajo y la lluvia no atrapo e me invito a ir a su casa-

-vaya, serio- _sabiendo no era así y queriendo la verdad por más que doliera-_

-si- _sonriendo seguro de lo decía al no querer decir la verdad-_

-que sepa sakuma vine a unos metros adelante de donde vivimos, bien pudo dejarte en casa-

-vamos acaso desconfías de mi-

-no, claro que no…eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero –_subiendo un poco de la voz al sentirse molesto por la mentira del otro_\- si desconfió de ti, seguro que te fuiste con Kazemaru-

-que dices, kazemaru es un amigo y no lo he visto desde el domingo-

-por qué mientes, se bien lo viste ayer, es más tuviste el descaro de dejarte manipular por él y dejarte besar-

-no es así, además seguro eso te lo digo masaki, bien solo fue una broma- _intentando aguantar la presión y no decirle la verdad a Hiroto-_

-así, como lo es que el fuera por ti y te fueras a su casa,_ -sintiéndose impaciente y molesto por lo que decía midorikawa-_ mírate incluso llegaste en un taxi y traes el cabello mojado-

-¡eso no significa nada!_\- subiendo la voz molestándose del tono de Hiroto-_

-¿nada?, es verdad, pero pudiste decir fui con kazemaru, pero has dicho sakuma, además hitomiko te vio irte con el muy feliz, porque no admites de buna vez aun tienes interés en el-

-que si aún lo tengo eso no debe importarte a ti-

-¿no?, creí yo estaba contigo-

-sí, pero es como si no lo estuviera, te recuerdo antes de irme de vacaciones nos peleamos y tome mis vacaciones adelantas por eso me fui con aphrodi-

-sí, pero nos peleamos por lo mismo, tu amante y tus ganas de irte a tomar con el despreocupadamente llegando de madrugada dejándome a mí y a masaki preocupados-

-que si es así, es más quieres saber la verdad, bien me fui con kazemaru, tomamos unas cervezas y me la pase muy bien y si quieres saber tuvimos sexo, si lo tuvimos no sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir a diferencia de ti-

-si tanto te gusta entonces ve y revuélcate con él, a mi déjame en paz-_ molesto por el descaro de quien amaba tanto-_

-pues lo hare, no eres ma que una molestia, incluso en esta situación no eres más que un ególatra que quiere todo se haga como tú quieras, estar contigo es una molestia, incluso por eso masaki está harto de ti-

-no lo metas en esto-

-te odio, me hubiera gustado jamás haberme fijado en ti, me voy- _saliendo de el departamento-_

-espera aun no terminamos de hablar- _tomándolo de la mano -_

-tu no, pero yo sí, me largo- emp_ujándolo y salir azotando la puerta-_

Vaya se cerraba un puerta y se abría otra, cuando creí podía ir todo bien después de arreglarme con masaki, ocurre esto, supongo es lo único que no es como antes, él está harto de mí, por más que lo quiera, seguro prefiere a alguien que le dedique tiempo y no lo forcé, bien supongo era su decisión, aunque no me gustaría perderlo, no puedo hacer mucho en esta condición….más que ver como se aleja…si fuera yo, lo tomaría entre mis brazos para que no se fuera y me escuchara…pero lo más que puedo hacer es tomarlo de la mano al no ser yo por ahora…¿cómo es que termino esto así?…hubiera preferido la verdad por más doloroso que fuera que su mentira .

**POV: Midorikawa.**

¿por qué había terminado todo así?, él es el que debería estar molesto y con buenas razones, sabía que podría ocurrir esto aun así lo hice y hable de mas, no quiero dejarlo, pero estoy harto, se solo han sido unos días, pero estoy harto, lo amo, quiero me toque, me bese, que su voz me provoque y me abrase con firmeza …quiero todo regrese a la normalidad, quiero él sea mi Hiroto de nuevo, y no tener aun esa sensación de sentir podría dormir con mi "hijo", supongo alejarme un poco por ahora sería mejor antes de sentirme podría volverme loco…

Me fui de regreso a casa de kazemaru para que me prestara ropa y no llegar la misma y trabajar, realmente para mi Hiroto es tan importante que cuidaría por ahora de su trabajo, seguro podría regresar por la noche y hablar más tranquilamente…

**POV: Hiroto.**

-buenos días….ya regreso midorikawa-san-

-masaki, -_mirando al chico que entraba en el comedor-_ buenos días, sí, pero se ha ido sin despertarte-

-yo quería velo…bien supongo será más tarde-

-si supongo….bien, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, que tal si salimos a donde quieras-

-¿enserio?- _sonando feliz ante tal noticia-_

-sí, ya estas prácticamente de vacaciones, así que no será problema, así que vamos-

-está bien…pero de esta forma no podre jugar libremente, detesto der un adulto…_.-mirando a Hiroto, tras recordar o dicho- _quiero decir ahora, no me molestaría ser como Hiroto-san en unos años más, es mas también quiero lucir genial como él y tener a alguien como midorikawa-san conmigo-

-espero lo consigas, bien por ahora qué tal si vamos a donde antes jugábamos juntos futbol seguro en ese sitio podrás ser el niño que quiere tanto jugar libre-

-está bien...cierto hay algo que debo decirle-

-¿qué es?-

-bueno, vera….ayer, kirino el chico que lo llevo a una cita…el me digo que me amaba entendiendo la situación en la que estamos ahora…pero-

-que bien por ti, que hay de malo-

-que se lo dijo a usted de alguna manera y ayer ese chico aphrodi miro cuando el estaba abrasando a "hiroto-san" declarándosele y el seguro piensa es un…p-pederasta-

-descuida, tan solo todo regrese a la normalidad hablare con el-

-seguro-

-claro, no te preocupes, él es un buen amigo a diferencia de nagumo él se guarda lo que ve-

-está bien...entonces no le molestaría, invite a kirino-sempai-

-si es lo que quieres y crees no tengas problemas, está bien puedes invitarle-

-que bien, me gustaría midorikawa-san viniera, es una pena este trabajando, bien supongo por ahora aprovechare estoy con usted-

Al despertarme algo tarde desayune de lo mejor, cuando Hiroto-san se esmera realmente es mejor que una chica a la hora de hacer el almuerzos, sin duda este sería un día que recordaría por siempre,

Después del desayuno llame Kirino-sempai armándome de valor invitándolo a salir con ambos, aceptando, era feliz, le di la dirección de conde vernos, después de colgar sentí una sensación caliente en el pecho y el corazón latir algo rápido, seguro era felicidad, salí a buscar a Hiroto-san, quien estaba sobre el suelo de su habitación de rodillas apretándose el pecho, cuando escucho que entre, se levantó como si nada tambaleando un poco y dedicando una sonrisa…

-que te ha dicho tu amigo-

-digo nos vera cercas del orfanato para ir a esa cancha… ¿está bien?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-supongo que no es nada-

-bien terminemos de arreglarnos y nos iremos, le llamare a hitomiko, seguro querrá ir para ver estamos bien-

-está bien-

Vi a Hiroto-san salir, pero parecía algo le dolía mucho, supongo no era nada y solo lo imaginaba, después de un rato llego hitomiko-san entro en casa y al haber sido yo el que habría me saludo para después ir en busca de hiroto-san, mientras esperaba…poco después regreso con el parecía preocupada a diferencia de minutos antes estar alegre, ¿ocurría algo malo?

Durante el viaje yo iba el asiento de atrás y el de copiloto en el automóvil de hitomiko-san, por alguna razón iba muy callado durante el trayecto al mirar por el espejo que estaba del lado de la puerta del copiloto vi estaba dormido pero su expresión parecía algo le dolía, me sentía mal, ¿qué le ocurría? , quería me lo contara, me dolía de alguna manera verle así, me sentía triste, poco después llegamos al orfanato sun garden y ahí estaba kirino sempai….

-Kirino-sempai- _saliendo del automóvil-_

-masaki…-_mirando a "masaki" saliendo del automóvil_ \- gracias por la invitación-

-no agradezca...si eres amigo de masaki está bien, además de alguna manera me siento responsable del mal rato que te di- _hablaba Hiroto-_

-no se preocupe estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi también, sin duda es una persona admirable-

-bien vamos, ese lujar está un poco adelante, -_hablaba masaki junto a Kirino_\- pero los automóviles no pueden acercarse-

Me había olvidado de todo, incluso el parecía estaba bien, seguro solo estaba cansado, ya que un momento durante la madrugada lo vi despierto, seguro esperando a midorikawa-san, seguro solo era cansancio,

Pasamos un agradable rato entre los tres, incluso Hiroto-san me dejo aprender su propia técnica, no entendía el por qué pero era feliz de aprenderme su técnica, aunque seguro no tendría oportunidad de usarla al haber casi 5 delanteros,

Parecía todo estaba bien, pero de repente me sentí mareado y muy cansado, seguro era por correr y jugar junto a Kirino-sempai, aprendiendo esa técnica, seguro era normal también al no ser este mi cuerpo, así que simplemente me senté bajo la sobre de un árbol enorme, para disfrutar de la comida que había llevado hitomiko-san para nosotros, además ya era tarde y seguro después iríamos a casa y podría dormir y caer hasta el día siguiente, era lastima midorikawa-san no estuviera.

* * *

**espero que les gustara,**

**que les ocurrirá a midorikawa y Hiroto?**  
**estará bien Hiroto?  
a masaki le ocurría algo durante este día extraño...**

**sin mas hasta la siguiente , matane!**


	19. Terminemos este juego (II)

**espero les guste la continuación doble del día.**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Terminemos este juego (II)**

**POV: Midorikawa.**

-puedo quedarme en tu casa por favor- p_arado frete al escritorio del director de ventas de la empresa-_

-¿qué hay de Hiroto_?- mirando al peliverde que había entrado sin siquiera llamar a la puerta-_

-no solo seré yo él se quedara en casa- _sonriendo ante su mal chiste-_

\- no me refiero a eso, ¿acaso están peleados?-_ mirando seriamente a su amigo-_

\- algo así, -_bajando la mirada al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana- _ solo no quiero ir a casa esta noche-

-como quieras, puedes quedarte pero dormirás en el sofá-

-claro, muchas gracias suzuno- _sonriendo-_

-bien te veré a la salida se puntual o te vas caminado-

-claro-

no quería regresar a casa sabía que él estaría triste o disgustado después de lo que le dige y terminaríamos de nuevo peleando y no quería masaki nos viera, además era tan extraño haberle gritado cuando era "masaki" me sentía tonto al solo pensar había discutido con mi hijo y era hiroto, aun así sentía me volvería loco con esta situación, ya quiero seas tú, quiero regreses a ti y poder hacer las cosas como antes y besarte, siento hay un muro entre ambos como antes, perdóname por lo que hice pero también tengo mis necesidades y no podía aguantar más, aun no sé cómo hablarle así que por hoy me iré a casa de suzuno en lo que se relaja y yo me aclaro más en mis pensamientos,

El día en el trabajo era muy pesado al no estar hiroto en su lugar era como si se perdiera el orden lo que hace algo difícil el trabajo... cumplí con mi jornada olvidándome completamente de la hora de salida, al salir no vi a suzuno así que deduje se fue sin mí y me fui en taxi a su casa se podía tomar el automóvil de hiroto pero estaba tan cansado como para pensar siquiera en conducir por dos horas hasta donde vive suzuno con nagumo,

Llegue al departamento de ambos a lo cual me recibieron bien, pero como pago por la noche suzuno me pidió ayudarles con la cena así que lo hice no me molestaba en nada,

Después llego la media noche y me dejaron la habitación de huéspedes y al acostarme en la cama me sentí tan vacío al no tenerlos a mi lado, siquiera a hiroto...como sea, por favor se tú mismo, siento me moriré si no eres tu pronto, o me volveré loco,

Me quede completamente dormido, mi celular sonó, mire la hora y ya eran las 8am de la mañana que flojera, tome el celular al ver era Hitomiko le conteste...

-bueno- _bostezando-_

-¡tú donde se supone estas, acaso no te importa tu familia!-

-no tengo tiempo para gritos colgare- _colgando-_

Tenía tanto sueño, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero enseguida sonó mi celular y lo ignore, seguro me reclamaría en nombre de hiroto como solo ocurría cuando niños, pero como me reclamaría cuando desconoce la situación, no importaba quería dormir, el celular dejo de sonar y me quede de nuevo dormido, poco después entro suzuno junto a nagumo en la habitación, estaba bien que era su casa, pero podrían llamar a la puerta,

-midorikawa despierta- _le gritaba Nagumo-_

-¿qué ocurre?, estaba teniendo un gran sueño-

-bueno, veras...- _intentaba suavizar la situación suzuno-_

-si no tiene nada que decir me dormiré de nuevo- _acomodándose bajo la cobijas-_

-¡hiroto está en el hospital!-_ gritaba nagumo olvidándose de no exaltar a Midorikawa-_

-¿¡qué cosa!?- _Que les ocurre a estos dos con el tacto, ¿hiroto estaba en dónde?, ¿quién precisamente?-_

-midorikawa, ¿estás bien?- _acercándose el pelirojo a su amigo que estaba inmóvil-_

-como va estar bien después de soltárselo tan directo,_ -le reclamaba suzuno dándole un zape a nagumo y dirigirse a Midorikawa-_ vamos hitomiko nos digo no era importante, está bien, pero solo quería saber dónde estabas-

-¿cómo que bien? nada de bien, -_perdiendo la paciencia_\- está en un hospital, eso no es estar bien, quiero ir ahora- _saliendo de cama-_

-espera un momento, si quieres te llevamos, pero tranquilo no ganas nada alterándote, -_hablaba suzuno intentando relajarlo-_ además no me has dicho que paso entre ambos-

-es verdad ya llevan un rato peleando ustedes, claro que aunque lo sabemos no queremos meternos entre los esposos, ¿acaso se acabó el amor entre ambos_?- hablaba nagumo quien los había visto muy extraños estos días-_

-nagumo a veces no sabes cuándo callarte-_ le decía suzuno suspirando-_

No, no era eso, ¿o sí?, yo amaba a hiroto...no, seguro que no, para el yo no lo amaba al saber estaba con otro en vez de ir con el cuándo más me necesita, solo fui con alguien mas en lujar de ayudarlo...seguro es mi culpa este en el hospital...no solo estaba sacando conclusiones, si estaba en el hospital era masaki, no el, aun mas importante para ir donde estaba... Me tranquilice, y saque de la habitación a ambos

-es verdad estaré tranquilo, así que si me permiten debo salir- _sacándolo de la habitación tras levantarse de la cama-_

Cerré la puerta y tome mi camisa y saco para irme al hospital y llamar a un taxi, al salir de la habitación llegue hasta el comedor donde ambos estaban,

-debo irme gracias por dejarme dormí aquí hoy-

-espera iremos contigo, además hiroto es nuestro amigo- _hablaba suzuno-_

-bueno... no creo sea necesario-

-como que no, vamos e iremos, suzuno toma las llaves saldremos al hospital-

-como sea con tal de saber hiroto está bien te hare caso por hoy-

No quería que fueran por que no era hiroto sino masaki, pero supongo no me creerían, fue acompañado por ellos hasta el hospital donde estaba hiroto según hitomiko les había dicho a ambos por el celular,

Al llegar al área de emergencias vi a hitomiko junto a "masaki" y otro niño, no entendía nada, que ocurría aquí...

* * *

**POV: Masaki**

Después de pasar toda la tarde junto a Hiroto-san el sol comenzó a ocultarse, vaya no quería fuera así, quería seguir junto a kirino-sempai aunque fueras de esta forma, aunque seguro el no querría...

-te gustaría quedarte en casa seguro a masaki le daría justo- _hablaba Hiroto con Kirino al ver la cara de su hijo-_

-¿enserio puedo?

-claro, si masaki quiere eres bienvenido a casa-

-¿Qué?, si, kirino por favor ven a casa si, aun quiero estar contigo aun que seguro te sentirás incomodo-

-no, está bien si me invitas iré-

-sí, ven por favor-

-está bien, muchas gracias por la invitación-

-hiroto te llevare a casa- le hablaba hitomiko quien estaba junto a el-

-gracias hitomiko, bien vamos masaki a casa-

-si-

estaba muy feliz había tenido el mejor día además kirino-sempai vendría que bien, fuimos llevados a casa junto a hitomiko-san, hitomiko se quedó un poco con los tres, creo no estaba segura dejarnos solos, aun así poco después se fue, tuvimos una cena juntos, hasta que mire la hora y aun no llegaba midorikawa-san, mientras ayudaba a hiroto-san a limpiar lo utilizado para la cena mientras kirino-sempai llamaba a su casa a pedir permiso para quedarse, le pregunte por el...

-¿hiroto-san aun no llegara midorikawa-san a casa?

-no sé, le hablare más tarde seguro tiene mucho trabajo-

-ya veo, espero llegue pronto no le he visto desde ayer-

-él está bien créeme-

-está bien, pero me gustaría verlo... le extraño-

Después de eso la noche llego y le cedí mi habitación a kirino-sempai y yo me fui a dormir junto a Hiroto-san en su habitación, tan pronto me acomode para dormir no supe nada más, ni siquiera cuando se había dormido Hiroto-san. Durante el trascurso de la noche me desperté y me sentía muy cansado, salí de la cama y fui al baño, pero al llegar estaba ocupado y poco después salió kirino

-he, buenas noche_\- mirando a "masaki"-_

-claro, kirino ¿no puede dormir?-

-¿he?- _mirando a qui lo llama por su nombre sintiéndose extraño-_

-tiene pinta de que aún no se ha dormido-

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-conozco a kirino también que podría decirle lo que piensa_\- sonriendo-_

-yo me voy- _dándole la espalda-_

-espera, estás bien ocurre algo malo conmigo- _tomando del brazo-_

\- ¿acaso, eres masaki?

-quien más, además creí estamos juntos cuando digo aceptaba mis sentimientos_\- poniéndose desanimado y triste-_

-vaya así que enserio eres tu-_ mirándolo directamente-_

-pero que le ocurre-

Él se acercó a mí y me beso, estaba muy feliz... No, pero que le pasa no puede hacerlo, lo separe de mí sintiéndome completamente rojo...

-¿qué le ocurre?-

-acaso no puedo hacerlo -_lamiendo sus labios-_

-sí, pero no ahora- _sintiéndose acalorado-_

-acaso no te has dado cuenta-

-¿de qué?-

El me tomo de la mano y me metió junto a el al baño y me llevo hasta el espejo al mirar a él, note a mí, que había de malo en que me viera a mí mismo...

-no entiendo que ocurre-

\- acaso no te das cuenta que eres tú de nuevo, "masaki" no un adulto-

-¿enserio?,-_mirando de nuevo-_ es verdad, ¡qué bien!-

Estaba muy feliz era yo nuevamente, estaba tan feliz que no me importaba, gritar de la felicidad y brincar, es más tome a kirino y fui yo quien lo tomo del rostro y lo bese, ahora si podría hacerlo, era muy feliz, tal vez debería decirle a Hiroto-san, pero antes siquiera en pensar en salir, kirino no me dejo ir...

-por qué no hacemos algo juntos, para celebrar ere tú-

-¿qué cosa?

El me tomo de nueva cuenta de la mano y me llevo a mi habitación y después de cerrar la puerta me empujo a mi cama el colocándose encima de mí…

-te prometo te gusta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

El me beso de nuevo, me sentía feliz y nervioso, sabía lo que haría, pero tan pronto, antes querría ir con Hiroto-san, pero parecía él no me daría opciones, así que no tuve alternativa y tener mi primera vez.

* * *

** bien espero que les gustara tranquilos aun no es el final aun faltan un par de cosas que llevaran uno o dos capitulo mas,**  
**espero les gustara.**


	20. Terminemos este juego (III)

**espero les guste.**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia **

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Terminemos este juego (III)**

**POV: Masaki**

Desperté en la madrugada en mi cama junto a kirino, al verlo y notar no había sido un sueño estaba muy feliz, así que salí de mi habitación tras buscar mi ropa y fui a buscar a hiroto-san, al entrar en su habitación lo vi sentado sobre la cama con la mano sobre el pecho como antes y me acerque a él...

-está bien

-¿masaki?, si, podrías llamar a hitomiko por mí-

-claro, ¿pero...está bien?-

-no demores por favor-

-si-

Salí de la habitación para busca el teléfono, pero parecía algo le dolía y mucho a Hiroto-san, así que me di prisa y le pedí a hitomiko-san viniera ya que parecía algo le dolía a hiroto-san y seguro no me lo diría, al regresar a su habitación él no estaba, así que fui a buscarlo vaya momento en que viviéramos en una casa demasiado grande, después lo encontré en la cocina tomando un poco de agua...

-parece que ya eres tú, cierto-

-si pero-

-parece algo sorprendente y muy misterioso, pero me alegrara pasara, aunque no sabemos cómo ocurrió esto, me alegra seas tú-

-¿por qué?-

-ya que así pudimos entendernos mejor cierto, es temprano aun, porque no te vas a dormir-

-pero-

-descuida no te preocupes-

-no lo hare, si no fuera nada me iría, pero me preocupo por usted, así que dime que tienes_-comenzando a llorar- _acaso papà se está muriendo-

-perdona por asustarte _–abrasándolo_\- , solo me siento extraño y quiero hitomiko llegue ya que midorikawa aún no llega-

-enserio no es nada malo-

-claro, te prometo me tendrás contigo por mucho tiempo- _secando las lágrimas de masaki con la manga de su pijama-_

-más le vale-

Poco después llego Hitomiko-san preocupada por hiroto-san , le hico algunas preguntas y después se fue con él, poco después regreso solo ella en ese momento kirino ya se había despertado aunque aún eran las 8am temprano siquiera para el desayuno y no quería decirle nada, hitomiko nos vio y se dirigió a mi…

-masaki ya está aquí midorikawa-

-no seguro aún está en el trabajo, Hiroto-san lo dijo ayer-

-ese vaya momento de crearle estrés a Hiroto_ -tomando su celular-_

-¿él está bien?, ¿dónde está?

-descuida masaki el solo tuvo un poco de fiebre provocada por el estrés-

-¿qué?

-veras masaki al ser un adulto se enfrentas a muchas cosas y en ocasiones te puedes enfermar fácilmente, tal parece hiroto ya estaba estresado hace un tiempo y estaba aún más cuando ocurrió ese "cambio" así que eso recayó aún más en él, descuida esta en el hospital pero está bien-

-¿enserio?-

-claro, ahora te llevare con él, seguro estas preocupado-

-si mucho-

Ella nos llevó a ambos ya que no podía dejar a kirino solo, al llegar al hospital intento localizar a midorikawa pero tan solo le respondió le colgó y después no quiso responder su llamada, así que les llamo a mis otros tíos para saber dónde estaba midorikawa,

Después entramos al hospital y me dejaron ver a hiroto-san gracias a la persuasión del dinero y de una mujer furiosa que podía haber golpeado al doctor que me toco empujándome prohibiéndome el paso a donde estaba hiroto-san, después entre en una habitación muy lujosa a pesar de ser un hospital,

-esto es mucho no cree- _mirando a Hiroto una vez entrado en la habitación, senado a la orilla de la cama-_

-masaki, -_mirando a quien entraba_\- lo sé pero mi hermana lo pidió pese a que solo es un estudio, algo de descanso y algo de suero-

-pero está bien, ya no le duele nada-

-no, tal aprese solo es algo de estrés, ya sé qué tal si esta vez nos vamos ambos de vacaciones ya que estas de vacación mes desde el viernes-

-midorikawa-san vendrá- _sintiéndose feliz al saber podría esta con ambos-_

-no creo, seguro querrá trabajar y estar mientras con su amigo- _recordando su discusión con él y no sabía cómo terminaría su relación-_

-hiroto-san sabe, midorikawa-san le quiere no sé por qué pero creo que usted ya no lo quiere, mientras fui usted por un rato lo vi de manera muy diferente a como me ve, sin dudas él lo quiere y mucho así como yo a ambos-

-yo también le quiero, descuida no lo odio a ambos los quiero mucho- _colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de masaki y revolver su cabello-_

-es hora de salir_, -entrando el médico_\- necesito hablar con mi paciente-

-masaki ve con hitomiko te prometo después iremos a donde quieras-

-si está bien-

-si vez a ryuuji, dile que no se preocupe, que estas bien-

-¿he?-

-solo tranquilízalo, confió en ti, se lo entenderás cuando o veas-

-está bien, me voy, dese prisa en salir-

Salí de esa habitación y fui hasta donde estaba hitomiko-san esperando y me quede junto a ella y kirino en lo que salía hiroto, pero poco después llego Midorikawa-san corriendo, cansado, jadeando y sudando, el al verme se acercó a mí y me abrazo...claro para el yo soy "hiroto-san"... ya había comprendido lo dicho por papà,

-donde esta Hiroto _-preguntaba suzuno tras del peliverde_

-él está en una habitación y...- hablaba Hitomiko-

-¡este bien!, no le paso nada a ma-"Hiroto" -_alterado y cansado por correr desde el estacionamiento hasta el hospital-_

-está bien midorikawa –_haciendo caso a lo que Hiroto le había pedido-_ no te preocupes no es nada….me acompañas por agua-

-¿he?, si claro-

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa.**

Seguía a "Hiroto" después de haber llegado al hospital, supongo en esta situación aunque aún no podía verle a la cara era el único que podía explicarme lo que pasa, aunque el silencio era molesto, el parecía tan feliz y precavido acaso le agradaba que no estuviera junto a él, bueno a mí también me hacía feliz solo venia por "masaki" quien seguro está en quién sabe dónde de este horrible lujar llamado hospital…

-yo…- meda dinero quiero agua- _parando para acercarse a una máquina-_

-acaso no tienes el propio, a esto donde esta "masaki", ¿qué ocurre?-

-no, lo que ocurre por extraño que parezca, yo soy de nuevo masaki y hiroto-san es el-

-¿qué cosa?-

-si me pregunta como regresamos a la normalidad, mi respuesta es, de la forma en la que -cambiamos es decir no se-

-entonces no eres Hiroto, ¿desde cuándo?-

-desde esta mañana cuando desperté ya era yo-

-ya veo, estoy feliz de escucharlo…-_sintiéndose aliviado y después preocuparse de nuevo_\- entonces quien está aquí enserio es Hiroto….-_acercándose a una banca junto a la máquina de agua_\- sin dudas es mi culpa, seguro se morirá y me molestara toda mi vida-

-él está bien no dramatice, incluso sabía que vendría ya que me pidió le tranquilizara…aunque no entendería por que no vendría-

-soy un tonto- llevando sus manos a la cara-

-¿he?-

-sin dudas no estoy cuando más me necesita, la primera vez cuando hubo problemas en el trabajo me fui de vacaciones, después cuando ocurre algo tan extraño solo me alejo más y cometo el error de mi vida y ahora que es él está aquí y yo solo queriendo no regresar para no verlo-

-¿acaso se pelearon?-

-descuida masaki no lo entenderías- _sonriendo para su hijo-_

-claro que lo entiendo ya fui adulto lo conocí de otra manera aunque fuera solo 4 días-

-bien supongo que si discutimos, pero descuida lo arreglare y seremos la familia que tanto quieres-

-usted enserio quiere ser una familia para mí y ¿para usted?-

-que quieres decir-

-yo ya soy feliz son ambos discutan, rían o se ausenten por el trabajo y en ocasiones duerma junto a ustedes tra ver una película de terror, para mi cosas como esas ya me hacen sentí querido y en una buena familia los quiero a ambos porque se preocupan mejor que mis padres… ¿usted enserio quiere ser mi "mami"?-

-prefería ser tu padre, pero me gusta ser tu familia, si eres feliz yo también, -_levantándose y darle el dinero que antes había pedido el menor- _bien mi hijo querido insistiré para ver a Hiroto después te llevare conmigo donde quieras-

-si-

Solo estaba torturándome a mí mismo con mis ideas, bien prometo que ya que el regreso en si convencerle de mi amor de la mejor y única manera que se y lo tendré junto a mí y más convencido que nunca que lo amo y que él me ama como cuando nos declaramos, bueno el yo ya le odiaba, ya verás Hiroto lo que te espera si no te convenzo de mi error.

* * *

**¿que les pareció el fic? aunque aun es pronto para preguntar pero me gustaría saberlo,**

**bien que le aguardara a Hiroto con midorikawa, podrán alegrar su problema, por que a ocurrido algo tan extraño que solo duro un tiempo...**  
**sigan con el fic...Matane!**


	21. Pendientes (I)

**espero les guste **

_: Lemon:_

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia**

**Capítulo 21: Pendientes (I)**

**Punto de vista: Midorikawa.**

**POV: Midorikawa.**

-midorikawa has regresado, quieres ver a Hiroto antes que yo-_le hablaba Hitomiko-_

-claro, si no hay problema-

-descuida el me comento tuvieron un pequeño problema ayer, además se lo de esa extraña situación, así que seguro tendrán que hablar, yo me llevare a masaki a casa-

-muchas gracias hitomiko…espera ¿cómo es que sabes?-

-olvídalo ve a verlo, ya después te contare, nos vamos-

-claro, gracias aunque lamento haberte colgado antes_\- sonrojado por su acción-_

-luego hablaremos de eso también, bien deja de hacer tiempo y ve-

-claro te veré más tarde-

Dime media vuelta y me adentre a un ascensor que llevaba a donde estaba Hiroto llegue al piso como me menciono indicaciones Hitomiko y después me adentre al pasillo y llegue a la habitación donde estaba el, al entrar lo vi colocándose la camisa vaya forma de arruinarme…

-eres tú- _restándole importancia, aun molesto con él, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa-_

-también me da gusto verte –_cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Hiroto-_ , parece que estuviste aquí por una pequeña fiebre, vaya drama el tuyo no-

-si eso es lo único que tienes para decirme, mejor vete, yace por que no vas con kazemaru sería otra noche juntos no-

-tal vez debería hacerlo- _molesto por la ofensa-_

-pues muévete, tengo prisa por irme- _pasando de lago a midorikawa-_

Pero que estaba haciendo, no estaba arreglando nada solo pelear de nuevo, no yo quería estar con él y no separarme, lo convencería de mi amor de una forma u otra….

-espera Hiroto, -_tomando de la camisa por la espalda_\- yo no quiero pelear contigo, yo lamento lo que hice y dije-

-pues no lo parece- _manteniéndose serio con el aunque reamente le dolía su infidelidad-_

-después de lo de ayer no quería peleáramos así que fui con suzuno _-comenzando a quebrarse la voz y soltar algunas lágrimas lentamente_\- esta mañana al saber que estabas aquí y saber realmente eras tú me preocupe, pero realmente me alegra estés bien-

-vamos deja las lágrimas para después, _-girándose para verlo y abrasarlo_\- dime realmente te gusto hacerlo con el-

-no, tus eres el mejor en la cama- _mirando a Hiroto-_

-eso me alegra, te perdonare si me compresas por el engaño con tu amante-

-lo hare si tú me compensa a mí por lo de la última vez-

-ya que…midorikawa lo que más extrañe al no ser yo fue esto-

El me tomo del rostro y me beso realmente era un beso suave del cual extrañaba, su sabor era tan cálido, sus labios se posaron suavemente por un rato, me sentí tan feliz de que fuera el nuevamente que no pude evitar las lágrimas…

-te dije que dejes las lágrimas_\- secando con sus dedos las lágrimas de midorikawa-_

-perdona, pero estoy feliz de que seas tú nuevamente-

-también estoy feliz más que nunca así podre reclamarle a ese amigo tuyo por llevarte a la cama-

-ya olvídate de él y vámonos juntos a donde quieras-

-me parece buena idea-

-después vamos por masaki con hitomiko y tengamos un día juntos…aunque el trabajo-_ recordando que debía cubrir doble trabajo-_

-olvida te de él, te doy el día libre-

-de acuerdo-

Después de eso salir como si no pasara nada fui a buscar de un taxi ya que el automóvil estaba en el estacionamiento del trabajo, mientras regresaba Hiroto de pagar el servicio del hospital salí adelantándome, después regreso y nos fuimos juntos a casa de todos lo lujares que pude pensar para demostrarle mi amor, que mejor que nuestro hogar y así poder expresaron libremente, llegamos a nuestra casa y nos adentramos, era tan feliz….

-te molesta si me doy un baño, realmente lo necesito-_ recordando había salido de casa de suzuno tan rápido que olvido asearse-_

-yo también, te molesta si lo hacemos juntos- _acercando a midorikawa a el-_

-claro que no, después-

-entonces vayamos a donde realmente queremos después te prometo darme un baño junto a ti-

Él se acercó a mí y me beso esta vez más apasionadamente que antes y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación llevándome hasta la cama y sentarme, pero no lo dejaría hacer lo que pensaba hoy estaba decidido a demostrarle mi amor,

-espera Hiroto esta vez quiero ser yo quien te de mi amor-

-enserio-

-no creas eres el único con poder en esta relación-

Me senté sobre la cama y él se sentó a la orilla y después me coloque encima suyo besándolo y hacerle caer de espalda contra a la cama…

-te demostrare que te amo solo a ti, Hiroto además es tu culpa por no ser tú y tenerme tan ansioso no sabes lo que tuve que hacer, así que se gentil y acéptame-

bese a Hiroto abriendo su camisa y pasar a besar su cuello , mientras marcaba su pecho como mío, con mi manos comenzaba a abrir su pantalón y tocar lo que era más mío que dé el, comencé a masajearlo ,mientras seguía chupando su cuerpo ,

podía escuchar sus gemidos los cuales me provocaban para hacer lo que planeaba, me quite el saco y la camisa mientras observa a él deshacerse de su camisa , después se hiso un poco hacia atrás en la cama para poder colocarme en medio y comenzar lamer su miembro el cual ya estaba erecto, así que lo lleve directamente a mi boca y comencé a chuparlo, mientras el me acariciaba el cabello soltándolo y pasaba sus manos por mis hombros ,seguí lamiendo su mimbro hasta provocarle se corriera completamente dentro de mi boca,

Después de limpiarme, lo recosté y fui yo el que lo haría, me hacer que a él llevando mi mimbro hacia él, solo había hecho esto algunas ocasiones y era mi "arma de doble filo" para convencer a Hiroto de que lo amaba lo cual solo han sido 3 veces,

comencé a penetrar a Hiroto haciéndole sentir bien y claro yo sintiéndome igual de bien, después de mucho vaivén y en calor entre ambos y los besos que le dicaba termine dentro de él y como si no le fuera suficiente cuando salí de él , cambio de papeles y el introdujo su miembro dentro mío, extasiándome y besándome fogosamente, acariciando todo mi cuerpo hasta que termino completamente dentro mío, solté un gran gemido , después salió y siguió con los besos y las caricias recorriendo su boca has mi cadera, inspeccionándome minuciosamente en medio de sus caricias….

-has terminado, por tu culpa me siento sucio más que nunca-

-eso dices, los gemidos que dabas aprecia querías te ensuciara más, dime soy mejor cierto-

-si ere mejor, por eso estoy contigo, perdóname por ser un idiota e irme con kazemaru-

-está bien, si tú me perdonar por lo de la última vez creeré estamos a mano pero no quiero volver a escuchar o ver a kazemaru-

-de acurdo, ahora demos un baño, además aun quiero esta con masaki y cuidarte de ti- _besando a Hiroto en los labios-_

-no es necesario, estaré bien, ahora vamos, seguros estar preocupado por ambos-

Después de eso, la reconciliación exitosa, un buen baño caliente ambos dentro de la bañera, tras cambiarnos y unos besos mas fuimos en busca de masaki a la casa de Hitomiko, pero al llegar esta con una amiga, pero…sentía la había visto en otra parte, no creo sea algo cercano a mí, jamás he salido con chicas, ¿quién será?.

* * *

**espero les gustara el capitulo y lemon que use para que arreglaran sus problemas ... **  
**en fin, espero les gustara, ¿quien sera la Persona que ve Midorikawa? ...**

-continuación doble-


	22. Pendientes (II) ƒin

**espero les guste la continuación**

* * *

**Tema: Resonancia  
** –final-**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Pendientes (II)**

**POV: Midorikawa.**

Al llegar a casa de Hitomiko, fue masaki quien había abierto para recibirnos abrasándose a mi inmediatamente, puede que masaki ya sea un adolescente pero para con nosotros aun es el niño de 10 años que conocimos….

-masaki y hitomiko donde esta- _preguntaba Hiroto -_

-está dentro con una amiga-

poco después se apareció hitomiko, dándonos el paso e insinuando cosas innecesarias como _–_"_vaya que fue rápido, que tipo de conversación de reconciliación habrán tenido"-_ me sentía acalorado con tan solo escucharla,

Ella nos invitó a pasar, al llegar hasta la sala ahí había una chica no muy mayor casi de la edad de Hitomiko, aunque me parecía conocerla, lo dudaba mucho las únicas chicas que conozco son las más de 100 de la empresa y esas 4 ex -gerentes de Raimon, así como las chicas con las que crecí en el orfanato…

-hermano te presento a mi amiga suni, te la presente el año pasado-

-cierto, tu amiga que se iba a corea, perdona lo había olvidado, aun así es un gusto verla de nuevo-

-que amable, muchas gracias- _sonreí la chica ante el saludo de Hiroto-_

-amiga él es el novio de mi hermano, -_señalando a ryuuji_\- te comente de lo especial de mi familia o no, ryuuji es como el otro hermano que no tuve y el otro padre de masaki-

-es un justo concerté…aunque te me haces conocido, ¿te he visto antes?-

-quizás sí, suni el viajo a corea creo se alojó en uno de esos hoteles de lujo por donde esta cercas tu tienda-

-cierto, así que tú fuiste el chico que me compro esas pulseras frete al basar de mi tienda, no es verdad- _mirando a ryuuji tras reconocerlo-_

-¿he?-

-ibas con ese chico guapo, ya recuerdo-

-usted es esa señora, vaya de haber sabido era amiga de hitomiko-

-descuida, es un justo verte de nuevo _\- sonriendo-_

-suni voy por lo que te prometí espera aquí junto a midorikawa –_empujando al peliverde para que sentara junto a la chica_\- debo hablar con mi hermano-

-claro-

La chica era agradable y muy guapa tenía uso ojos verdosos como los de hitomiko y un cabello largo ondulado castaño y una piel clara, me sentía incómodo ante tan lida chica, pero yo ya tenía definido mis justos, aunque no entendía que se refería hitomiko con "especia"…

-me alegra verte, vaya si mi amiga me hubiera contado de ti te hubiera dejado hospedarte en mi casa sin problemas-

-muchas gracias pero eran vacacione pagadas aun así, gracias por la oferta-

-vaya, le tengo envidia a hitomiko estar rodeada de dos chicos tan lindos uno como su hermano y otro como su "cuñado"…espero no te ofendas pero, seguro también fuste adoptado por su familia, no-

-¿adoptado?- _confundido por lo que decía la chica-_

-ella me conto su hermano mayor murió en situaciones drásticas y su hermano menor era adoptado quien tenía un hijo adoptivo, por ello creo también eres adoptado y especial para ella a quien su hermano le fue apartado-

-si supongo-

Me quede conversando con la amiga de hitomiko un buen rato, ya que ese par de kiras tardaban demasiado ¿dónde se habían metido?, ni que esta casa fuera un palacio, poco después aparecieron ambos, Hiroto no parecía muy feliz a diferencia de hitomiko quien le entrego un estuche del tamaño de una lapicera a su amiga, al tomarla ella la abrió junto a mí y mire el interior solo eran un montón de piedras torna sol,

-espero te guste, son difíciles de conseguir pero son un regalo- _sonreía hitomiko hacia su amiga-_

-muchas gracias hitomiko, debo irme ya te quiete mucho tiempo, te llamare antes de irme a corea-

-está bien cuídate-

la chica se fue, siendo yo quien la acompaño hasta la salida a petición de Hitomiko ,al regresar no vi a hitomiko ni Hiroto ,solo masaki mirando televisión, así que llegue hasta donde estaba el….

-Masaki has visto a hiroto y hitomiko-

-sí, el dijo hablarían de adulto a mocosa y salieron al jardín-

-¿he?-

No entendí nada, pero fui al jardín de tras de la casa y ahí estaba ambos discutiendo, pero porque si parecía estaban bien, ¿Por qué será la discusión?

-también es mío- _reclama molesta Hitomiko a Hiroto-_

-sí, pero no es como para que las regales a una desconocida-

-no es una desconocida es mi amiga-

-me da igual el meteorito no es un juego, acaso te olvidaste de lo ocurrido hace 11 años-

-lo recuerdo estuve en ese momento y se bien lo que hace, pero esa cosa dejó de brillar hace tiempo-

-te parece bien entonces, esa chica use varios fragmentos como piedras brillante para sus pulseras y accesorios-

-sí, no te metas-

-chicos- _habla midorikawa antes de que esos dos se olvidaran eran hermanos y fuera el quien pájara por lo algo que no era su culpa-_

-¿¡que!? -_Gritando ambos a midorikawa-_

-me voy, vamos midorikawa nos iremos ya- _pasando a midorikawa para ir por masaki-_

-si ya voy-

-perdona por el escándalo_\- se acercaba hitomiko a midorikawa-_

-no interesa, ¿todo bien?-

-sí, solo Hiroto supo mi amiga suni usa algunos pedazos del meteorito como joyería, por ejemplo la pulsera que tiene masaki, cuando ella la vio reconoció era suya hecho también con algunos pedazos del meteorito, pero cuando Hiroto se enteró no estuvo muy feliz-

-ya veo…entonces así,…. por culpa del meteorito ocurrió ese cambio-

-¿lo crees?-

-que otra razón, magia, lo dudo, sin dudas fue el meteorito, Hiroto ya lo había usado seguro es lo que hizo recayera después de regresar en si a diferencia de masaki, pero al estar tan juntos seguro por eso le afecto-

-entonces cuídate- _tomándolo del hombro-_

-¿Por qué?-

-tu fuiste quien le regalo esas pulseras, si Hiroto se entera son de mi amiga seguro necesitaras más que una noche-

Por qué tiene que hablar de esa manera, pero era verdad, sin dudas tenía que decirle yo personalmente antes de que no pudiera ni salir de la cama por mucho tiempo, esta noche sería difícil, bien por lo menos él y masaki ya estaban bien y todo lo nuestro también, de alguna manera me daba justo así esos dos se entendieron y son más cercanos y masaki es muy maduro, soy feliz espero no vuela a ocurrir nada como esto nunca o realmente dejo a Hiroto antes de considerar la locura, como dicen no todo es malo sin importar que.

* * *

**espero les gustara el fic, realmente me gusto hacerlo,**  
**aunque en ocasiones se me iba la imaginación ,**  
**aun así espero les agradara hasta el final,**  
**un _reviews_ de su opinión sobre el fic no seria muy malo, bien chao.**


End file.
